Sweet Words for a Troubled Soul
by Who the Fuck Stole My Jotun
Summary: Three unique girls are chosen to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. They are different from normal people, no one knows why, or how but they are. They were monitored their entire life and now is the time for them to change the lives of three certain people. Mainly LokixOC, but there's also ThorxOC and BannerxOC. Half-'n-AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Avengers story. Yey! These people in the story (The narrator, Sabrina, Kieran and Felicity) are all real people. It's me and my closest friends and this story has many aspects of our crazy and fucked up lives. Well most of the things we say and are and do are real. Our last names are changed for **__**anonymity reasons. Hope you like, cuz I know I do.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was a nice sunny day out in New York. I should've been cooped up in my apartment because it was a Saturday, but my best friend Kieran told me she wanted to have coffee with her and Felicity. God knows how much I hate that shit, but I go anyway for her. We've been friends for seventeen years or at least somewhere around that. We're like sisters so it all seems like one crazy, dirty-minded dream.

I had taken a stroll through the park to admire all the pretty green trees. I always hated this time of year, I preferred the cold and snow above anything else, but I had to admit: the green looked appealing in a way. And all the little flowers, too.

I wasn't a very girly person; I hated nail polish and glitter and dresses or anything pink and frilly. I was a hoodie and baggy sweats person, but since I was meeting my friends I decided to dress like a normal person in dark grey skinny jeans, a plum colored tank top with a 'Day of the Dead' skull on it, and black combat boots. Kieran always hated when I wore unappealing clothes, but I was insecure about myself. Oh well.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out to find a message from the devil herself. It said: _Get your bitch ass over here, now. We've been waiting for 10 minutes!_ I snorted and typed back a quick reply and hastened my pace.

In about five or so minutes I was at the Starbucks coffee shop and there were my friends sitting at a table outside. Kieran saw me out of the corner of her eye and smiled that Kieran smile and beckoned me over.

"Kitty! About time!" Felicity laughed when I sat down between them. Felicity was about 4'11" and Puerto Rican. She had dark caramel skin and natural ringlet hair but was straightened in dark brown strands down her shoulders. Her eyes were kind and innocent, doe's eyes. She had a contagious smile and laugh and she was ever so sweet. She was also very voluptuous. We often teased her about it, but she knew we didn't mean it.

She was wearing her white shirt with large sleeves that made her feel like an angel, light jean shorts and sandals. On her left foot was a tattoo of a red butterfly. Kieran had this family tradition for the girls, they and their best friends had to get butterfly tattoos on their left foot. Kieran's was indigo and mine was cobalt blue. Aside from the one on her foot, Felicity had a rose tattoo going up her side that was hidden by her shirt.

"Sorry, I was taking a shortcut through the park." I smiled, hugging the little woman.

"Hey don't I get one?" Kieran pouted and held her arms out. Kieran was 5'1" with straight hair going down to the middle of her back. She died it unusual colors all the time and now it was bright orange. She was ¼ Japanese with dark eyes, thin lips and a hooked nose. She had piercings all over her face and ears. She has a tongue stud shaped like a pill, a lip ring and a belly button ring. In total she had eighteen piercings. She wore an off the shoulder top with the band 3!Oh3's logo on it, ripped skinny jeans and flats.

Kieran was fun and spontaneous. There was never a dull moment with her around, or a clean one. She was always telling dirty jokes that made us all laugh hysterically. Some of that rubbed off on me, not so much on Felicity.

"Of course, darlin'." I picked her up in a bear hug and swung her around as she pounded on my back.

"Gah! Don't do that!" she shrieked. I laughed and set her down. We sat and talked for a bit about life out of high school, colleges we wanted to enroll in, careers we wanted to start. It was all nice and peaceful until I remembered a phone call I got a few days ago.

"Hey Kieran, did you happen to get a call from some bozo at this organization called….S.H.I.E.L.D., I believe it's called." The odds were highly unlikely that she did, but the man said something about my friends, not by name of course, but he wasn't quite descriptive either on why.

She set her coffee down and tucked a strand of hair behind her gleaming ear. "As a matter of fact, yeah I did. Something about being needed for a secret purpose."

"I did, too. I think it's creepy." Felicity murmured. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah. I was to meet him in Times Square at…." I put my tea down and checked my phone. I sputtered, launching up from my seat. "Shit! We gotta go!"

Kieran and Felicity looked at me skeptically. "We?" Kieran asked.

I nodded. "He told me that he needed three people, and since you two got the other calls, you're comin' with me!" I grabbed Kieran's foam coffee cup, tugging her up.

"Come _on!_"

* * *

We stood waiting for half an hour. We didn't know what this man looked like, but we kept waiting. I was starting to get impatient, and I had a really short temper.

I stamped my foot several times and paced. Some rude teenage girls with super-short-slut-skirts and fifty pounds of make-up bumped into me, jostling my body to the side. They kept giggling and I pulled the blonde one back, smacking her hard upside the head. "Watch where the _fuck_ you're going!" I snarled and pushed her forward.

She dropped her expensive iPhone and I stomped on it and kicked the remainders to her. She gaped and fumed; I just smirked. "Get going, bitch. I'm in no mood." I turned my back and walked back to Felicity and Kieran, not waiting for a response from the blonde.

"Fucking hoes." I rumbled, crossing my arms under my chest and flipping my hair.

"Indeed." Came a new voice from behind us. It was gravely and deep, a man's. We turned and saw a dark skinned man with an eye patch, trench coat and a shiny, bald head, and another guy with close cropped brown hair and a suit and briefcase.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked irritably. The dark skinned guy just blinked at me, never losing his composure. Felicity gasped and smacked my arm at my bluntness.

"I'm Director Nick Fury with the organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. We spoke on the phone, all three of you, I suspect." Fury said. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yes." Kieran stated after my silence. "Why did you call us?"

"If you'll come with me, I'll explain on the way." Fury said, signaling to a sleek black SUV parked behind us. I started to shake my head in a definite 'No', but Felicity grabbed my arm and started leading me to the van.

"Please, Kitty?! It might be fun!" She whined. I looked over and Kieran was already in the van, her neon orange head poking out the window. I groaned in defeat and let her pull me over and into the car.

It was nice and posh, much like I expected a secret organization's vehicle to be. The windows were dark tinted, the dashboard was chrome and the buttons glowed blue. I wiggled in my seat nervously as the two other men got in, Brief-Case guy in the driver's seat and Fury in the passenger's.

The car started smoothly and pulled down the noisy streets of New York. I watched as the city turn into an air base for the military.

"You were chosen, ladies, to be part of S.H.I.E.L.D. We are in the middle of a war, and we need the best we can get." Fury said without turning around.

Confusion ran in my mind. _What the hell was this guy talking about? _"Uh, sorry, but we're not professionals. You've got the wrong people." I said quickly. Felicity and Kieran murmured their agreements.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Miss Underhill." I narrowed my eyes at the use of my last name. _How the hell did he even know it?! This is all sorts of fucked up._ "All three of you are special, but we don't know why yet. But that's beyond the point. You're all recommended by people in your life sent to watch you, monitor you."

Fury glanced over at Kieran. "Miss Goto, you're father has connections with one of ours. He said that you're one of the best computer geniuses he'd ever seen. You're our new tech expert." Kieran looked confused and fury moved to Felicity.

"Miss Caramelo, your mother went to high school with another of ours. She owed him a favor and here you are. You'll be working with our scientists." Felicity was shocked by the news and was silent. Her brown eyes were troubled.

"And finally you, Miss Underhill. You're the tougher one of the group, known to help anyone in need. Compassionate, tough and a serious bitch." I glared daggers at him but he held his hands up defensively. "Those aren't my exact words. They're from teachers, principals and other important people."

I scoffed. "No wonder I hated Mrs. Evans." I mumbled half to myself, but it was still loud enough for Fury to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing, continue."

"As I was saying, you're the listener of the group. The planner, executioner. Like a physiatrist almost. You'll be looking after our prisoner. He's very crafty and sly, but I know you can handle it." He smiled kindly and I blushed. I wasn't any of those things, I was annoying and boring and blunt. He was being too kind, or the people sent to monitor us were.

We were silent for a while, then Kieran smiled like the cat that'd ate the canary. "Where do we sign?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a longer chapter, dedicated to McPineappleBites (who is Kieran in this story) and babygirllovin (Who's Felicity). I dont know why they like this so much, but I love their enthusiasm! **_

_**aprilthirteen13: **_Yes, Sabrina is Kitty in this story. Sorry for the confusion!

_**xLunaAngelWarriorx: **_Oh, thank you! And here's your second chapter!

_**babygirllovin: **_You would like that Felicity character, darlin'. Here's the chapter *Kitty love*

_**McPineappleBites: **_Here, bby. NOW DONT KILL ME, I WROTE MORE! C; (P.s. I changed your last name to Goto because there's this Japanese girl on Mass Effect who's last name is Goto. She's a thief and absolutley amazing. She reminds me of you, darlin)

_**Now you all enjoy this update. Im off the plan an adventure with Loki**_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I felt nauseous. After we'd signed our contracts, Fury had taken us to an airport and we'd boarded a little plane thing. I didn't know what it was called; I wasn't into that kinda of stuff like my little brother, Travis. All I know is that when it started to fly and get higher and higher, whatever it was called was a fucking death machine.

I hated heights, aside from spiders, the dark, gas masks, playing Copy Cat, and stone angels. Back in Middle school, in eighth grade, there was this stairwell that went up and I had to use it to get to my homeroom class. I was scared to death of it, even though it was only one story. All that kept flashing through my mind when I looked over and down was me somehow falling down and dying. Think about what 32,000 feet did to me.

Felicity noticed my shallow, fast breathing and took my hand in hers. She squeezed and I gave her a look of thanks. My other hand began tapping in time with my foot on my thigh.

Fury had his back turned to us the whole time. I could tell my tapping was getting annoying, but I couldn't stop. It was a nervous habit of mine. For Fury's sake, I switched to bouncing my leg up and down. It seemed to work enough.

I whimpered, looking out the window. I was starting to feel all clammy and sweaty. I saw Fury's arm twitch in annoyance. "Are we almost t wherever the hell we're going?" I asked feebly. At the sound of my voice, both Kieran and Fury looked over at me.

"Oh, Kitty!" Kieran gasped and took my other hand. Fury now had a look of concern on his face, rather than irritation.

"Are you alright, Miss Underhill?" Fury asked, coming to stand in front of me. He felt the back of my head with his hand.

I nodded weakly, giving a small smile. "Oh, yeah. Just peachy." The plane lurched to the side in a wide turn and I had to yank my hand from Kieran's and slam it against the wall to avoid falling. I glanced at Fury from beneath my newly tousled hair. "Uh, distract me. Who's this prisoner I've got to babysit?"

The boss stared at me skeptically, as if he believed I was going to be violently ill on his boots. When he was satisfied I wouldn't, he replied, "His name is Loki."

My illness seemed to disappear. I sat up right as fast as I could and gave Fury a look of disbelief. "You're fucking kidding me, right?" I gaped.

"So you know of him. How?"

I shrugged. "I was into mythology, Norse was one of them. I only learned a bit, because all the names confused the hell out of me. Not to mention all those dots over the O's…." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. If this guy was the real Loki, which was highly unlikely, we'd all be screwed. Hopefully he wasn't the real deal and just some asshole playing the part.

Fury nodded appreciatively. "That is good; at least you have some knowledge of what you're dealing with." He turned and spoke with the pilot that was previously Briefcase Guy, and now known as Agent Coulson. I was momentarily shocked at Fury's answer. He still expected me to keep an eye on a guy who could possibly _kill_ me. And he acted so nonchalant about it! My temper started to get the better of me at that moment.

Kieran must have known what was coming and stopped it by saying, "Hey! What's that?! It looks like a…."

"Helicarrier. That's our base." Fury whispered a few words to Coulson, then turned and smiled for a change. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters."

* * *

"This….is absolutely amazing." I grinned widely as we were escorted down the metal halls to the main control room, or the bridge or CIC. Actually being inside was much better, and I think I was getting used to the heights thing now, but if I stared for too long the feeling came back.

A group of uniformed men came rushing past and I had to grab Felicity and move her out of the way before she was trampled. I got her out of the way just in time. I placed her in front of me and held her shoulders. "Watch it!" I called at the men, but they kept on going.

I huffed angrily, hoping that not everybody on this blasted ship was that rude. If they were, then I'd have to start cracking skulls.

Sighing, I looked down at the little woman in my arms, who was staring back at me with gleaming chocolate eyes. She grinned and gave a series of high pitched giggles I couldn't help but chuckle at. I ruffled her hair a bit then nudged her forward a bit. She smiled back and skipped forward to bombard Fury with questions, for she was the Question Queen.

I sort of lagged behind, shoving my hands in my pockets and flipping my hair from my face. Idly I studied the layout of the halls we were taken through and hummed a random song that was stuck in my head today, which was IDGAF by Breathe Carolina. I don't even know when I heard it last, but it was there. In rhythm, I nodded my head to the sides and slightly jerked my hips in a little dance.

I jumped sharply when I felt an arm on my shoulders. Looking over I saw it was Kieran, who wore a smirk.

"The fuck you smirking at?" I asked in a mock tone. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"A fuckin' ho, that's what!" She laughed and I punched her lightly on the shoulder. Smiling, I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked like that. Occasionally we bumped hips and knocked each other around.

"So…." Kieran started and glanced at me from the corner of her eye. I raised my eyebrows in question. "….what do you think of this? Personally, I'm frickin' stoked!" I rolled my eyes and gave a tiny shrug.

"I don't know. I'm kind of concerned of this prisoner of mine. If he is the real Loki, the God one, then….hell I don't know. I just don't like it very much." I sighed, tapping the heartbeat of a Time Lord on her shoulder. Kieran made a noise in the back of her throat and groaned.

"Kitty. You're such a bitch nigga." My mouth twitched in a smile.

"I know." She responded by matching my tapping on my bare arm. We were separated by another rush of people. I was getting pissed at their rudeness again.

I stalked up to Fury with Kieran trailing hesitantly after me. "Hey, what the heck's wrong with your men, Fury? Don't they know any manners?" I snapped, throwing a hand behind me to where the people disappeared beyond a hall. "That's twice in five minutes!"

Both Fury and Felicity whipped back to look at me. Felicity was trying to stifle a smile at my outburst.

The African American man stepped up and placed a hand on my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes a bit and clamped down my temper. It always got me in trouble, that and my attitude. Sometimes it just sort of surfaced and it wasn't entirely my fault. With the childhood I had, I kind of had an excuse.

I sighed, letting all the anger and everything else flow out with the air. I opened my eyes and looked into Fury's black one. "Sorry. My temper is horrible."

He gave a chuckle and patted my shoulder comfortingly. "No worries. I wouldn't have asked you here if I didn't think you could handle it." I smiled warmly. "And they're preparing for Loki's boarding. We're taking extra precaution."

"Why the extra precaution, then?" Felicity piped up. Fury's gaze flitted to her then back to me.

"He came without a struggle."

I raised a brow. "Well that's odd."

Fury nodded. "Very. Then his brother came when they were halfway here and tried to make Loki tell him where the Tesseract was."

"What's the Tesseract?"

"It's an ancient artifact of unimaginable power and could be used as a sustainable source of clean energy. Loki wants to use it to rule the world."

My head was spinning at all this. Not only did I have to look over a crazy god, but one who was intent on ruling this piece of shit world. I was probably the only thing standing in his was from freedom and his ultimate goal.

"Holy shit." I muttered, running a hand through my hair. I felt weak and I'd never felt like that before. It was new and frightening. I resisted the urge to lean against the wall for support.

"Are you alright, Miss Underhill?" Fury asked. I nodded.

"Yep. Just getting used to all this. I've only ever seen this stuff in Doctor Who." I rambled with a few giggles. Fury raised his brows.

"Doctor Who?"

"Yeah. You know, blue box that's bigger on the inside, Doctor with the fez and bowtie, saving the universe time after time again-"

"I know what Doctor Who is." Fury responded, cutting off my ramble. I blinked in surprise.

"You know of Doctor Who? Really?" I asked in disbelief. I wouldn't expect him of all people to know that show. "I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff."

Fury smiled. "Well you don't really know me, Miss Underhill. Now let's get moving, I'll show you to your rooms and you can do whatever, but I want you back in no less than five minutes." He led us down another hall with only three doors. At the end of the hall was a window showing the dark black of the sky. _I didn't know it was that dark already! Damn, this day is flying by…._I hummed thoughtfully to myself.

He stopped at the first door on the left. The door was kind of Mass Effect style, but with a key pad to open it instead of it doing it itself. Fury punched a four digit code in and the door slid open, revealing a room made of the same metal as the rest of the place but with purple and pink accents.

"Miss Caramelo, this is your room. I hope it suits your needs. Here," Fury reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "is your code. If you forget or lose it, tell me and I'll write it down again."

Felicity took the paper from Fury's hand, gave us a smile and disappeared into her room. "Be out here in five minutes, don't forget, Miss Caramelo!" Fury called to her before the door closed. She waved her hand in acknowledgement.

Next, Fury went to the second door on the left side. He repeated the code thing with this door and turned to Kieran. "Miss Goto, here is your room." Fury swept his hand inside the door and Kieran didn't hesitate, jumping inside and squealing loudly.

"I love this bed!" She poked her head from the door with a wide smile on her face. "Fucking neon green zebra print!" She ran back in and let the door slide shut. Fury sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. I chuckled.

"So do I get a room, or do I sleep on the floor? I teased, leaning against the wall and crossing my ankles.

Fury recovered and nodded. "Of course, this one." He walked over to the lone door on the right side and punched the code. It opened like the others. I peeked in and saw different shades of the color blue, some green, silver and black. I turned back to Fury who handed me two slips. I smirked as I took them.

"The top one is yours, the other is for Miss Goto." Fury stated. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, for all this. You didn't really need to do it, or burden yourself and the crew with three teenage girls who supposedly have 'special powers'" I laughed, making air quotations. It earned me a small chuckle.

"I know we can handle it. And besides, I have you to put them in line if they get out of hand." He winked and stomped away to the end of the hall to wait till five minutes was up.

I shook my head at the whole situation as I went into my new quarters. I hear the door close behind me and it seemed comforting. Like the entire ship was blocked out and it was just me and this moderate sized room. I hummed and casually strolled over to one wall and pressed my ear to it, kicked it and rapped my knuckles on it. Soundproof.

I sighed happily and decided that I'd change out of these horrible pants. On the bed, which was dark blue with peacock feathers on it, was what I guessed S.H.I.E.L.D. crew wears. There were three sets; one was a long sleeved shirt with a skirt, the next was a jumpsuit with a fine belt equipped with gun holsters, and the last was a dark navy blue tank top and dark grey military cargo pants. I wrinkled my nose at the first two and choose the last, but leaving the tank top and opting for a shirt that was in a suitcase on the bed. Inside were some of my own clothes along with my computer, books and art supplies.

I picked out a t-shirt that looked like the TARDIS from Doctor Who, since I was talking about it a while ago. I changed, pulled my hair into a messy bun, adjusted my glasses and went out the door, slipping Kieran's code in my pocket. I had written mine down on my hand, so I didn't need it now.

I was the last one, as usual. I threw Fury an apologetic glance and he just nodded. He seemed to do a lot of nodding. He started walking again and I fell in step with Felicity and Kieran, who I noticed didn't change much. Kieran put on a black shirt with Left 4 Dead on it and Felicity put her hair up.

"I'll have someone take you two to meet the Avengers." Fury said to Felicity and Kieran in mid stride. They nodded obediently. "You're coming with me to see your prisoner."

"Hooray." I said unenthusiastically. Felicity giggled sweetly.

We passed Coulson and Fury grabbed his arm, whispering something to him before the agent took Kieran and Felicity away. When Coulson was leading them away, Kieran leaned in to murmur in my ear, "Tell me if he's cute, Kitty!" and then she was gone around a corner. I blushed and sputtered, then jogged to catch up to Fury.

We didn't have to go very far before Fury stopped. It was a four-way hall. On one side of one hall was what looked to be a lab. Down that hall came a storm of people with one taller man in the middle. He had black hair and a sexy smirk on his face. I didn't get a good look before Fury was moving again, this time in front of the crowd, leading them somewhere. I guessed to the prisoner's holding cell.

I had to admit, I felt kinda important standing next to Fury like this. I couldn't stop the smile that slid on my face. It was like something off of a video game of movie. I felt like Commander Shepard.

The hall Fury led us down was dimly lit with no windows or doors beside the one giant one at the end of the hall. It was an intimidating hallway, if a hallway could _be_ intimidating. It definitely screamed Prison Block to me. It smelled like must and metal working and smoke. It wasn't a very pleasant smell, and it seemed a little hard to breathe.

Fury sent all of the men away and it just left the three of us at the door. He didn't have to tell me to stand behind Loki; I had an instinct to make sure he couldn't get away. I turned on heel and stalked behind the towering God. I avoided eye contact but I could feel him staring. I busied myself studying the trench coat like armor he wore. It was finely made, with gold and green. I envied it and his boots. They were amazing, beyond amazing. Perhaps it was made wherever he came from, if so I wanted to go there.

We worked quickly at getting Loki situated in his cell, which was a wide circular container in the center of the room suspended above a hatch that could plummet him down to earth at the push of a button. I didn't like that, I sorta felt bad and scared. I knew he was a bad guy, and I had a real problem with bad guys, they're so damn sexy, but no one deserves to die that way. Not even a villain.

I leaned against the railings as Fury talked to Loki. I used this time to study the captive God while he was distracted.

He was very tall and lanky, but still broad and built. When he walked around his cage, he had a certain swagger in his form, like a pirate-about-to-make-off-with-your-women swagger. He sort of swayed his hips along with it, which I had to smirk at. His skin was pale and colorless, aside from his lips, which were a very faint pink color. Loki had a very regal face, sharp cheek bones and lovely, expressive eyebrows above piercing emerald eyes. His hair was lovely, as well. Dark black strands swept back from his aristocratic face and curled slightly at the ends. He was everything a God should be, sexy, dark, amazing, adorable, heart stopping and he could probably fuck shit up, too.

I was snapped out of my study at the sound of my name from Fury.

"Miss Underhill here will be looking after you. I've given you a remote to signal her when and only when you need her. It goes to her phone." He pulled my phone from his pocket with a side glance at me. I gaped and immediately patted my pockets, only to find that my phone wasn't there. _I could've sworn it was…._

I frowned and held out my hand expectantly to Fury. He grinned and slapped my cell in my palm. I grumbled and stuffed it in my pocket while I heard Loki laugh.

"That sounds lovely, Miss _Underhill_. Would you care to tell me what her name is, Director? It would seem rude of me to always address her as Miss Underhill." Loki said smoothly with a megawatt smile, showing the major smile lines there. His were more prominent than most and even when he wasn't smiling they were still there, but only slightly. I loved them.

"That's for her to decide, but I sure as hell am not telling you." Fury said sternly, as if scolding a child. Loki smiled a bit wider, but didn't look at him and kept on staring at me.

He cocked his head to the side as he spoke. "Care to tell me your name, my dear. I really wish to know and I won't rest until I do." He grinned, showing off his white teeth and those smile lines. I thought for a moment, weighing my options on whether to tell him or remain silent. In the end, I just decided to tell him and see what he said.

"Sabrina."

Loki's smile softened a bit at my name. "Such a beautiful name for a lovely woman."

I sneered to myself. I didn't like it; it was so stupid and old, just like my middle name. I had thought about changing it several times but I never really did.

The caged God watched my reaction with surprise mixed with curiosity. "I can tell you do not like your given name. What would you go by, then?"

Without thought I responded, "Kitty." After I said it I blushed furiously and shrunk into myself. I suddenly realized how childish that seventeen year old nickname was. "O-or something else. It doesn't matter."

Loki let out a ringing laugh. It was more gleeful than sinister or hurtful, and it made me look up quickly. His grin was like the Cheshire cat's and his eyes sparkled with delight. "No, no, I like that. _Kitty_….or how about Kitten, hmm? I think it suits you." I blushed at his words and mumbled an 'I don't care.' Loki seemed immensely pleased with himself.

I think Fury had, had enough of Loki's games. He was standing there quietly the whole time, observing but now something had pissed him off or made him upset. He placed his hand on my shoulder; Loki's eyes darkened at this, and patted it. "Wait for me outside, Miss Underhill. Then I'll take you back to your friends and let you meet the rest of the team." He told me and I nodded. I turned and awkwardly walked to the door. Before leaving, I turned to look at the men over my shoulder. Loki smiled at me and Fury gave me a stern look that made me flee the room.

_Shit just got a lot more complicated, I think._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A shout out to babygirllovin, for it is her glorious birthday! Happy Birthday, darlin'! I hope twas marvelous! and I give you a chapter for your b-day! **_

_**McPineappleBites:** C; Here, lady. Cool yo loins_

_**XLunaAngelWarriorx:** Yep! I figure that if he sees something he really likes, he wont let anyone else cherish it! It's his and his **only**!_

_**aprilthirteen13:** Yeauh! But it will be an obsession soon...very soon...and it will be GLORIOUS! _

**_Now here is this chapter! I am off to play Mass Effect multiplayer. I think I've earned it. C: Read and Review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_This should be fun! _Kieran though to herself as she was introduced to the Avengers.

"Miss Goto, Miss Caramelo, meet the Avengers." Coulson stated, standing by a table seated with five people. They were all different than the last and didn't seem very impressive, other than the one dressed star spangle-y. He just looked ridiculous rather than intimidating.

"This is Tony Stark. He's the scientific brains other than doctor Banner here." Coulson gestured to a handsome man with a magical goatee, and dark hair and eyes. He held out his hand with a big grin.

"Kieran, you've grown since I last saw you! And that was twenty-one years ago!" Tony smiled cheekily as Kieran shook his tan hand. He was really good looking and obviously funny as hell. Kieran remembered her father telling her about this man, about his brilliance. He used to make weapons for the army, but he stopped when he was captured by a group who wanted his weapons to start a war. Now he had a glowing blue thing in the middle of his chest from the whole ordeal. Kieran remembered that it had a name and that her father told her it, but she totally forgot.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, and this time when can actually remember you!" Kieran laughed along with him. She immediately knew why her dad liked this man. They both had the same personality, for now, and they looked almost exactly alike. Although her dad was more Asian….

Tony winked and clicked his tongue, then moved to shake Felicity's hand. The little lady was completely dwarfed by him. It was really funny.

"This is doctor Bruce Banner, Tony is his assistant, so to speak." He introduced a shy, scraggly looking man with salt and pepper hair, glasses and, chocolate brown eyes. He was middle aged and adorable, like a little kid, especially with his curly hair and eyebrows.

Bruce gave a tiny smile and ran his hand through his hair. "Ah, you must be Beth's daughter, then?" He asked Felicity, who was star struck and blushing at the sight of the scientist. Kieran laughed on the inside at how cute it was. They definitely looked good together.

Felicity nodded animatedly with her hands clasped in front of her. She squeaked out a 'Yes' then blushed more. Kieran made a note to tell Kitty about this, maybe she could help a bit. She was good at that, even though she's never been in a relationship before.

The little Puerto Rican almost fainted when Banner placed a hesitant kiss on her knuckles. He was very polite and old fashioned it seemed. Kieran let out a small laugh.

Banner turned to Kieran and introduced himself, then picked up her hand and did the same as with Felicity. All Kieran did was look at him. He didn't seem as comfortable doing it with Kieran as with Felicity.

Coulson moved on quickly. "This is Steve Rogers, the first Avenger." It was the star spangled man. He was really cute with nice sandy blonde hair, baby blue eyes and passionate lips. The Captain was very nicely built and had an air of innocence about him that the three of them would have to get rid of.

Steve smiled graciously. "Nice to meet you, ladies." He made a little salute with his hand but kept lounging in his chair. Kieran saluted back just to be funny, Felicity returned his smile.

"Natasha Romanoff or better known as Black Widow." He introduced an icy red head who just glared daggers at the girls. Coulson quickly moved on.

"This is Thor Odinson." Coulson said grimly. Kieran stopped dead when she saw the hulking God leaning against the table. He was mighty, rugged and drop dead gorgeous. He was big and burly and probably hairy, which pleased Kieran beyond comprehension. Thor had long golden hair, a trim beard and stunning turquoise eyes. Oh yes, he was absolutely God-like. She had a _really_ good feeling that Kitty wouldn't like him _at all_.

He sauntered up to the five foot Asian and showed white teeth in a big grin. "Your women are so tiny. And pretty!" His voice was rough and husky_. Sexy_, Kieran mused to herself. Thor bent down and kissed Kieran's hand, lingering. He gave her a wink and moved to Felicity. She still had her frazzled appearance from Banner's encounter.

When he finished, Thor looked around confused. "Shouldn't there be one more of you?" He asked with furrowed brows. Felicity was about to answer him but the door they came through opened and Fury and Kitty walked through. Fury looked extremely pissed while Kitty was flushed, more so than usual, and twitchy. She brightened right up when she saw her them and she smirked, one side of her mouth going up and showing smile lines.

Thor made a little sound like, 'Ahh….' as the other girl walked up and hugged the other girls. She was introduced to the Avengers and just like Kieran predicted, she hated Thor instantly along with Black Widow.

Kitty leaned against the table like Thor did before as Fury explained why she was here. They already know why Kieran and Felicity was there, but not Kitty because she was off with her prisoner.

"Miss Underhill, here is looking after your brother, Thor. She's in charge of making sure he doesn't escape and to cater to his needs." Kieran saw a vein pop in Thor's forehead at the news. Kitty saw it too and only raised an arched brow.

"Loki's your brother? Sorry to say, but you don't look alike one bit." She replied bluntly with her brow still up. Felicity giggled and silenced with the blazing look the God gave her. Kieran liked Kitty's bluntness, she thought it was hilarious. She would tell you straight up if she thought you a whore or not. Everyone loved her. Well almost everyone it seemed.

"He's adopted. But I don't understand why you have to keep an eye on him! A woman! He is the God of lies, what's to say you won't get sucked into his schemes?" Thor threatened, getting up in Kitty's face with his and his really tan finger. Kitty's eyes flashed red like they usually did when she was angry and she calmly swatted his hand away.

"I've been lied to my whole life, dick. I think I can handle your brother." She replied. Thor faltered a fraction then was right back at it.

"I don't believe you. Loki is trouble and it seems you are, too." Kitty stiffened and glared with her teeth bared. Felicity whimpered in fear and grabbed ahold of her hand to calm her down. It worked somewhat.

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks." then she was pissed again and wrung her hand with Felicity's. Her eyes occasionally tinted red then disappeared back to her normal hazel. Thor finally saw the red and looked a bit panicked but didn't say anything.

Fury snapped after all this. "That's enough! Miss Underhill, I don't want you fighting with everyone on this damn ship. Got it?" Kitty gave him a thumbs up with her free hand then dropped it, crossing it over her other arm. Fury whirled on Thor next. "And you, Sabrina is here because we need her." Kieran heard Kitty scoff loudly at that. "I chose her; she can handle it, so get over it. She won't do anything stupid." Fury speared a look at the lounging woman.

"Right."

Kitty smiled and gave another thumbs up. That was all you could get out of her when she was mad. It was better than nothing. Maybe the occasional words were spoken, but it depended who you were.

"Now that that's settled, I want you two to get to work. We need to locate the Tesseract." Fury patted Felicity and Kieran on the shoulders. Kieran was excited about working here. It would be fun, really fun. "Miss Goto, your work station is here. Tony can get you situated." He motioned to a vacant computer right below the raised platform. Kieran noted that there was room enough for someone to slip under the bars and sit right above her while she worked.

She followed Tony where he helped get her started. She still heard Fury in the background.

"You'll go with Banner, Miss Caramelo. He'll explain what you will be doing." Felicity nodded happily and took the arm that Banner held out. Together they walked out of the CIC. Kieran looked at Kitty and saw her smiling gently and her eyes sparkle. Kieran knew what her best friend was thinking and she loved it. Felicity had a crush. It was so sweet in a time like this.

Fury dismissed the rest of the Avengers. Natasha and Steve went to do whatever and Kieran saw that Thor, Tony and Kitty stayed. Kitty looked at Fury with a confused expression. "Where do I go, Boss?"

"Just do what you like. You only have to go to Loki when he sets off the alarm on your phone. You got free reign. Just don't get into trouble." He gave her a stern look and she grinned.

"No promises." She straightened and quickly skipped over to the ledge Kieran was just thinking about. She plopped down, slid her legs under the bars and rested her arms on the top bar. She nudged Kieran with her booted foot a couple of times and stopped when she playfully slapped her foot.

Tony lounged by Kieran's computer chatting with him while Kitty watched the screen with the attentiveness of the animal she was nicknamed after. After a while she got bored and cat napped on the bars.

The millionaire-playboy-philanthropist glanced over at the sleeping girl with interest. He flicked his head in her direction and Kieran swiveled in her chair to look.

Her Kitty was curled up with her legs crossed and her cheek pressed against her arms. She had put her glasses beside her but kept her hair up as usual. It had surprised Kieran when she'd arrived at Starbucks with her hair down. Kitty said it got in the way and annoyed the hell out of her, and that's why she put it up. Kieran loved her hair. It was curly and long and luscious and glorious. She had dyed her bangs and underneath her favorite color: blue, but it was partially faded now. It used to be the exact color of her nail polish she had on.

Tony sat in the seat next to the working girl. "How long have you been friends?" He asked softly, not wanting to wake Kitty. Kieran was flooded with good memories and the couple bad ones. Them watching Doctor Who together, talking about Harry Potter and sex at the middle school lunch table, listening to insanely ridiculous songs and making crude jokes together and with Felicity. Those were the best times for both of them, and they were still coming.

"Fourteen years, give or take. I can't keep track. All I know is that we've been friends forever." Kieran smiled fondly. "She's my best friend."

He nodded, still looking at Kitty. "What's she like?"

"Outlandish, funny, tough, sassy as hell, and the most blunt mother fucker I know. She hates girly stuff, bitches, and annoying people. Kitty's creative but she doesn't think so; she's an amazing drawer and writer. And she's really good at talking to people and giving relationship advice." Kieran said honestly. "She has a habit of downgrading herself and the things she does. I don't know why, but I respect her privacy not to ask."

Tony placed his head in his palm. He was genuinely interested in hearing about Kitty. This pleased Kieran, not everyone hated her 'wife'. "Kitty. You called her Kitty, is that her nickname?"

Kieran nodded, clicking a few buttons on her keyboard. "Yeah, I gave it to her in third grade. Back then, I though her eyes were pretty and looked like a cat's. So it kinda stuck. She's me and Felicity's Kitty." Kieran said. She had a smile stuck on her face now.

"Her eyes are kinda pretty. Nice and bright, a good change from some of the darker ones here." He chuckled a bit and rubbed his chin.

Kieran let out a laugh. "Yep! She says she's always wanted blue eyes though, like dark blue. Blue's her favorite color." She pointed out the nails, hair and shirt and got a big laugh from Tony.

"I can see! It looks good on her, makes her seem less pale."

Kieran waved her hand in Tony's direction. "She's Transylvanian." She stated simply. He laughed again and she could see why her dad liked him so much. He was really cool.

"She seems amazing. What does she like?"

Kieran thought for a moment. There were so many things that Kitty adored, it was hard to sum it all up. "Hmm….she likes Sci-Fi anything, fantasy anything, space, shiny things, Time Lords, wizards, Elves, anything blue or green, art, video games, books and lots of other shit." Tony had a blank look on his face; he was either shocked or confused. She had to laugh at that.

"Wow." Was all Tony could say. It was hard to take in all the glory of Kitty in just ten minutes, it fried the brain.

At all the commotion, Thor came over from the table and his chat with Fury. He narrowly avoided stepping on the slumbering Kitty. He cursed something and lumbered around her. Fury followed close behind.

"What is all the noise about?" Thor rumbled. The volume of his voice made Kitty wiggle around in her sleep. Kieran looked up at the sexy man with big brown-black eyes.

"Just talkin' about Kitty with Tony." She said with a glance at her friend.

"Kitty?" He questioned, pointing to Sabrina. "Her? She doesn't look like a cat to me! But she is vicious like one." Tony smirked.

"Yeah, the way she talked you down was_ pretty_ funny." Tony leaned back in his chair and chuckled. Thor was furious at that comment. Kieran shrunk back in her seat a little to avoid the coming outburst.

Just then, and thankfully, Kitty's phone went off loudly. She gasped just as loud and jumped about a foot off the floor. Her eyes were wide as she scrambled for her phone. Kieran was laughing her ass off the whole time with Tony. She loved when Kitty did this. She was so jumpy and hated scary things. Often when she came over, her dad would purposely go and scare the shit out of her.

Kitty finally got her phone and collapsed back on the floor. She pushed the button on the top of her phone and slid her finger across the screen and furrowed her brows.

Fury was grinning now. "That's your prisoner. Hop to it, Miss Underhill." The phone rang again and Kitty had the same reaction. Kieran now had tears coming from her eyes and Tony was bashing his fist on the desk. Thor was chuckling a bit.

"Fucking _hell!_" She screamed as loud as she could while pivoting up and clumsily, and sleepily, running to the door. "Shit heads! Why do you do this?!"

She was out the door in thirty seconds flat.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter! Yey! You finally get to see what my ratchet ass looks like! I made myself seem much prettier than I actually am because hey, it's a fucking story. Even though it's supposed to be accurate and true. FUCK THE RULES, I DO WHAT I WANT! oh, and no hate please. i dont tolerate being insulted in anyway. Jest is okay. C:**_

_**babygirllovin:**_ I didnt do your POV in this chapter. Im sowwy, but dont worry, I'll do it soon.

**_xLunaAngelWarriorx:_ **LOL thank you! I hate being scared! I cant watch scary movies, games or stories! Jump scares freak me out the most. Even when my phone goes off, I freak! I'm so pathetic! XD

_**Here is the chapter. Hope you like, I think I did better on this one than the others. The ending is bad (in my opinion) bu I'll let you judge! Read and Review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Loki had been restless ever since that woman and Fury left. He was pacing his cell, or rather _cage_, with the object that would be used to summon the woman in his pale hands. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind all at once and they were in no particular order or even sensible. Some were just ramblings about wanting to see that woman again. Kitty, she called herself. His Kitten. He scoffed at himself, _his_ Kitten? He's only just met her and he was smitten, or as close to smitten as he could get from here.

He couldn't understand why he wanted to see her again so bad. She was a Midgardian, for Gods' sake! She was nothing special, but to him she seemed very fascinating. She had a certain….something about her that piqued his interest more than anything he'd seen in his lifetime. She was strong, Loki could tell that much just from the way she carried herself and the tremor of her powerful alto voice. She wasn't as beautiful as the women on Asgard, but she was very mystifying in her own way. That blasted woman clouded his thoughts and made him antsy. It was something he wasn't used to and never wanted to experience again if he could help it.

The former prince of Asgard huffed out a long breath and sat on his meager, hard bed. He ran his hand down his face, trying to get his thoughts together. This was going to drive him absolutely crazy and in time, he'd crack. He knew it; he couldn't stay away from this witch woman for long. He didn't think he wanted to.

In defeat and humiliation, Loki pressed the button not once, but twice, then stowed it in his coat. He got up and started pacing again with his hands behind his back, fingers twitching back and forth on their own accord. He didn't have to wait long before he heard thundering footsteps coming to his cell. His lips twitched into a smile. He felt some of the tension ease from his shoulders as the door opened and his mind's occupant came rushing in.

Kitty was clutching her phone in a death grip and her eyes were big and wide when she came in. They darted around several times before settling on Loki. She hurried over, her assets and loose hair bouncing slightly. Loki's eyes lingered on them a moment more than necessary before meeting her bright eyes, which were even more enhanced by the lighting.

She was right in front of his cell now. He moved a bit closer so that if he put his hand out only a bit, he would touch the reflective surface. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch her creamy skin, but he didn't want to scare her or reveal his means of escape.

His Kitty held up her black screened phone and raised her perfect brows. "What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked in her deep, feminine voice. Loki smirked a tiny bit, just a bit.

"I was lonely." He said simply with a light tone. He watched as her eyes dilated a bit at the sound of his voice before returning to normal. They flashed the same red as before when Fury had taken her phone, then she groaned and banged her head against the glass.

The action startled Loki a fraction. He took a quarter step backwards but continued to look at her. He wanted to memorize her soft features so that of he was separated from his guard; he would still have her in his mind. He knew it was pathetic of him but he granted himself this.

Her skin was fine and her cheeks were flushed naturally, that much he knew. It was quite becoming, actually. Her face was round and childish, her nose straight and proud, her mouth pink with a bigger bottom lip. She wasn't wearing her eye thingies, he didn't know what the hell they were called, and he could see how long her lashes were. Stark black against white and rose, fallen angel's wings against a snow covered battle ground doused in her enemy's blood. It seemed befitting of a warrior such as her.

The hair haphazardly piled on her head was a dark chocolate color with bluish streaks he guessed were artificial. He liked the color blue on her, loved it in fact. He wondered what it would be like to grab her hand in his blue, Frost Giant one. But he would be afraid of burning her with the icy cold. Loki imagined what her hair would look like down, would it be curled in wavy knots, in straight flowing rivers. Or maybe as marvelous as the mane of a jungle lion. He was very curious. He would get her to let it down eventually.

Loki gave another smirk, this one bigger and cockier than the last. "Did I interrupt something, Kitten?" He asked softly, inclining his head closer to the glass. He saw her shoulders lock up at his name for her, but then drop down when she emitted a deep sigh. Her eyes fluttered open, her head still on the cool cage, and looked up at his towering form from under her lashes. They were the same luminous hazel, no sign of the nerve racking red anywhere_. Perhaps it only appeared when she was upset or displeased?_ Loki thought. Her eyes looked brownish-gold now with a hint of blue and green.

Kitty stood upright and gave a big, cute yawn. With his head tipped to the side gently, he mentally guessed her height, which might be around 5'5" or 5'6". At his six foot two he would rise greatly above her, and she would come only up to his collar bone or maybe hi shoulder if he was lucky. She was on the larger side, but not overly. She had little curve, just the ones of her breasts and the slender sweep of her waist. She certainly was an odd one. Loki usually enjoyed women with plenty of curves, but she was different.

Kitty rubbed her eyes and yawned again. She looked sleepy, as if she had just woken from a nap. "Nah, not really." Her sentence was interrupted by another yawn. "I just took a cat nap, and then you rang and it scared the living daylights out of me. I've never run so fast in my life!" She gave a little giggle. It was higher pitched than her normal talking voice. It was probably about the only girly thing about her.

Loki felt bad about waking her. She was obviously strained already with this job and he'd sabotaged her only source of relaxation in a while. He cursed his own foolish desires silently.

"I apologize, my dear. I did not mean to wake you…." He replied honestly, and very softly but still loud enough for her to hear.

The little woman simply smiled sweetly, pulled up the chair that was sitting next to her and dropped into it. She scooted it closer to his cage and crossed her legs. Another yawn broke from her lips. "It doesn't matter, really. Besides, I'm already here. What did you want to talk about." She paused with her brows drawn together. "You did want to talk, right? You said you were lonely." Kitty trailed off in an awkward silence. Loki smiled gently, continuing to stand.

"If it is alright. I find myself in need of some….company." The prince heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his inky hair. He felt a bit better with her in the room. He wasn't as twitchy. But it was still there, lingering, waiting until she departed. Then it would wreak havoc again.

Kitty gave him a flashing smile. "No problem. It's my job, apparently." She scuffed the ground with her boot. Loki's eyes watched it raptly. "Is there something in particular you wanted to discuss?"

Loki blinked, tearing his gaze away from her large boot. He met her sparkling eyes with his. His mind pondered what to share with her, or what he wanted to learn about her. He settled on a few questions, not to many as not to overwhelm her.

He spread his arms a bit and took a step forward. "Tell me a bit about yourself, dear."

She seemed startled by that question. "Uhh….and why would you want to know? Im not important." Kitty crossed her arms over her chest and bit her bottom lip. She worried it with her teeth and Loki gazed at it darkly. He think he liked it when she did that.

"I'm interested in my lovely guard's past." Loki gave a dazzling grin and saw her cheeks darken. He felt a bubbling pride in the pit of his stomach at this.

"Lovely isn't one of the words I'd use to describe myself. Nothing like that. I'm not pretty at all." She grimaced with a rapid shake of her head. Loki's brows shot up but he said nothing. "Anyway, what do you want to know?"

Loki thought to himself with a little hum. Finally he said, "Where did you grow up?"

She got a wistful look to her face that lit up some of the darkness in Loki's soul. "I lived in Ohio my whole life, until a few months ago. My parents were divorced, so I lived with my dad. He had a little house with a whole forest in the backyard. In the summer, when the trees were in bloom, the whole back was like an entrance to another world. It was so beautiful." She sighed, then her eyes grew hard and cold. "Dad loved cars. He had tons of them all over the place. I think he loved his damn cars more than he loved me and my brothers. Or maybe it was just me."

Loki felt a twang of anger at her little story. He could relate with Thor and Odin. He hated it. Hearing that it happened to another, especially this woman, made his anger ebb just a bit. It was still there though, fresh and throbbing like a new wound.

He took a few steps closer, placing his hand on the glass. He locked gazes with her. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like, my dear. It isn't pretty."

"Yeah. I lived through it for fourteen years. I got away and lived with my Mum for another few years, finished school,  
and now here I am." She sounded so bitter and so unlike the blushing, happy girl he barely knew. He wanted to scoop her up and comfort her, and she could comfort him at the same time. They were so alike, yet so different.

He smiled sadly. "Why don't we change the subject, Kitten. Tell me about your mother."

That got the smile back on her face. "Where do I start?! Mum is a wonderful, caring woman. She's funny, weird and amazing like me. She was always there for me when my life was shit. She looks a lot like me, too. Most people say I look more like my dad, but I think it's just the hair. And maybe the eyes…." She flipped out her phone and touched a few buttons. She rose from her seat and came to the glass directly across from the God. With a big smile she held up the device for him to see. "This is her."

Loki looked at the picture of a middle aged woman with the same pale skin and brown hair as her daughter, who was right next to her in the photo. She wore round blue glasses and her daughter square framed black ones with bright green on the sides. They did look very similar, the way they smiled, the hair color, although her mother's hair was a shade or two lighter. They had the same nose, but the mother's was curved more than her daughter's prominent, straight one.

He smiled at the picture and the woman in front of him. She loved her mother very much. He remembered when he felt the same for Frigga. He still did, but he didn't and couldn't understand why she didn't tell him of his true heritage.

"What is your mother's name, if I may ask?"

"Leesa. That's my mum's name."

"She seems like a very nice woman, my dear. I would like to meet her."

Kitty was still smiling faintly as she stowed her phone back in her pocket. She didn't sit back down in the chair, but sank to the floor and sat cross-legged. After a moment's hesitation, Loki joined her. He had to admit, he rather liked this time with her. She wasn't like most Midgardians. She was interesting and fun to talk to and didn't bore him to death. She also didn't flare his temper like most.

"I think she'd like that. She likes to meet people I'm acquainted with." Kitty said brightly. She twisted her hands together in her lap.

Loki rested his arm on the knee he had up. "You mentioned brothers. What are they like?"

She shrugged, but her eyes darkened again. Loki cursed himself. He seemed to be bringing up things she did not want to talk about. Yet she still answered them. She was quite the woman, never backing down it seemed.

"They're annoying assholes. Eddy and Travis. Sure I love them, they're my brothers, but they're just like Dad: racist, sexist, greedy, selfish. Need I go on?"

She had a serious expression. Loki gave a slow grin that made her start to chuckle, then he started and it turned into full blown laughter for the both of them. Loki hadn't felt this way since before the incident back on Asgard. It felt good to laugh with joy rather than malice.

Kitty wiped her eyes with her tiny fingers and gave one last shuddering giggle. Loki rubbed a hand on his sharp jaw, still grinning. "I think I get it." He said.

She smiled again and wiped her face one final time. She just grinned like an idiot while he smirked. Loki wanted to stay like this forever, no worries, no responsibilities, just him and this woman who eased his suffering. But unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. He needed to rule this puny world. Having a woman on his arm would only slow him down and complicate things. He wouldn't risk that, he'd worked way too hard to fail now. But what harm could it bring to spend just a little bit with this girl?

A monstrous thumping interrupted Loki's train of thought. He immediately stood and set himself. He knew Thor was coming and he knew he was pissed about something.

"Get up, woman!" Loki hissed to the seated girl. Her wide eyed gaze met his and she shakily stood. "Now leave, before Thor unleashes his wrath on you. I suspect it's for me, but I don't want it inflicted upon you." She nodded and headed for the opposite exit.

"Wait!"

Quickly, Kitty looked back over her shoulder. Loki smiled.

"Thanks for the company, Kitten."

She stuck her tongue out at him and bounded through the door just as Thor came thundering in, hammer in hand.

"Brother!" He roared, stomping over. Loki clenched his jaw and moved back towards the middle of his cell, his coat billowing around his slim calves.

"I am not your brother. Can't you get that through your thick, dull-minded skull?!" Loki sneered back, the pent up anger rushing out. He faintly saw his skin turning blue as the Frost Giant took over.

Thor completely ignored Loki's statement. "I want you to stop your foolish games! You will not harm this woman!"

He was talking about Loki's Kitten. His uncontrollable rage overflowed. "Who says I was going to hurt her? And you can't talk, _brother_! I know you dislike her, you fought when she was introduced!" He growled. "What made you hate her, hmm? I'd like to know!" He laughed evilly.

"That is none of your concern!" Thor raised Mjollnir threateningly.

"Oh, but I think it is! She is my guard, after all. I'd like to know why my dear _brother_ doesn't like her."

"I _said_ it is none of your concern, Loki!"

"Come on, enlighten me!" Loki taunted his adopted brother with spread arms. He saw the telltale vein pop in his forehead that signaled that he was extremely ticked.

"She is a bad influence on others, not to mention you!" Thor raged back.

"Why would you care about my wellbeing? You threw me into an abyss!" Loki all but screamed. He remembered the feeling of free falling through eternal blackness. The cold of emptiness on his skin.

"You are not going to let that go, are you?"

Loki growled and paced in his cell again. "And why should I? You wouldn't either! Do you know how long I was there? How utterly miserable it was? _No_! So do not speak to me about not letting it go!"

Thor seemed defeated. His shoulders drooped, his hammer hanging limply in his meaty hand. Sparking anger still boiled in the center of Loki's stomach and he wasn't relenting. "And why would she be a bad influence? Do you know how much she cares about everything?"

The God of thunder was confused momentarily. "You know this how?"

"I am not as cold as you think, Thor."

Thor shook his blonde head and pointed at Loki. "No, no. You are smitten with her! Loki, what in the name of-"

"_I am __**not**__ smitten with anybody, you miserable quim! Do not go parading around spitting false accusations!"_ Loki was beyond angry now. He pounded on the glass with clenched fists with bared teeth. His hair was becoming messy ad out of place. The seething desire to mutilate his adopted brother was uncontrollable.

The blonde was in shock. "You are to stay away from this witch woman! She will only snare you into more trouble, and I will not let that happen. If it is the last thing I do." He swore and left without another word.

Loki, still enraged, couldn't comprehend what this entire conversation was supposed to be about. Perhaps it was a lecture, yes it was. "You do not tell me what to do, _brother_! You know _nothing_!" He screamed to no one.

Spinning around, he stalked to the bed and punched one of the support beams as hard as he could. The warmth of his blood spilled onto his still blue fist. The dark blue faded away and the red was more visible on the white of Loki's hand. He let out an echoing howl of anger that could probably be heard throughout the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I havent updated in a while. I had a rough week because my beloved little kitty, Tigger had cancer and was put to sleep. I'm really beat up about it. As a wise man once said, "Everything has it's time and everything must die." So here it is, chapter 5. I hope you like and I promise to get back into my regular routine soon. **_

_**xLunaAngelWarriorx:** _Ohmygawlash, thank yer so much! I'm glad you like LokixKitty but I myself kinda like BannerxFelicity. I'll go into more detail about them and ThorxKieran soon. I hope you keep the same opinion, though! C;

_**The Yoshinator:**_Yeah, I dont like Thor, that's why I made him such an ass to my story self. That way I can kick his arrogant ass the way I always wanted!

_**Hippyflowerp (Guest):** _Holy crap, thank you so much! I try to make it not seem as choppy as I feel it is. I'm glad I'm doing good!

_**I lurve all the reviews, they make me so happeh. **_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Felicity trailed behind Banner to the state of the art lab here on the Helicarrier. She'd never really known how to work in a lab; she was going to be a Kindergarten teacher. What use would she need in a laboratory?

But now, she had to admit, she was kind of glad she knew nothing so Bruce could spend his time on her.

The doctor was absolutely smexy. He had captured Felicity's little beating heart with the first look and now she didn't know what to do. She wanted to be with Bruce, but he was afraid that he'd reject her for being too young, or too short, or too naïve. Plus, she didn't know how to even let him know she was interested. And there was that little, 'I just met you' situation. Felicity always believed in Love-at-First-Sight but never thought it'd happen to her. She was star struck and elated.

She sat down in a spinney chair while Banner informed her about what they, including Tony, were going to be doing. It seemed simple enough. He finished by handing her a sterile white lab coat with a little name tag with her name printed in neat black font.

Felicity smiled sweetly at Banner and took the coat from his hands. He helped her put it on and her name tag, too. She blushed with his head so close to her boobs and she willed herself not to have a random muscle spasm and jerk forward, which would smother his face in her chest. _If Kitty was here she would poke me in the back in purpose_, Felicity thought lovingly and humiliatingly in her head. _Either her or Kieran. _

"Miss Caramelo, are you listening to me?"

Felicity was startled out of her thoughts by Banner's soft voice. She blushed furiously, cursing herself for getting lost in the maze inside her mind.

"Uh huh." She smiled big and shyly, not wanting him to know she hadn't been paying attention. That would be downright embarrassing.

Bruce gave her a wavering look that searched her eyes before turning back to the lab table. "As I was saying-"

"Bruce! It's a miracle!" Tony magically came into the room with wide spread arms. His grin was huge and ear to ear. Felicity felt out of place when he came in. He filled the room with his aura, which was powerful and smart. Also a little obnoxious.

Bruce passed Felicity a quick glance before settling his full attention on his lab-mate. "What is?"

Tony winked at the cowering Puerto Rican girl in the spinney chair when he spotted her. "I think I have a way to track the Tesseract!" He said proudly.

Bruce blinked rapidly, looking dumbfounded. He quickly recovered and started talking animatedly with Tony. Felicity sat there awkwardly while swinging her legs back and forth. She was about to leave to find Kieran and Kitty, when she passed a glance to Bruce. He smiled cutely, showing dimples, and motioned her over with his right hand.

Blushing, she skipped over and helped work for hours.

* * *

It was almost midnight, four hours after I'd gotten back from talking to Loki. I had really enjoyed it and I was glad he didn't seem crazy. Well, there was a quick flash of light in his emerald eyes when we spoke that hinted to a little insanity. That wasn't a big deal for me, all of my friends are practically insane, myself included. Nothing was wrong with crazy. It just made things more interesting and exciting.

It seemed a little naughty to almost be caught talking to the start of this whole thing. I had gotten away just in time but I had lingered for a bit to try and listen. I couldn't hear anything which meant the room was soundproof as well. I had started to trudge back to my room to shower and do some of my normal stuff when I'd heard a terrible, gut wrenching shout. It made goose bumps prickle on my arms ad my head pound. It also left me with a gaping emptiness in my chest that I willed to disappear. It wouldn't, it was persistent. I still felt it now, but it was fainter.

I had wondered after how I had heard Loki's howl of anger, and I knew it was him, through the walls. I had summed up that the person who'd come in after I fled must've exited and the door was open. The whole base might've heard for all I know.

I tried to scrub the echoing sound from my mind with loud music, preferably Kesha, but it didn't work. I could still hear the pain and raw anguish in his sinful, liquid voice. If I spent too long dwelling on it, the sound replayed perfectly in my mind. With no final option, I did what I usually do to clear my mind: read.

I was splayed across my queen sized bed with my Harry Potter book in hand when I heard a quick flurry of knocks on my door. I lowered my book a fraction so I could glare at the door as if I could mentally tell it to shut the hell up. Sadly, it was a pitiful attempt. Another set of knocks came, this time with a loud voice.

"Kitty?!" I smirked. Of course it was her. I sighed and lifted my book up and continued reading.

"Yes. That is I."

Kieran knocked again, this time with more force. "I need my code! Can I come in?" She said through the thick metal.

"Bitch niggas are not allowed in the Kingdom of Kitty." I replied, keeping the tiny smile out of my voice.

"Kitty!" She whined. I gave a tiny snort of concealed laughter.

"Ratchet peasants aren't allowed in the premises of Kitty's room." I kept the little game going, knowing completely well how this would end.

I heard a pause from the other side. "Have you been smoking something?!"

"Buttered toast!" I couldn't help the laugh that came from my throat. It was honestly really fun messing with Kieran.

"Kitty!" She pounded harder and pulled the door handle-and it opened. I saw her standing there like an idiot with a surprised expression on her face. She recovered in record time and stomped in, her violent orange hair splaying behind her. Her eyes betrayed her stony face, they glowed with humor.

"I was wondering when you'd realize it was open." I said from behind my book. Idly, I flipped a page as she plopped herself down on my bed. I wasn't expecting her to suddenly snatch my book from my fingers and hold it hostage.

"Hey!" I sat upright and tried to take it back. I knew I could easily over power her, but this was amusing.

"You've read this book hundreds of times! Stop, read something else!" Kieran waved a finger at me as if I were a child. I scoffed.

"I fucking love Harry Potter. Now give it back!"

"If you answer one question." She said with a dangerous smile. Her beetle black eyes glittered with a light I didn't like. I was setting myself up in her trap.

"And what's that, oh darling wife of mine?" I spoke cautiously, flipping back my annoying greenish bangs. My friends were weird; we were all related in some random way Kieran created. I was her wife, we married when I was conceived (which was four months after her) and Felicity was her daughter and my step-daughter. Some people looked at us like we had a disease or something when we called each other that in public. We all laughed at them.

"Tell me, is he cute?"

I was shocked, momentarily drawing a blank on what she was talking about. "Is who cu-oh. _Oooh_!" I felt my face heat up. She was talking about Loki. Well shit. I didn't even know where to begin! Maybe with his slick black hair, his beautiful face, his deep green eyes-

"You know who I'm talking about, huh?" She grinned, tossing the forgotten book behind her across the room. "Sooo….is he?" Kieran gave a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows.

I shrugged but it was more of an attempt to hide my burning cheeks. "I guess. In a sort of evil villain kind of way." I said with a tiny smile. Villains were my thing. I never thought one I'd ever seen was plain evil. There was always something that made them do what they did. They were misunderstood, that's all. All they needed was love and caring, but instead they got hate and punishment.

Kieran made a noise in the back of her throat I chuckled at. "Blech. I don't know what you see in them!" She held up a finger at me as I was about to rant at her. "Never mind. I don't want to feel the blunt of your terrible wrath." She fluttered her brightly painted nails at me. "I'll let you save that for Thor."

The way she said his name gave me some leverage to get back on top of the game. "And how is that dick doing, darling? You seem to have taken a fancy to him." I grinned at her. She slapped my arm again.

"So what if I have?" She said defensively, tugging on the ends of her hair.

"You like him, don't you?" I teased, tapping her on the tip of her hooked nose. She responded by licking my hand and arm.

"Goddamnit! No licking!" I pushed roughly, yet gently. She laughed.

"Heh! That's what you get, fuckin' ho!" She taunted with her tongue sticking out again. I flipped her off and clumsily got off the bed. She watched me as I retrieved my sketchpad and blue mechanical pencil. She was interested in what I was doing, watching me move around like a hawk. I wanted to show her what Loki looked like because I knew she was too lazy to go and meet him. Plus I liked drawing, and I also wanted to keep a picture of him.

I sat back on the bed, crossed my legs under me and flipped open to a clean page. Kieran scooted over and hovered over my shoulder. "What'cha doin', Kitty?"

I shushed her. 'You'll see." I began working. Drawing usually calmed me down along with reading. I had to do it with music, since all my work is inspired by the song I'm listening to. I think it helped my mind focus on what I wanted to create, and I did better.

It took a while and tons of erasing later till the picture was as good as it was going to get without a model. I was happy when I'd managed to recreate the rapture and smolder in his gaze when we spoke, and his razor sharp cheekbones. It still looked….dull and unfinished. It didn't look like him to me, but it was good enough.

I handed the pad to Kieran a bit nervously. I think I knew how she'd react. She loved staring at my art, even though it was mediocre, for hours. Well more like minutes until I snatched it back.

I watched as she turned the pad side to side, then upright and closer and farther from her face. I gnawed on my lip as she took her sweet old time.

Finally, thank God, she gave a tiny sort of snort-laugh-smile. "Sexy. Who's this supposed to be?"

Frustrated, I sighed and got up for the second time. I stood in front of a lounging Kieran and placed my hands on my hips. "Who the hell do you think?"

"Loki." She stated and I nodded in approval. I tapped my foot and chewed my lip again. I was jittery, like I'd had too much coffee and I hated coffee with a passion. That stuff was absolutely revolting. If I had to guess, it was the whole incident with a certain mischief God earlier that made me a twitchy wreck.

Kieran looked down at the image again with a knowing look. It made me fidget and walk in little circles with my arms crossed snugly across my bosom. All of a sudden she burst out laughing. I'll admit, it sparked my temper but it was easy to do that. I hated when people laughed at me other than when I do something ridiculous and funny. It made me want to beat the shit out of a brick wall.

"Ah, Kitty, you are adorable!" Kieran laid they pad down on the peacock blue sheets. I gazed at the smirking picture I'd drawn out of the corner of my eye, and then quickly settled back on Kieran. She leaned back on the giant mound of pillows I needed to have and crooked a finger at me to come here. My mind came up with a different scenario, but instead of my best friend it was a very delicious, shirtless Loki. I shook my thoughts away but I saw flashes of it whenever I blinked. I remained standing.

Kieran sat up, noticing my chilly demeanor. Frankly, I was tired and wanted to sleep. I usually got really testy when I was sleepy. If I got pissed off, whatever was closest was launched at the person ticking me off.

"What's wrong, darlin?" Again, another flashback, this time it was when Loki called me 'darling'. I liked it better when he said it.

I smiled sleepily. "Just tired, is all. I was rudely awoken from my nap." I pointed my blue painted finger at her smiling face. "You just sat there laughing, you bitch." Kieran gave her 'heh-heh' laugh that always made me chuckle.

"It's fun watching you react to having the beejezus scared out of you!" She giggled. I did my best impression of a cat's hiss.

"Is not! I swear, one day I'm going to keel over from being scared all the time!" I huffed, flipping my hair a bit. My best friend smiled in the way that made you all happy inside. Gracefully, she jumped from the bed onto the fuzzy white carpet placed under the bed that was still big enough to come out a fair distance from the sides.

I pulled her code from my pocket as she approached and handed it to her. She hugged me tight and let me go, placing my glasses in my hands. I totally forgot about them.

"Night Kitty, lurve ya." She bumped hips with me and I leaned over and licked all the way up her face. She groaned in disgust and exited the room faster than I thought possible. I heard her laughing the whole way, though.

I gave a great, heavy sigh and closed the door, not bothering with the lock. I ran a hand through the mass of my hair and decided to take a shower.

Half an hour later, I emerged clean and more tired than before. I put on Capri skull print pajama pants and a loose, black and white striped pirate shirt. I shook out the towel from my hair, tossed it in the general vicinity of the bathroom and collapsed into bed. I felt the edge of my sketchbook poking me in the side so I moved it, but nor before staring at the image for a moment. I smiled a bit and placed it tenderly on the nightstand. I put my phone on top, setting the volume to silent in case of any interruptions.

I fell into a deep sleep for approximately 2 hours. I was woken by the blaring of my cell, the same one as before when Loki had summoned. I groaned, thinking groggily that Fury must've done something so that I couldn't silence it. Cursing repeatedly, I stumbled from bed, still half asleep and out the door with phone in hand.

Guess I was visiting again. Fantastic.


	6. Chapter 6

_**OHMYFUCKINGGOD. TOM HIDDLESTON WON THE AWARD FOR BEST VILLIAN. I AM BEYOND HAPPY, SO I DECIDED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER NO MATTER WHAT. I am honestly so happy, it hurts. When my friend told me, I had this overwhelming feeling of happy. It was amazing. And so, here is a chapter that I believe is adorable, sexy and too cute to not like. Next one will be Kieran P.O.V. **_

_**Hippyflowerp:**_XD I'm so sorry for the wait. I hope that chapter made up for it! And I really apprecitate your concern. It means a lot, so thanks a billion.

_**xLunaAngelWarriorx:**_ Thanks, and hurr's the chapter! I hope you like this one... *wink*

_**WarriorDragonElf54:**_ Wow, thank you! Im very happy you like it!

_**I love all the reviews and faves! Thank yer soooo much! I lurve yew all!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Loki couldn't stop the monster erupting in the pit of his stomach. Something inside him had snapped when Thor criticized him, and it'd been festering for hours. His knuckles were bloody and sore, his throat raw. The amazing anger he felt made his skin change from royal blue to white at different intervals. He couldn't. Control. His. Anger. Part of him wondered, a very slim part, why he was so enraged, and the other part screamed that it was because Thor insulted him and his Kitten.

It was unhealthy for him to be this upset when Thor tried protecting him, even though he'd rather die than accept _his_ help. It scared him that he was this protective over a girl, a _Midgardian girl_ none the less. One he barely knew. What was weird was that he felt an overabundant rush of protectiveness for the brown haired girl.

He'd never been good at romantic relationships. He only used women, and the occasional man, to release pent up energy. Sex was all. No undying love and sweet words, no comforting body to hold close every night while he slept. Loki didn't see himself as a boyfriend, husband or a father. He was only a lover. He would try his hardest to keep it that way, but if someone slipped through his walls; he'd learn to love it.

Without thinking, and still lost in the storm of his mind, he retrieved the remote from his coat and pressed it once. He punched the beams once, then twice. She was taking too long, so he pushed it again. He thrust his fist to the metal, letting out a loud cry that drowned out the sound of the door being opened.

"Loki?" He spun around with a choking gasp at Kitty's sleep filled voice. His already ragged breath hitched a bit when he saw her tousled, glorious hair. It really was as spectacular as he'd imagined, all damp curls and waves, the bangs falling over the right side of her flushed face. Her eyes were heavily lidded and she rubbed at them with her free hand.

Not responding, he turned back around and continued beating himself and the wall. He heard her soft screech and a shout of his name. The door to his cell hissed open but he paid no attention. He wanted, no _needed_, to punish himself for his mistakes and his life.

Loki only ceased when he felt hands on his arm, tugging at an attempt to make him stop. He spun, grasping those hands and letting out a low, animalistic noise. The action shook Kitty, making her hair and assets bounce. He was also engulfed in an aromatic, citrus scent. He'd never smelt anything like it, he guessed they didn't have those kind of fruits on Asgard.

"Loki! What the _hell_-" Kitty gasped out. Loki tightened his hands painfully on her delicate wrists.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, flinging her wrists away and turned to punch the beam again. He heard the satisfying crunch of his knuckles.

"Goddamnit, _stop_!" She punched him surprisingly hard in the shoulder and leapt in front of his beam. She grabbed his arms with impressive strength. _She was very strong for a woman and a Midgardian_, Loki's mind told him. He blocked it out.

"Unhand me!" He spat in her stony face. Loki wasn't really mad at her concern for him, he appreciated it. But he refused to let her help. He was solitary and handled with things on his own. Back on Asgard he rarely ever saw a healer, and that was only in life or death situations. Now, all this was just a bit of minor pain compared to the searing knife-like agony in his mind.

Kitty's hazel eyes flashed a bright crimson. "No! You're going to keep punching that wall like a moron! You're breaking your hands, you idiot!" She ground out in a threatening voice. When she was angry like this it became rougher and louder with hidden power behind it. She was certainly someone a mortal wouldn't want to piss off. "Can't you see that?"

Loki jerked his hands back from her grip. "Of course I can! I'm doing this for a reason, one you could not possibly fathom!"

She arched an eyebrow. "I don't care! You shouldn't do that!" She threw her hands out in the air while her mane did a little flourish. "There are other ways to deal with pain, ways that don't include physical pain and mutilation!" Kitty gestured to his dripping white hands.

"This is the only way I can think of! The pain feels good, better, it makes me whole." Loki said truthfully, still staring into her red eyes. He wondered why her eyes did that, or if they did or if it was just a trick of the light.

Kitty's gaze softened, the red disappearing entirely in a blink of her eyes. She reached out slowly, like Loki was a wild animal she didn't want to scare away. Loki let her take his hands in hers. She was gentle with them. "Then let me help you." Loki's rage bubbled up again like a volcano. "Please."

He faltered at the word 'please'. He'd never been spoken to so caring before, other than when he was a child. His mental walls cracked a bit.

Gingerly, she pulled him over to his bed. Loki looked at his hands resting in Kitty's. Her hands were so tiny, fragile, like a music box dancer's. His big, gangly fingers looked odd and unnatural nestled in her oh, so very girly ones. He smiled when he noticed the little dimples on her knuckles.

She pulled him around so that his front half was facing her and the other, the bed. He gazed down at her and this was the first time he actually noticed what was happening.

She was in his cell, her in front of him without a care in the world other than caring for him. There was no glass between them, only air. Dizzy, citrus smelling air. There was nothing in the way of him harming her, but even if he did, he couldn't. Destroying something so pure and full of love would be a sin, and her death was one he didn't want on his conscious.

Curiously, he watched as she stood on her tip toes to lightly push him down in a sitting position. He was right; she was about up to his collar bone. His height made her look small and dainty.

Obediently, he lowered himself down. His face was now level with her chest. Loki looked up at her with a tilted head. She wasn't looking though. She was inspecting his battered hands carefully.

She was concentrating hard. Loki smiled at the tiny crease between arching eyebrows. Finally, Kitty looked at his face. She gave him a small smile. "I have to go get something. I'll be right back, and if I see you punching that wall again, you're getting slapped upside the head." She told him with a jab to his chest. He let out a low growl, and not one of anger.

She left and came back five minutes later with a brown bottle and towel in hand. She walked through the cell door with no hesitation and back to a sitting Loki. The door slid shut and hissed behind her.

Kitty opened the bottle and Loki was hit with a sharp, very unpleasant smell. He wrinkled his nose, watching as she wet the rag with it.

She looked into his eyes and took his right hand. "This is peroxide. It helps clean wounds. It may sting a bit…." Gazing down at the hand she was holding, she deftly started wiping at his ragged skin.

She was right, it did sting. It was like a thousand little knives being jabbed into his knuckles. He cried out in pain.

"By all the-" He stood abruptly, snatching his hand away and cradling it to his chest. Kitty raised a brow, hands on her hips.

"Hey!" She snapped.

"It hurts!" Loki whined. Both of her eyebrows went up, making her look sarcastic.

"It'll hurt worse if I don't use this. Now sit your ass back down and let me finish." She said commandingly. Grumbling, Loki obeyed.

She smiled reassuringly at him before picking up where she left off. Loki gritted his teeth at the pain, but didn't complain. She finished with his right hand and moved on to the other. Loki watched her while she worked. She looked peaceful and happy, to be doing something helpful, and maybe a bit sad. The former prince was moved at how caring she was, especially over him.

Kitty completed her work in a short amount of time. She placed a hand to his cheek with a small smile, and then quickly moved it away with a ferocious blush. She busied herself with cleaning up the _peroxide_ and ripping off the bottoms of her skull printed pajama pants.

She took one of the strips and one of his hands and gently wrapped it around the knuckles. She did the same to the other, making sure it was tight and knotted well. Loki stared down at his newly bandaged hands with a blank face. For once, his mind was clear of thoughts. It was just black.

"There. Now don't do anything rash to injure them again." She instructed. He didn't look at her. He could hear her rub the back of her neck. "Well I should probably get back to sleep. Good night."

She started to walk away but Loki grabbed her wrist, firmly yet gently, and tugged her back to him. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist and resting his head on the soft growth of her bosom.

Kitty made a little noise, something between a squeak and a gasp. Loki just tightened his arms more firmly around her and nuzzled his head closer. He couldn't even begin how to describe how much he appreciated her help and concern. This was the only way he knew how.

"Loki…."

"Thank you." He whispered into her shirt. She had remained rigid the whole time, but now she relaxed and placed her hands on his shoulders comfortingly. He could see her smiling in his head.

Loki allowed himself this moment of weakness but then started to pull away. He stopped when he felt her begin to run her hands hesitantly through his hair. It surprised him, he just sat there, arms still around her, head still on her breasts, eyes open. She gained confidence that he would not pull away and gave stronger strokes. She started from his scalp and used her long nails to rake her fingers down through the black strands.

It felt heavenly. Loki gave a strangled groan, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head. His mouth fell open a bit as she continued. After a while she started humming a song softly, and it only added to his experience. He could practically _feel _his tension and anger melt out the longer he stayed like this. No one he ever knew would be able to do this for him.

Kitty stopped humming and lifted his head so that he was looking at her. She was blushing becomingly and worrying her lower lip. His eyes followed it, wishing that just once he could be the one to bite it.

She flashed a sweet, innocent smile at him. His lips parted and he wetted them. She let her fingers wander through his night dark locks once more before taking his hand in both of hers. She brought it up to her mouth and kissed the wrap. She repeated the process with the other one. Loki barely kept back the little noise growing at the back of his throat.

She smirked cutely at him, blushing at his slightly confused look. "Felicity has me kiss her injuries whenever she gets them. She says they make it feel better." She admitted sheepishly, running her fingers across the back of his hand.

Loki didn't reply. He continued to stare at her with awe and affection. He slowly raised his free hand and placed it on her round cheek, much like she did earlier to him. Although he lingered.

He let it wander up the side of her face to the start of her hair line. He copied her actions and ran his hand through her damp-dry curls. She let out a tiny giggle as he did it repeatedly. His gaze was focused on her face, on her downcast eyes. He silently willed her to meet his gaze, and she did after a moment. His mouth parted a third time and a shaky sigh slipped out. He saw her cheeks darken more.

A similarly shaky laugh came from her lips. Hands on his shoulders again, she detangled herself from his arms. He continued to stroke her hair, though.

She swallowed thickly. He was having an effect on her without even trying. "You should, uh, get some sleep. You honestly look like you're gonna drop any moment." Loki raised his brows, not speaking.

Kitty ran her hand under his eyes, along the dark circles he knew were there. She was trying to prove her point, but his lids lowered a considerable amount. She swallowed again.

"C'mon, Loki. You need to sleep." Gently, she lowered him down with firm nudges on his shoulders. What she wasn't expecting was for him to drag her down on top of him, his arm still locked snugly around her.

She made a little 'ah' sound. She ended up sprawled on top of his chest with her knees on either side of his legs and her hands planted on his upper torso. Her hair haloed her surprised face and pooled on his shoulders. He took the opportunity to nuzzle it and her jaw. He placed a warm, open mouthed kiss on her cheek before releasing her.

Kitty bolted up and walked a few feet away from Loki. He watched her, completely enraptured.

She cleared her throat, tugging on her hair. "I, uh, I'll check on you tomorrow. Don't do anything to your hands. Good night, Loki." She looked him in the eyes one last time, then scampered away back to her quarters.

Loki stared in the direction she'd left long after she'd gone. His mind was clouded with thoughts on that wonderful, enchanting, amazing woman he'd somehow found himself caring for.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This...this was a dud chapter. I'll admit and I encourage you to yell at me for being a meanie. Go on, I'll take it.**_

_**It's just so hard to write in other's POV's. Especially Kieran's. Plus, I HATE Thor, so that makes it worse. Next time I'll try harder, I really will, to make it longer and sexy (eugh, Thor sexy? uh, lol nope!) On a somewhat happier note: I'm glad so many people like the story and are reviewing! It makes me a happy Kitty!**_

_**blissnight:**_I thought I was doing a really good job on Loki's POV. But I see your point. Thank you for giving me some advice, appreciate it bunches!

_**Hippyflowerp:**_Thank you! C: And I think it's really cool that you find yourself a lot like Kitty (who is me, which is just down right amazing) It makes me feel like I actually develop her (my) personality into words. Plus, who cant be a fan of Hiddles or darling Loki? I just dont understand. Ah well!

_**babygirllovin:**_I DID NOT. There was no actual locking of the face lips. Just Loki mouth (yum) to Kitty cheek.

_**WarriorDragonElf54:**_OOOOH SHANK YA! I thought it was pretty adorable when I thought it up. I was in class at the time (Math, ugh) and when it poppeed in I squeed really loud. My teacher gave me this look like I was a psycho. I dont blame him. I was fangoddessing.

_**xLunaAngelWarriorx:**_Many thanks, darlin! I'm glad you leik! C;

_**Next chapter will be Felicity POV. YUS! SO CUTE! Then Kitty POV chapter aftur that. Read and Review, lovelies!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

It was early six o'clock when Kieran woke. She really never woke up this early. So she tried going back to sleep, but couldn't. With a big sigh, she clambered from the bed and into the bathroom to shower.

Kieran took her time, letting the hot water work her sore muscles until she was sleepy again. But she didn't see the reason to go back to bed now she was awake.

She hopped out of the shower, towel dried her long, orange hair and changed into clean clothes. Kieran re-attached her piercings and earrings, and put on her makeup. Grabbing her iPhone, she headed to the Mess Hall to grab coffee.

The halls were deserted, except for only a few agents here and there. When Kieran passed, they gave her a formal salute. It seemed odd and wrong, but Kieran didn't question, just kept walking swiftly.

Her high tops echoed on the floor with each step she took, it was also how she knew someone was coming. She could hear their boots clomp on the metal from about two halls away. It seemed eerie and made little goose bumps rise on her arms. Kieran quickened her pace.

The only one in the Mess was Kitty, sitting cross-legged on one of the metal table tops reading a book and eating a pear. Her hair was up, as usual, and Kieran could see her silver nose ring which wasn't there yesterday. She was engrossed in the same Harry Potter book as last night, Goblet of Fire. It was her favorite, then Chamber of Secrets.

Kitty looked up as Kieran came closer. She gave the Japanese woman a smile before going back to her book. Kieran returned the gesture.

Kieran found coffee already made, and her favorite brew, too. She took it gratefully, and went to sit on the bench by Kitty. She kinda liked the quiet atmosphere of the room, with just the occasional turn of Kitty's book.

"You're up early, Kitty." Kieran said brightly, slipping into the seat. Kitty's hazel eyes flicked up from her book for a quick second and she smiled slightly. With a snap of her wrist, she closed the book and adjusted her green glasses.

She stretched and Kieran heard her back pop in several places. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Plus I have some things I need to do today, people to check on, bosses to tick off, the works." Kitty grinned, showing sharp little canines. Kieran shook her head playfully.

"People to check on? Sounds interesting…." Kieran sipped her coffee thoughtfully. She saw Kitty's cheeks darken a bit.

"Yeah, uh, I need to make sure he's alright. Something happened last night." She cringed a little, rubbing her chin. Her voice was hard and frightened at the same time.

"What happened?" To lighten the mood, Kieran added, "Did he try and rape you, Kitty? You know I can beat him up, if ya want."

Kitty threw her head back and laughed. "Yeah, like you can take on a God? You can't even beat my little brother, and he's a fucking wimp!" Kieran pouted and smacked the quarter Transylvanian woman's thigh. When she looked back down, she was somber again. "And….Loki was acting insane, punching the beams in his cell until his hands were almost broken. I stopped him, bandaged him up. I want to…." A sigh. "To make sure he's alright and he didn't do anything to his hands again."

Kieran watched Kitty curiously. She seemed frazzled at the mention of the prisoner, her eyes darted around rapidly and she sort of sighed his name. There were conflicting emotions in her hazel depths, adoration and fear. It was almost obvious that she liked him, a lot. And that was rare for Kitty, unheard of. She was only crazy for Fictional people; she was the fangirl queen, the fangoddess. She probably didn't know what the hell to do. _Poor Kitty…._

Kieran thought she had those feelings for Thor, Loki's 'brother'. She was certainly attracted to him, more so than anyone she'd met. He was strong, handsome, and funny. She'd spent some time with him after Kitty left the first time, and she had grown to like him. He was a lot like Kitty, but male with an obvious dick. Kieran wanted to get to know him better, see if they were compatible. If they were, she'd make a move. She _really_ liked him.

Kieran nodded understandingly, taking another heavy sip of her coffee. "That's a good idea, Kitty. Something I never thought I'd see from you, motherly." She smiled. "I like it. It's weird, though."

Kitty's mouth twitched upwards on one side in her little smile. "Hmm." She hummed, taking another bite of her half eaten pear. When she deemed it done, she threw it away when she got up from the table top. She went back, gathered her book and bumped her black legging covered hip to Kieran's shoulder. Kieran saw her slip and orange from her sleeve into her Hellboy 2 hoodie pocket along with a bottle of water.

Kitty threw her a wink before strutting out of the room just as Thor walked in. they stopped, glaring at each other for a tense moment before Kitty huffed and went on.

Thor turned his head around from looking after where Kitty took off when Kieran laughed loudly. His stone like face broke into a big grin and he made his way over and plopped down beside her.

"Good morning, my lady." He said, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it. He kept a hold of it even after he was done.

"You don't have to keep calling me 'My lady', ya know. I'm hardly royalty." Kieran stated cheekily, wiggling her fingers in Thor's. He just grinned.

"You are certainly beautiful enough to be royalty. After this is done, I wish to take you to Asgard with me. Father would adore you." Thor mused wistfully. Kieran was taken aback a bit. Sure, she wanted to see his home, it was bound to be amazing and glorious, but she didn't really want to leave Earth, her home. If, and if she cared for this God, she might have to adjust with life without her friends. Maybe she could take them with her….

Kieran shrugged. "I'd like that, Thor." She smiled and Thor's face lit up like a light.

"This is joyous! I look forward to when Loki's mess is cleaned up, and then I can show you my home!" He babbled like a kid.

Kieran laughed at his adorable nature. He was so sweet and cute! She didn't know what made Kitty not like him; she could sense things about people. Kieran made a mental note to ask her what that was.

Kieran, comfortable with the hulking God of thunder, and Thor, completely oblivious to everything besides the woman in front of him, talked for a good long while. It was well past breakfast when she had to leave. And she didn't think she wanted to.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Slightly longer chapter. More Writer's Block, more like Kitty Block if you ask me...ANYWAY, I JUST SAW THE THOR 2 TRAILER. LOKI'S. HAIR. allofmyyes. He looks like a rockstar. I'll admit, I like his hair better in the Avengers. That one is probably the best. On other news, I am currently addicted to Trace Adkins, the country singer. Yeah, I know, I know, information you dont want to know, but I need to share how sexy Loki and Thor (Even though I DESPISE him) would look so damn fiiiiinnne in a Country Look. and doing Trace's dance, or more of hip sway, in Honky Tonk Badonkadonk. Yeah. Oh. Yeah. Maybe Banner, too? Sure!**_

_**I have a little request from y'all. Do you have any suggestions on what you'd like me to put in here? It could be romance wise (But no shipping within ships! Example: KieranxFelicity, or KittyxFury, ect., ect.), tiny little things you want to happen? I'm game for anything. I have most, maybe a third, of this story planned out. I'm currently on Ch. 22 of my plan. C: I'd like to hear your suggestions!**_

_**xLunaAngelWarriorx:** _I'm glad you like the other romances goin' on! And that LokixKitty is still your fave! Thanks a bunch!

_**Hippyflowerp:**_I pulled off beautifully. Ohmygoodness, thank you so much. That comment really made my day when I read it! Thanks again, darlin!

_**Chapter. You may read, my mindless ramble is over. For now...**_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Working in the lab for hours and hours on end with Banner wasn't as bad as Felicity thought it would be. Sure, she had a major head ache from all the science and equations, but she'd deal with it all for the feeling of being near Bruce. Felicity was absolutely in love with him, after just meeting him a day ago. There was something that made her heart pound and her full-body blush take over. Maybe it was the way his hair curled into his handsome face, or the way his eyes lit up when he did an experiment right. Or perhaps the captivating aura of intelligence and sadness that quivered around him.

She often glanced at him from the corner of her eye, watching his nimble fingers dance across the computer screens. It was fascinating, brilliant at how he could do it so efficiently. Felicity almost envied him. Almost.

Now, here at her computer, she was dozing, watching his fingers. She hadn't gotten any sleep since she got here, and those fingers were hypnotizing. Felicity found herself nodding off and her head made a solid _plunk _on the lab desk.

Banner was by her side faster than she could think. "Miss Caramelo?! Are you alright?" His warm hands were on her tiny shoulders, hauling her up gently and securely. Her insides gave a massive flutter at the contact.

Felicity made a tiny '_Mghmm_' noise, struggling to stay awake. She heard the elder scientist sigh heavily and mutter something about working her too hard. His hand traveled to her hair line, moving it away from her ear. "Are you ill?"

Bruce felt her forehead with the back of his smooth hand, felt her pulse on her neck. He let out a relieved noise. "You don't have a fever or low heartbeat, that's good." He said half to himself. Felicity, having a moment where she was awake enough to move, sat up groggily.

Giving him a reassuring, sleepy smile, Felicity said, "I'm tired, that's all. I can keep working. What do you need me to-" She felt a sudden wave of dreariness wash over her, then leave. "-do?"

Banner gave her a stern, studying look. Felicity stared back at him with seemingly awake eyes. Their gazes locked, brown on brown, chocolate to chocolate, and something sizzled in the air. The rest of the room seemed to fade and swirl around Bruce and his eyes. It was only them.

An odd thing was that Felicity saw a bit into his mind and soul. She saw intelligence and a hidden, dark, angry place that he kept caged in the recesses of his brilliant consciousness. It sparkled like a kaleidoscope, with all the colors of the rainbow and then some she didn't even know existed.

This ability didn't surprise Felicity. She'd been able to do it since she was four. Sometimes it happened on accident, like this time, and others she did on purpose. Everyone she met and surveyed had their own consciousness. Kieran's was as bright as the sun, with swirling shades of purple, aqua, and pink. They reflected off each other like glass, lighting up her mind like a disco ball. Occasionally a misty, black tendril drifted lazily past the gleaming humor and intelligence. Those were dark parts and thoughts the person had. There were few with Kieran.

Kitty's mind, however, was different. The first time Felicity dove into it, she was shocked by the crystal clarity of her intelligence. It was a very icy-silvery-white shade of blue, paler than pale. There was far more knowledge in there than there should be for an twenty-five year old, just like Kieran. But there was a shadowy area underneath the shimmer. It festered and coiled, uncoiled like a snake about to strike. If it came too far out, Kitty's mind would smother it; demolish it with a mighty sword like power. The action fractured the icicle quality in her mind. There were several cracks already, some big and a massive one that looked surprisingly like the crack in Doctor Who (but she didn't find that out until later). Kitty's mind was fragile but magnificent. Kieran's was beautiful and unearthly. Banner's was like a prison with the lie of promised freedom on the other side of the bars.

Another sigh brought Felicity's own mind rushing back into her body. Banner was running a hand through his already messy hair. Crossing his arms over his nice chest, he looked at Felicity with defeat. "Fine. I need you to analyze this." He pointed to the expertly crafted golden scepter with a glowing blue orb in the middle of the end spikes.

It had been there since yesterday. Felicity didn't know what it was, but assumed it was Loki's. It was displayed bluntly on the table near the whole wall window. There were no wires attached, no sensors, nothing. Just the untouched, gold rod.

"What do you want me to analyze for?" Felicity mumbled, stumbling over to the lab table. Banner joined her.

"Any weird frequencies. Anything out of the ordinary we haven't checked already."

"Okie, but I have _one _question." Felicity held up her fingers a half inch apart.

"What's that?"

"What's that blue thingy on the swordy thingy, and can I poke somebody with it?"

"Just get too work, Miss Caramelo." He said good naturedly with a laugh.

Felicity got to work and after about five minutes later, Kitty strode through the door barefoot and attention grabbing. She could do that when she walked into a room, everyone present turned to look and gawk. It was the way she held herself, like a warrioress. An Amazonian warrior priestess. Only Kieran and Felicity knew about her insecurities and imperfections.

"What's up, sugar?" She said with a big grin. She held her arms out and Felicity, abandoning her work temporarily, launched her small self into them. She loved Kitty hugs; they were soft, squishy and comforting. Not to mention the safety she offered in her embrace.

"Nothin', just running test for Bruce." She replied, pulling away. A yawn split from her mouth suddenly. Kitty chuckled.

"You're working my step-daughter hard, Bruce. She's gonna collapse from exhaustion soon!" Kitty teased, glancing back at Bruce from her shoulder. She used the 'step-daughter' thing to confuse him and it worked well.

"Step-daughter….I-I don't understand…."

Kitty threw her head back and laughed. The higher pitched laugh, cackle Kitty called it, echoed through the room making it louder. She was never one to giggle. Kitty only chuckled and laughed. Never giggled. No one she met could ever make her giggle, it was deemed impossible by Felicity and Kieran.

"She's not really my step-daughter! It's something me, Kieran and Lissy do." She bumped her hip with a smiling Felicity's. "I'm her adopted mama."

"Mama Kitty!" Felicity said happily.

Bruce looked even more confused and that made Felicity and Kitty burst out laughing. Felicity sobered first. "I need to get back to work, Mama Kitty." She said.

Kitty pouted, but nodded. "Fine and I need to go somewhere, too. See ya, sugar." She kissed the Puerto Rican woman on the cheek quickly and headed out the door.

"Wait, Miss Underhill. I wish a word with you, if you don't mind, of course." Banner called, catching up to her. Kitty furrowed her brows a bit but nodded firmly.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, not that I know of. Why? Did you…."

Eyes wide, Kitty flailed her hands frantically. "N-No! I was just….curious."

Banner scrutinized her quickly before nodding. He gestured to the door and she headed out first. When she was past the threshold, he turned back. "Keep working. You're doing wonderful, Miss Caramelo."

Felicity felt a glow of pride inside at his words. It made her stomach flutter again. "You-you can call me Felicity, if-if you want." She squeaked out. She wanted him to use her real name, not her last one. It seemed too professional, and she wanted to be friends with him. Well maybe more than friends.

Banner considered it, and then said, "Alright, Felicity." With one last smile, he disappeared behind Kitty.

Elated, Felicity diligently worked, not aware of the conversation going on behind a thick wall of glass.


	9. Chapter 9

_**C:**** This is another good chapter. I'm happeh.**_

_**I think that all this is moving pretty fast, but the movie part happened in like a day or two. I kinda extended the part where Loki is still on the ship to like a week, maybe...So that's the reason. Just wanted to clarify!**_

_**Texas Bobcat:**_No, no, no, not today! Not for a while, but it'll be worth it if you decide to stick around that long!

_**xLunaAngelWarriorx:**_Thankies! Glad ya like my story still!

_**hippyflowerp:**_I would love to write a story for you or with you! And I'm glad that this story is flowing together! Makes meh so happy to find I'm doing good! Love!

**_WarriorDragonElf54:_ **Eheheh, I like LokixKitty, too. -w-

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

I was nervous about what Banner wanted to talk to me about. It was probably nothing, maybe something about Felicity, but another part of my brain whispered that he had somehow found out about last night. What Loki did. How I played along, wanted it, _craved_ it….

_Shut up, moron! _I thought angrily to myself. I could almost see the manifestation of my sub-conscious, I called her Doggie, beside me, leaning against my shoulder smirking.

_Darlin', you know it's true. You want his di-_

_Gah! Shut up, shut up, shut __**up**__! I do not want his dick! Jesus, man…. _My mental self, who was much better dressed, laughed the way I did. She tapped my nose with her finger.

_Oh, sugar, I think you do! You want him, and who doesn't?! And I think he's taken an interest in you. The way he looked at you last night was so…._ Doggie gave a dreamy shiver-sigh mix, _lustful. It was clear as crystal._

_Okay, Doggie. You need to get your mind outta the gutter! There is nooo way he would want me, even if what you said was true. And I don't believe you, missy. Never do! _Doggie's pale blue eyes widened in shock. Yes, Doggie looked different from me, thank God. It would be so awkward to talk to something that looked like me about this! Doggie was petite, ginger, and freckled. She always wore a pretty, knee-length powdery blue sundress with brown cowboy boots. Why cowboy boots? I have no idea.

_I always tell the truth! Well except for that one time in tenth grade….but I'm trust worthy all of the other times!_ She placed her tan hands on her hips with a scowl. She then threw her hands up in the air. _Fine! If you don't believe me, then so be it. I'm just trying to make you happy for once in your life!_

I narrowed my eyes at my sub-conscious manifestation. _I am happy, thank you. Mum loves me, Kieran and Felicity love me. _

Doggie stared at me curiously, then her gaze softened and was replaced by a never ending sadness. _That's not what I meant._ _You need someone else, everyone does. Trust me on this, Sabrina. He's special, Loki. I think he could be the one to bring you happiness, a happiness that your friends and family can't give you._

I looked away from my sub-conscious sadly. She was right. All my life I thought I'd filled up the lonely space in my heart with friends and family. Sometimes, since I was so numb to the pain, I forgot it was there. Every once in a while, when I lay in bed awake or am staring out into space, I remember it and the pain is so bad it kills me slowly. Like a hundred whip lashes or being branded with the hottest metal. Sooner or later, I'd perish.

Faintly I heard Doggie humming a love song I couldn't place the name of. When I looked back to speak again, she had disappeared.

I sighed, crumpling against the wall and running a hand over my face. I was tired now, from the conversation with my sub-conscious. I just wanted to go to my room, curl up in my sheets and sleep for a century or two, long enough for where I could forget my agony.

"Miss Underhill? Are you alright?!" It was Bruce and he was right in front of me. Wearily, I gazed up at him. He was concerned and caring. It made me smile a bit.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." I lied smoothly. I stood upright again and adjusted my glasses.

Bruce looked as if he didn't believe me, but he didn't persist. I respected him for that. "I needed to speak to you before you were off. Care to listen?"

I smiled a bit. "If I didn't want to listen, I wouldn't be here now, would I?" Bruce chuckled.

"True. What I wanted to say, well I wanted to say two things, but the first one is that Fury has assigned me on trying to find out what makes you and your friends different from other people. I'm going to need a blood sample and I need to run tests." He explained in a soft voice. I usually wasn't one for tests, and especially not needles, but he made almost sound not so bad.

"What kind of tests are we talking about?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled boyishly.

"Just the usual ones. I also wanted to compare your DNA with Thor's, and maybe Loki's. And maybe compare you to Loki's scepter in the lab…."

I held up my hands for him to stop. My head was starting to pound. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the fuck up, Doc! First, why would you need to compare my blood with the Gods'? And second, why run me against that damn sword-spear thing?!"

Bruce clapped his hands together, intertwining his pale fingers and pointing to me. "Ah, that's easy. Your attitude, the way you look, and even the way you act is reminiscent of Thor's and Loki's. I just want to make sure there is no connection, and if there is, then you might just be Asgardian." He laughed at my confused, open mouthed look. "Comparing you to the scepter was Tony's idea. He said when you walked in you radiated the same kind of energy as Loki's weapon."

I finally regained my voice from the shock of all this. "And what kind of energy is this?"

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We don't know yet. But we're sure that if you've lived for eighteen years without it affecting you, it wouldn't be dangerous. You don't have anything to worry about, Miss Underhill." He placed a warm hand on my shoulder comfortingly. It was reassuring, sure but it didn't feel right. I preferred the cold touch of Loki's hands over the warmth of anyone else's, even though I felt it only once, twice at the most. Okay, more than twice.

I swallowed thickly, and nodded. "Okay, you're the doctor. So what was the other thing?"

He removed his hand from my shoulder and backed up a few steps. It was if he was preparing himself for me to knock his brains out. Oh, this wasn't going to be good….

"I wanted to tell you to be careful around Loki." My temper flared at him. He saw it in my eyes and held his hands up in defense. "I just want you to be safe, Miss Underhill. I read your file; your father was a shit parent. If he's not going to do his job, someone has to. I don't want you to get hurt, is all!"

My anger fled quickly, like it was being flushed out by water. His words shocked me beyond measure, and it was so damn sweet. I felt the hot prick of familiar tears spring into my eyes. I struggled not to cry.

I smiled widely, eyes watering. Bruce stepped closer, not like a romantic, intimate closer, but more of a friendly gesture closer. He put both his hands on my hoodie covered shoulders, smiling at me. He cupped my cheek gently, wiping away a stray tear.

"You're so damn sweet!" I cried, busting into tears, which I only did in solitary. I felt childish crying in front of someone I barely knew, but I ignored it as he hugged me like he knew me for years. This man was amazing; he would be perfect for Felicity and make a great father.

He shhh'd and cooed at me while I cried with tears of joy on his shoulder. He was just a smidge taller than me so I could easily rest my head on his shoulder without standing on my tip toes. I wasn't all for tall guys. It made me feel smaller than I already was. I'm just barely tall enough to reach the cereal cupboard in my apartment, and i have to stand on my toes, too. All the men in my family are taller than me, and I hate them all, so I hate tall people. Well most of them, anyway.

Softly, he pushed me away, hands still planted on my shoulders. He smiled at me, a big goofy one that showed dimples. "You're a wonderful girl, and I'm here if you need to talk." I sniffed, smiling.

"Thank you, so much. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this." To prove what I couldn't put into words, I kissed him on the cheek. He seemed to understand and his eyes sparkled.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Underhill. And remember, I got your back. Whatever decisions you make, I'll support you." He said kindly, earnestly. I promised myself I would fuck up, for his sake and mine.

I grinned impishly. "Does this mean I can call you Daddy, now?" I teased, wiping tears from my face and sniffing loudly. Bruce laughed.

"No, no it doesn't. Think of me as….as a parental guardian."

"But kids call their parental guardians 'Daddy'. Why can't I?"

"Because I said so. Now I assume you were down here for a reason?" He asked, gazing back over his shoulder to stare into the lab. Felicity was working away, occasionally letting a ginormous yawn loose.

"Trying to get rid of me, huh?" The tears had stopped thankfully, but I could tell my nose and eyes were still red and puffy. And whenever I cried, my eyes got greener. I thought it was cool. "But you're right, I wanted to check on Loki."

Bruce's head whipped back. His eyes were wide and held a slight hint of fear and concern. It quickly vanished and he smiled. "Don't get into trouble, Miss Underhill….Do you mind if I call you Sabrina?"

I laughed. "Sure, that or Kitty. Whatever floats your boat, Doc!" I patted him on the shoulder, before starting to walk in the direction of Loki's cell room. "And don't worry! I won't get into any trouble. I'm a good girl. Most of the time."

The walk was quiet. I passed Steve Rodgers, who waved and gave a cute smile, which I returned. I didn't see anyone else.

I was at the big door that led to Loki's cell. He was on the other side. I stopped walking, chewing my lip roughly. I was a bit nervous about seeing him again. I still remember last night in excruciating detail. I was absolutely terrified when I walked in on him beating the wall. I freaked, I wanted to help him desperately. Somehow, during those ten-twenty minutes, he'd touched something in me. He pulled on my heart strings like a harp player, twisted my emotions around and caressed my soul. I didn't know if I found it scary or breathtakingly amazing.

I took one big gulp of air and opened the door.

Loki didn't hear me open the door. I could see him. He was slumped in a sitting position on his bed, elbows on his knees and head hung in his hands. His fingers were gripping his hair tightly and his back was ridged.

Slowly, I walked forward. He still didn't look up or acknowledge my presence. He must've been so deep in thought that he couldn't hear a thing besides his mind. I inched closer a bit more. Nothing. Closer still. Nada. I nearly shrieked when he let out a loud, strangled groan. I held my breath, waiting for him to look up at me. But he didn't, he made the sound at himself. Another groan escaped his open mouth, this one choked and ragged. It made my insides hot and my face flush. I wondered what he was thinking about.

The third noise was a long, low moan that gradually got deeper and huskier at the end. I'd thought that he was just not feeling well or thinking about something really upsetting. These were sounds of pleasure. They were absolutely delicious. _How could I have mistaken them for bad memories? I'm an idiot._

Not knowing what else to do, I said, "Loki!"

His head shot up and I met his startlingly dark eyes. Loki's normally pale face was flushed the tiniest bit and it looked as if he had been gnawing on his lips.

I walked closer, hands in my pocket, toying with the orange and bottle of water I was going to give him. When I got nearer, he stood like his ass was on fire. I smiled at him, trying to cleanse the lingering sounds of his noises from my head.

"Hey, Loki." I said albeit breathlessly. His chest heaved when I said his name and another small sound passed his swollen lips. It made me blush again.

We stared at each other for a while. I couldn't meet his eyes for this long without blushing furiously, so I resorted to looking at his breast plate, instead. He didn't seem to mind.

"How are your hands?" I asked quietly. They were still bandaged with my skull print pant shreds.

Loki quickly looked down at them, then back to me. His jaw worked before he spoke. "Fine. Better." His voice was rough, like he was parched.

I pulled out the food in my pocket and I saw him eye it hungrily. "I brought you food. You must be starving." _No shit, Sherlock. You're such a dumbass. _I scolded myself.

"Yes. Yes I am…."

I nodded half to myself, going to open his cell door. My fingers shook as I opened, hacked is more like it, the cell. The door came open with a whoosh of compressed air. It was accompanied by Loki's shaky sigh.

I stood right outside the door frame, not moving. I had mixed emotions about doing this simple thing. It could go great and I could get out soon without hassle or it could be like last night. I kinda wanted the second option to happen.

I looked back over my shoulder at the main door, checking to see if anyone was paying this block a surprise visit. No one was, thank God. When I turned back around I almost had a heart attack. Loki had moved from the other end of his little glass cell to inches away from me in seconds. He was so close I was able to see the burning smolder in his eyes.

I gasped in fear. I hated being snuck up on; I was a very jumpy person. And whenever someone did it, they either got smacked or licked. Licking Loki was out of the equation, even though I loved to lick people and I bet he would taste really good, so I went to punch him in the stomach.

With lightning reflex, he grabbed my wrist, holding it tight. It scared the beejezus out of me, again. Loki kept on staring at me with those dark green eyes, which were definitely not the usual emerald.

Slowly, he leaned in closer. Our lips were centimeters apart and I could taste the breath he was heavily breathing out. It was like some kind of candy and fruit mixture, with a hint of something foreign. _I wonder if his lips would taste the same as his breath…._

Instead of closing the distance between our mouths, like I wanted him to do, he lowered his head to my neck. His sweet breath rushed against my skin before he kissed it once. It was barely more than a brush of pale pink lips, but it made me whimper pathetically. He added a rough nip into his toxic mix, and it made me weak kneed.

I had heard Kieran talking about loving all that rough shit, and I thought if this was anything like it, I was in _love. _I guess I was a sucker for the rough stuff, now.

Loki kissed my neck several more times, bit once more, then traveled up to whisper in my ear.

"So sweet, my pet. Perfect." He murmured with another bite, this one harder. I screwed my eyes closed to prevent myself from making embarrassing noises. Faintly, I felt him take the food from my vice grip. He growled against my neck, and then was gone. I didn't waste any time, I bolted, closing the door of his cell behind me.

I desperately wanted to stay, to have him ravish me, and do many other things, but I know I couldn't. I'd be violating my job, practically throwing it down the drain. Not to mention that he was probably just playing me. No way he could actually want to do that. He must have sinister reasons behind _seducing_ me. To me, it was unethical.

But maybe, just _maybe _he did want me. It was a very slim chance, but it could be true. If it is true, I didn't understand. He was a God, for fuck's sake. He could do better than me! Unless….unless I was special somehow.

"Well hell." I mumbled aloud to myself, crumpling to the ground right outside the main cell block door.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm sorry. I had a shitty week last week and horrible writer's block.**_

_**xLunaAngelWarriorx:**_C: Thank yew!

_**Hippyflowerp:**_I know! *Swoons* and Fanks!

_**WarriorDragonElf54:** _Oh yeah, me too. Life's just not fun without people in your head!

_**Hope you like this chapter. R&R, plz!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

I sat on that wall for a good long while, thinking. It was mainly just about old memories, of Mum, my friends I haven't seen since high school, my cats that Mum took care of for me. Everything happy that was in my life, which wasn't very much. All of it involved my mum. She was a saint, an angel come to love me. I loved her to death, and I always will, even after.

I was reliving the time when me and Mum baked for the first time without me screwing up the ingredients or burning something, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up I saw the person I'd expect the least: Steve Rodgers.

He was still wearing his blue body suit which seemed to be his battle armour, too. He was smiling boyishly, his blue eyes alight. I smiled back exhaustedly.

"Thought I'd find you here, ma'am." He said happily, crossing his arms with his smile still on. "Fury called for a meeting, and you were the only one missing. He sent me to collect you."

I nodded, not in the mood to ask stupid questions. "What's the meeting about, do you know?" That wasn't a stupid question. It was a very logical one.

"I don't know, ma'am. He wouldn't start until you got there." I made a little 'Oh' sound, blushing. Great.

"Who's there? Like…._everybody?_" I gulped. I wasn't one for meetings or big crowds of people, I got nervous and the fact that I hated people did nothing for me.

"No, only your friends, the scientists and Thor." He grinned when I groaned at the blonde God's name. "We should leave now, ma'am. Fury is already impatient as it is." He held out his big, calloused hand for me. I chewed my lip nervously, letting haul me up like I weighed nothing, and I weighed a pretty big amount. He smiled at me, squeezed my hand and let it fall gently.

The walk was quiet, awkwardly so. Thankfully since we walked so fast, both naturally, we got to the CIC in record time. Steve stopped, gesturing to the door with a small smile of encouragement.

"Did I mention how much I hate meetings?" I asked Steve, working my jaw nervously. He patted my shoulder with a laugh.

"No, but I kind of figured. It's not so bad, ma'am. I have to go and take care of some things, so go on and don't say anything stupid." He teased with a blinding smile. Steve saluted me before marching off down the hall.

I smiled on behalf of myself. He was an adorable man, he didn't seem the type to be a soldier but there aren't certain types of men who can be one, I guess. Most people imagine them to be all big, burly and tough, but there are some who are doing it for the greater good. Like Steve, it seemed. And he had a very proper manner, a gentleman. That was very rare nowadays. No one had manners, either. Well, some anyway. _I _had manners. My mum taught me well.

With a huge sigh, I turned back to the CIC door, and before I could chicken out and hide in my room for the next year or so, went through.

Just as Steve said, only Thor, Bruce, and Tony were there along with Kieran and Felicity. Fury was standing, along with Thor, and staring at the giant holo-screen of Loki's cell. My heart skipped a beat and I was paralyzed. What if they saw what had happened not fifteen minutes ago?! _I'm so busted…._

Everyone was relaxing and lounging, Kieran playing on her phone, Felicity reading one of her many books and Bruce and Banner playing cards, which Tony was cheating at. It almost didn't seem like a meeting, but just a friendly gathering. It was going to end horribly, though, I know it.

Fury looked up slightly as I approached. His mouth was set in a tight line and his good eye was cold. His gaze told me to sit before he blew up and I did, avoiding his eyes. Quickly, I slid into the seat between Kieran and Felicity.

Director Fury stood straight when I was seated. His dark eye flicked back to the screen once before he settled on the table. "Now that Miss Underhill has decided to join us, we will get down to business." He boomed in the empty bridge. "I want to discuss a few things, the first being your progress." Fury addressed us alone. I shrunk down in my seat, pulling my legs up and resting my arms on my knees.

He pushed a few buttons on the console and the screen went to a video playback of Loki's cell. It was normal and the time said that I wasn't there. I thanked the heavens for that.

After a few seconds of nothing, I saw Felicity walk in with Loki's scepter behind her back. The black haired God couldn't see her because he was facing the other way, so she got up to the front, took the scepter from behind her and started poking his cell loudly.

Loki had turned around at the sound and narrowed his eyes at a grinning Felicity.

"Heeey!" She giggled, poking some more.

Loki clenched his jaw a couple times. "Why is there a dwarf _poking _at my cell?" He ground out. Fury stopped the video there.

"Miss Caramelo, you don't go around poking prisoner's cells! It tends to piss them off! What were you thinking?"

Little Felicity looked on the verge of tears, but Banner spoke up. "I'm sorry, Director, I had Felicity test something for me. I needed to see how the scepter reacted while in Loki's presence and I sent her to do it. If you're blaming anyone, blame me."

Felicity shot him a grateful look, but I knew he was telling the truth. Idly, I wondered what was up Fury's ass today.

"Send me a copy of the results when we're done here." Banner nodded and Fury moved on to me.

"Miss Underhill. You've accomplished nothing. Care to explain why?" His voice was as cold as his gaze and it sent bad shivers down my spine. I gulped in a breath.

"I-I haven't really gotten around to asking about the Tesseract, yet. I promise I'll do it soon." It wasn't entirely a lie; I really didn't have time to ask Loki. He was always too busy doing things to me that haunt my sleep. Hopefully Fury didn't probe deeper.

He nodded stiffly after staring at me for a long while. "Very well." He turned to Kieran. "I got your report, well done, Miss Goto. Keep it up." Fury's voice was still icy, even with the compliment. With a push of a couple buttons, he sent the screen back to a live view of Loki's cell.

Fury started talking about the whole "Different from Other Humans" thing while I just focused on the screen. My temper was rising quickly and only from a couple of minutes. When I needed to calm myself, I looked out into space or at something interesting. It wasn't working this time.

At the mention of my name, the trance I'd created was broken. I looked back at the Director and saw him eyeing my anklet, visible from the position I was sitting in.

"Miss Underhill, would you mind letting me see that?" He held out his hand expectantly to me. I glared at it, baring my teeth.

"Mum said I wasn't supposed to take it off. I'm not allowed, and I'm not supposed to give it to anyone, not even to look at it." I said firmly.

Fury's eye twitched and he let his hand fall. "And why not?" He was pissed.

I narrowed my eyes at him threateningly. "Mum said it helps to control it, whatever it is. She said something bad might happen if I didn't have them on. I try to wear all three. She said it would give a greater chance of _it _not coming out."

Fury started to pace around the table. Everyone stared at me, Thor with a look of mild horror and understanding, Bruce and Tony with rapt attention, Kieran and Felicity with fear. I ignored them best I could, I didn't want to be seen as the monster parents told their kids about at night. And that was exactly how they were looking at me.

"Have you ever noticed how pale you are, Miss Underhill?" the question took me by surprise.

"What does that have to do with-"

"Your skin is paler than everyone else's' on this ship. Except for Loki's." He said in a low, dark voice. "Have you ever wondered why your eyes turn red when you are angry?" He stopped, slamming his hands on the table in front of me. "It's already there, Miss Underhill! You can't hide it, you can't control it! You have to study it, we have to! Hell we'll lock you up if it means we get the chance to analyze your difference!"

That did it. Temper overload. I shot out of my seat, successfully knocking it over. "Like. _Hell. _I am not going to be your _goddamn lab rat! _I'd rather die than have you….you _dissect _me like a frog just so you can see what the hell I am!" I got up in his face, screaming. I could see my reflection in his eye. My eyes were red, and my teeth looked pointier, and the silver nose ring's blue runes were glowing brightly. I looked….feral and alien. To be honest, it scared me to death.

My necklace that was buried under my hoodie, burned against my skin like hot coals. It never did that. Ever. Frightened, I yanked it up by the chain and saw it glowing brighter than even the nose ring. The inside of the sapphire stone swirled with dark shadows that moved to my finger when I touched it.

Disgusted, I flung it to Fury and it hit him square in the face. He was smiling triumphantly. I hissed at him, just like a cat, but it was louder. "Fuck you!" I raged. He grinned and I punched him in the nose. His blood gushed onto my hand satisfyingly. I'd broken his nose.

I stormed out of the CIC in a hurry after that, not looking back and wiping Fury's blood off on my pants.

* * *

The rest of the night I spent in my room, curled up under the covers. I'd locked my door so that no one could get in from the outside. Fury came by, knocking on my door and I screamed for him to go away until my throat was sore. Eventually he left, but there were more, like Bruce, Tony, Felicity, and even Thor. I told them all to piss off.

I didn't remember turning a movie on. All I heard was random tid bits of Lord of the Rings from the TV mounted on the wall. I blasted the volume so I didn't have to hear anyone else outside my door.

My phone rang a total of five times, all from Loki. I ignored them, crying myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Next week I will be going on a school field trip for three days, Wedensday-Friday. I wont be uploading those days or maybe after cuz I will probably need to sleep for like a week. I'll try though, trust me! I love you all dearly!**_

**_foxyitalian23:_ **Here is moar! C; There'll be plenty more to come!

_**TheAntiCupid:**_I see what you did there! XDD And I'll be happy to oblige!

_**WarriorDragonElf54:**_ Eyup, sure was.

_**xLunaAngelWarriorx:**_Everyone needs a chance to be an ass, and this was Fury's time to shine! And you'll have to wait to find out what Kitty is, but I'm sure ur gonna LOVE IT.

_**hippyflowerp:**_CX Thank you, dear!

_**BelleBomb:**_ HeeHee! I actually thought that him and Jane were adorbs! ( i still hate him, tho.) And I'm glad u love the story!

_**Didnt know if I told you, but I absoutley ADORE all the reviews! I cant explain how happy they make me! Please keep it up?!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Loki lay on his bed, hands behind his head, thinking solely about Kitty. She always haunted his jumbled thoughts, clearing them and replacing them with her glow. Lately, especially when he slept, he had carnal desires for her. He had acted on them mere hours ago and now hated himself for it. He had scared her away, maybe for good. Loki wished he could go back and change what he'd done. But alas, he couldn't. All Loki could do was try to fix things and not fuck up again. He needed to learn how to control himself around the Midgardian woman.

From his pocket, Loki pulled out the half eaten fruit Kitty had given him and held it up to the light. He studied it curiously.

This is what he'd smelt on Kitty, what she smelled like. This strange little fruit. It tasted like her skin, as well. Loki wanted to learn the name of the fruit his beloved tasted and smelt like. _My beloved….funny, how little I have known her and I care more deeply for her than anyone. _The thought didn't frighten Loki anymore. He accepted it now, didn't fight it. He hoped her feelings mirrored his. It felt as though his cold, dark heart was being held in her soft, cool hands and she was giving it life again. Giving life to him. He was….alive for the first time in months, maybe years.

He vowed he'd repay that debt to her in any way possible, no matter how long it took. He would do it for an eternity, but that was too short of a time.

With a soft sigh, Loki pulled off a small section of the orange fruit and slipped it into his awaiting mouth. When the taste hit his tongue, Loki shivered delightfully. His back arched lightly off his bed and he groaned softly. Loki never knew eating fruit could be this….sexual. And it was all because it was the same taste as Kitty. Even though he was somewhat ashamed, he let himself indulge in this moment of sin.

Loki's fantasies were shattered, however, when Thor came barging into the room.

The black haired God jumped up with flamed cheeks. His embarrassment disappeared when Thor spoke.

"Tell me where the Tesseract is. _Now._"

Loki's eye twitched in irritation. Stiffly, he stowed the fruit back into his coat and looked back at the gold manned man with malice. "I know not where it is, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Loki sneered at his adopted brother.

Thor raised his hammer in anger. "And who would you tell? That witch woman, certainly! She was supposed to question you about the Tesseract's location, be she failed, so now I am taking charge!" The words Thor spoke almost made Loki stumble back in shock. But he suspected it already. Hearing it out loud was different.

At the term 'Witch Woman', Loki grew angry. He hated the degrading names Thor called his beloved with a fiery passion. Loki was going to make him pay for every name he used in his presence.

Hiding his emotions, Loki scoffed and grinned. "I would never reveal my plans to a mere mortal, _brother._ I thought you knew me better than that." He lied easily through years of practice. The lie about not telling Kitten pierced him, though. He would, indeed, tell her anything she asked of him. She could halt the lies before they left his lips. Her and only Her.

Thor lowered his hammer a fraction and looked closely at the caged God. "I do not believe you. Your mind is clouded by that minx, you are not thinking correctly. You would tell her, I know. Your infatuation with her is amusing, Brother." Thor started to laugh joyously as he spoke.

"What are you laughing at?" Loki growled with his hands fisted at his sides. Thor continued to laugh.

"It is funny, how such a strong woman breaks by the mention of her curse! Your _Kitty_ wept like a little girl when Fury was done with her!" Thor threw his head back and boomed out his laughter in heavy waves. First Loki felt shock, that his warrioress could weep at all, then anger at Thor for laughing at his beloved's weakness, and finally, a smoldering, _burning hatred _for Fury. Loki wanted to rip him apart limb from limb, he wanted Fury to beg for mercy at his feet. No one, and he meant _no one, _should make something so lovely and caring weep, except from sheer happiness.

"Shut up." Loki hissed menacingly. It made Thor laugh harder. "_Shut up!" _Loki launched himself at the glass, his hands crackling with ice and his skin going blue. It startled Thor a bit and he stopped laughing, thankfully. Loki's hands clawed at the glass, fingernails making a horrid screeching sound as he dug them in.

"You are the one who lies, Thor. You are trying to trick me. But I will not be fooled by it!" Loki gave a dry chuckle to himself. Who was he kidding? Loki knew he wasn't lying, he just didn't want to believe that such a simple thing Fury had done would make his beloved weep. _She must have had a very hard life, full of sadness and sorrow, to be undone so easily. I pity her. She is like me in so many ways..._

With a roar of frustration, Loki let his head fall smack into the glass, his hands falling to his sides. His eyes stung with tears he very rarely shed. He wished he could do something, anything. But his wishes were futile.

Thor did not say anything, but walked up to the cage. He placed his hand, not carrying the hammer, on the glass almost comfortingly. Loki did not want it. Not from him.

"Leave." He whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. He heard Thor shift his feet.

"Loki…."

"_Leave!" _Loki sprung back with magic crackling at his fingertips. He bared his teeth in a snarl at the older God. Thor simply shook his gold head and sauntered away.

Loki stood there panting long after Thor had left, his thoughts a deadly jumble. His fingers flexed and un-flexed, then set, and did it again. He snarled softly, knowing what he was going to do, and damn the consequences. He teleported.

The room was frigid, not ice cold, but cold enough. It felt good on Loki's feverish skin. He blinked several times until the room came into focus.

He could see her bed and her huddled form, along with a pale gleam of flesh. A device mounted on the wall was glowing blue, lighting the blankets, bookshelves, desk, and the walls littered with pictures that caught his attention.

He maneuvered his way through scattered clothing, books, shoes and other things on the way to the wall nearest her bed. The pictures became clearer.

They were of him. All of them. Every. Single. One. They were….beautiful.

He fingered one that was of him sitting on his bed. It was exquisitely done, the only color being his armour. The rest was black and grey, his hair being the darkest shade of black. Loki went to another one, showing him back grounded in a frozen ice world looking frighteningly similar to Jotunheim. Shades of blue, silver and white made up the picture, along with the dark consistency of Loki's head, turned down against the wind.

The third one he picked was the most amazing.

Like the others, it was of him, but this one wasn't from a distance. It was a stunning close up with unbelievable detail. She had somehow captured rapture in his face, the burning desire in his eyes. There was color in this one, his coloring. His eyes were decorated a brilliant shade of emerald and a bright green, his slightly open mouth was tinged pink and looked wet, his closed fist was dusted with coral, the glass reflecting his armour. It was spectacular, and it made his throat close up.

Turning away from the wall, he was met with the sight of a sleeping Kitty.

He walked over slowly, making sure not to wake her. Loki towered over his beloved, watching.

She was wrapped around some kind of pillow, longer than her, blue in color with tiger stripes along it. She was half covered in the blankets, with one leg peeping out and lounged over the long pillow. Her beautiful hair was splayed across her face and the pillows under her head.

From the device on the wall, she was bathed in blue, causing her to have an ethereal glow. It highlighted her lips, the curve of her cheek, the arch of her eyebrows and the thick expanse of her visible leg. It hinted off her hair, making it look like polished mahogany. She looked like a goddess, wrecked by sorrow and defeat, not some witch Thor made her out to be.

Loki walked closer, gingerly sitting on the edge of her bed. He held his breath when she shifted, moving her leg around his, onto his lap, and moving her head up a bit. When she was still, he let it out silently. He gazed lovingly at her, moving his hand to rest on her left ankle.

He could see the tear tracks on her face, along with her reddened nose and eyelids. He lifted his other hand and gently placed it on her heated cheek, wiping a few new tears away. The other idly caressed the curve of her ankle slowly. He hated seeing her like this, so alone and broken. So hurt.

Watching her brows furrow in sleep made him hesitantly reach out with his mind into hers. What he saw was his beloved running from a darkness that was chasing her through the same land as in the second picture he viewed. She was sobbing openly in her nightmare, constantly looking over her shoulder and stumbling. It was unnerving to watch. So Loki soothed her mind with his, willing the nightmares to depart and vanish. He knew he succeeded when he heard Kitty sigh shakily and smile slightly. Loki couldn't help but smile himself.

He brushed some of her hair off of her face and ended up running his hands through it repeatedly. It was so soft, like clouds or silk. It smelt overwhelmingly of the fruit she'd given him. Leaning down, he buried his nose into her locks and breathed in deeply, grinning into the massive curls. He moved from her hair to her cheek then, and placed a lingering kiss there, and on her neck. Once, twice, three times, more until he thought he had showered the whole length of it with his kisses. He stayed like that, his face nestled in the crook of her lovely neck, his arm lightly wrapped around her side and the other cupping her cheek. Loki felt her move again and sigh. She curled into his body as she shifted.

Regretfully, he planted one last kiss on her neck before rising. It wasn't before a single silver tear fell from his nose onto the white skin of her jaw, though. It made a sizzling sound that Loki didn't hear as he got up and used his magic to return Kitty's room to normal. He watched the books, clothes and other things lazily floated past into their correct spaces. He made sure they were all back in place before looking back once more at Kitty, then teleporting back to his cell.


	12. Chapter 12

_**-w- This chapter is probably under the more mature rating, just sayin. I hope you all like, and I love you all! Thank you so much for all the reviews, faves, and follows! **_

_**jane(guest):**_:D

_**arabella(guest):** _They made me smile, too. C:

_**hippyflowerp:**_It made you cry?! I feel so bad now, yet happy! I'm so sorry! Thank you! And I did have fun at D.C. aside from bitchy drama that is school.

_**foxyitalian23:**_XD Dont worry, it's comin soon, darlin! And I love ur name. So sexeh

_**aisha99022:**_Thanks! CX

_**xLunaAngelWarriorx:**_XDD I LULD SO HARD (that's what she said) AT UR COMMENT! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, DEAR!

_**WarriorDragonElf54:**_Loki's such a sweetie, I love him.

_**I changed my Penname. Now it's NibblingTransylvanian, instead of QueenGalacticaKitty. Just thought you oughta know! I loved all the reviews I got while on my trip to D.C. They made me smile, especially with all that drama sheit going on. I cant thank you guys again! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! **_

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Three days. I spent three whole days wallowing in my room, not exiting for anything except food and the tests Banner needed to run. My eyes burned from the many tears I'd shed, my throat was raw from crying out. I was just a big mess.

Today I decided to stop my foolish actions. I wasn't going to talk to anyone, though, well no one important. I wanted to see Loki. I wanted to see him so badly my heart ached. Lately, he had been appearing in my dreams, my nightmares. He was usually there battling my demons, protecting me, risking his own life for me. In those nightmares, he wore more formal armour, with a flowing emerald cape and a golden helmet with long, curling horns. He fought in hand to hand combat with the monsters that chased me, but he never lost. Not once. Whenever he had finished the last off, he'd come to me and kiss me on my forehead, all bloody and sweaty with his helmet in hand, and then I'd wake up in my bed.

Sighing heavily, I rolled over; cuddling my little stuffed snow leopard that I'd named Benedict. I kissed him roughly on the head, tossed him on the other side of the bed, and clumsily got up. I stumbled over to the bathroom, using the walls as support. I stood in front of the full mirror when id regained my balance, studying myself.

I looked as horrible as I felt. I had dark circles under my eyes, my nose was still red, and my eyes were bloodshot. Strewn about everywhere in tangles and curls, was my hair. I haven't showered in two days and I desperately needed one. So, sighing again, I brushed my mane out and took a long, relaxing shower. I spent about fifteen minutes after my shower sitting on my bed, cuddling Benedict, in Capri yoga pants, a tank top, and my B.P.R.D. hoodie.

_You gotta get up and face them sometime, honey. _I told myself grimly. I looked at Benny, at his dull blue eyes. I sighed, bringing my knees up, resting my head on Benny and stared at the many drawings of Loki on my wall. I'd added some new ones while I was locked in my room. My favorite was one of him shirtless, only in his pants, with his horned helmet under his arm, and an exhilarated little smile on his face. I did it in color, showing the ever so slight flush of his face, the gold of his helmet, the amazing green of his eyes and the slight sweat on his body. _He's so damn beautiful. All the God he's supposed to be….I need see him again. I….miss him._

I got up, putting my hair back with a large clip from my side table. I looked back at Benedict, lonely little Benedict sitting blankly on my sheets, and said, "Wish me luck, Benny. Hopefully he doesn't hate me for not answering his calls." I chewed my lip before slipping out of my room.

The halls were dead silent. It was only eight p.m. _Everyone must be at a meeting or something. And I wasn't invited. I don't have a problem with that._

I took a detour to the cafeteria, thinking that Loki would probably be hungry. _I don't think anyone was actually giving him food the past three days. They don't care; all they want is the Tesseract. That goddamn Tesseract. Fuck them. _I grabbed what I grabbed last time, water and an orange. I put them in my marsupial pouch and headed on again.

I stuck my hands in my pocket, taking slow steps down the hall. I didn't want to rush, but I also did. I wanted to see Loki _so _bad, but I didn't know what to say when I got there. _Hey, sorry I didn't come see ya! I was kinda moping in my room, thinking about how shitty my life is! No big deal, I'm here now! _I slapped myself in the forehead. _Okay, Sabrina, just shut up. You're making this worse for yourself._

_What do I say? I….think I should apologize to him. Only him. He deserves it; he didn't make me feel like shit, like a fucking monster. He was always so nice to me. Kind. Aside from the….more gropey times. Which I didn't mind at all. _I giggled a bit, something I never really did. I don't giggle. I chuckle or cackle. I never giggled. Until Loki came into my life.

I heaved out a breath, tucking a stray strand of blue-blonde hair into my makeshift bun. Resuming my walk, I passed the Lab. Looking through the full glass mirror, I spotted Banner working furiously on something sciency that made my head pound even more by looking at it. _I should've taken some ibuprofen while I was in my room. _

I was about to walk away when Banner saw me. His eyes widened a fraction and his mouth dropped. I waved at him weakly, smiling. He waved back, holding a pencil in his hand. I lingered a bit, watching him work, before heading down the hall again.

The farther I got, the more nervous I became. I started fiddling with the orange in my pocket. Without giving myself time to get it together, I strode through with my head high.

Immediately, Loki looked up from his hands, rising from his bed quickly. His striking eyes were large and his mouth hung open the slightest bit, just like Banner's. He was stunned speechless.

Sheepishly, I walked forward, playing with the edges of my sleeves. Without hesitation, I opened his door, steeping inside. That was my mistake, because he grabbed my arms with lightning fast speed and pinned me against the wall. I gasped as my head hit the glass.

_This seems a little familiar, no? _I thought.

"Loki-" I started but was cut off by his loud, drawn out growl. It sent shivers down my spine and I quivered from the intensity of it.

"Three days. Three days without you." He ground out, his grip on my arms tightening. His lips were set in a thin, white line and his eyes were hard emeralds. No emotion whatsoever. It frightened me a bit. _Maybe I shouldn't have come…._

"Loki, I-"

"Hush, Pet!" Loki's hands slid down to my hands, pressing them to the glass. When he called me pet, I swooned, my knees buckling for a second. My heart started to beat faster and faster with every passing moment and was now out of control. My mouth had gone dry as well, like the Sahara desert.

Loki leaned closer, hands now traveling to my waist, gripping firmly. I gave a tiny cry from the pressure, which he seemed to relish in.

"I cannot deny the allure you hold over me, my pet. Even if I wanted to." He said in a low, seductive voice. It made goose bumps rise on my skin.

"What?" I whispered. He started to chuckle, softly at first, then growing until it echoed around the cell. He looked completely insane at the moment, and I hoped to God that he didn't kill me. When Loki looked back at me he was grinning. He put his hands back on my biceps, pushing me further into the glass with his body. I could feel every dip and contour of him and his armour, and I'm not gonna lie, it felt nice. Really nice.

"You haunt my every waking thought, Pet. It's maddening. I'm going crazy!" His mouth lifted at one end in an open mouthed psyco smile. He laughed a bit more then became serious, getting close enough that our noses brushed. "The only cure is you, ironically. The source of my insanity. Three days without your eyes, your silken skin, your laugh…."

I drew my brows together. "What are you saying, Loki? I don't understand." Loki stared at me, breathing heavily from his mouth.

"I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you." He whispered hoarsely. My mouth dropped open at his words, and my face heated. "Whether you come willingly or not. You will be mine, and mine alone, do you understand?"

My heart soared at his words, while my body did other things. _This can't be happening, it's not real. I'm dreaming still. I know it._ "You….you want….me? Is that right?" I asked breathlessly.

"I _need _you, dear, I cannot be without you." He took my hand in both of his, kissed it lightly, and placed it above his heart. Loki looked me dead in the eyes while he spoke. "Do you hear the beat of my heart as I hold you close to me? It beats only for you, my sweet." He then pulled me to him, his embrace tight.

I lay my head on the spot where his heart lay, and I did hear its pace quicken a considerable amount. It was soothing, and soon my heart matched his rhythm. I smiled into his leather, breathing in the almost candy like scent of him. I was still shocked. Completely. It was nice being wanted, though. It made me feel special.

We were silent a while after that, just holding each other. Loki stroked my hair, which he'd let down and tossed the clip behind him. His heart was still racing and mine was, too, in perfect unison. I never wanted this to end.

"I apologize, darling, for the way I acted before, on all those other days. I touched you without your permission and I am ashamed. I want you to….hit me as redemption." He spoke quietly. I looked up quickly at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not hitting you, Loki! And I kinda liked it, to tell the truth. It was nice, it felt good." I blushed, staring at the bronze of his breastplate. I heard his audible intake of breath and looked up into his noticeably darker eyes.

He pushed me backwards into the glass again, hands on my waist. I placed mine on the cool glass and blushed at him. I began to chew at my bottom lip and his eyes followed it.

"Do you know how much I've wanted to feel the softness of your lips, pet? To be the one to worry it with my teeth?" He murmured in my ear. I shook my head, swallowing thickly.

"Please?" I asked sweetly, putting my hands flat on his chest. He glanced down at them, then back up. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Loki made a noise in the back of his throat that was very arousing. He chucked me under the chin and leaned toward me. "Then come here, bewitching girl."

Right when he was about to connect our lips, I did what he asked. I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. His head snapped to the side and stayed there. I was afraid that I'd pissed him off, but when he turned his head back, his eyes were filled with a burning passion and he was heaving out breaths.

His hand came up and fisted in my loose hair, the other around my waist firmly. Then, without warning, he smashed his lips to mine in a hungry, bruising first kiss.

I was unable to move for the first couple seconds, all I could do was feel his reaction, which was excellent. Loki shivered violently, groaning loudly and I followed. He resumed, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. By this time, I could wrap my arms around his neck and bury my hands in his lovely hair, tugging ever so slightly.

He gasped, biting my lip, and then going back in with a muttered, "By the _Gods…._" I giggled and he took the chance to sneakily slip his tongue into my mouth. I made a startled noise, but soon relaxed at the alien feeling. Just like the rest of him, his tongue was cold. It was wet and what he did with it made my knees buckle completely. He had to hold me up while we continued our kisses ferociously. Each time we did, our mouths made lewd, wet sounds that made me tingle all over.

Loki pulled back slightly, gasping. "So sweet, my pet. More." He rushed back in, biting and sucking and licking my lips all while he moved my leg over his thigh so our hips were nestled within each other. I could feel him there, his hardness pressing against me. I moaned into his mouth and he harshly thrust his hips forward, snug into mine.

I gripped his inky hair tighter, while he continued to rut on me and kiss me at the same time.

"Can I touch you, my dear?" He asked, out of breath and in a husky voice. I nodded desperately and he groaned his approval. Smashing his mouth back onto mine, his other hand moved down my collar bone, lower and lower until he was cupping my breast in his hand.

It made me freeze, then he squeezed it lightly and I just melted. I arched my back, pushing it more firmly into his hand. He continued to caress it, undulate his hips with mine and kiss me like an animal. I was in heaven, he was my heaven, and I never wanted to leave.

The hand holding my leg went down to my ass and he dug his fingers in, bringing me higher onto his hips. "Loki!" I moaned quietly, letting my head fall back and biting my lip. He moaned right back, his mouth going to my throat, which was obscured by my hoodie. He growled at the offending piece of clothing, and went to remove it.

"W-wait! I don't have a….uh….bra on under my tank top." I told him shyly. He cocked his head to the side and met my gaze.

"Bra? What is a bra, my dear?" He asked, going to lift my hoodie again. I tried to meekly stop him, but I didn't want him to stop.

"It's a piece of clothing that hold your, uh, boobs. Women have to wear one, otherwise it would be uncomfortable." He had lifted my hoodie off while I explained what a bra was and was now staring at my chest with hungry eyes.

His hand went right back onto my breast, but now this time the feeling was enhanced. I moaned loudly, then slapped a hand over my mouth in embarrassment. He clicked his talented tongue at me, lightly slapping my behind.

"Don't muffle your sounds of pleasure, baby. I want so badly to hear them." He purred silkily, moving his head down to my chest. I dug my fingers into his hair and moved his head closer, wanting his mouth, but my damn phone started going off. It scared me half to death and I honestly wanted to stomp it to pieces.

I fumbled with it, and saw that it was none other than Fury. He had texted me about a meeting that was going on now. I apparently needed to be there.

Loki had started biting my neck, still pushing his hips into mine. "You are not going anywhere, darling. I finally had the chance to taste you, feel you, and I cannot stop." He kissed me again, his tongue dancing with mine.

"I'm sorry, I have to. It's Fury." I gasped out, screwing my eyes shut in pleasure. His hands tightened on me at Fury's name.

"I will kill him." He growled darkly, making his way down my throat again. I pushed him away reluctantly. He gave me sad, smoldering puppy eyes.

"No. Please. If anyone gets to, it's me." I grinned devilishly and he groaned.

"You're so deliciously evil, my dear." Kissing me again, he picked me up and spun me in a circle. "I love that."

Loki let me down, and I went to retrieve my stuff. I was still all tingly and my knees could barely hold me up. My brain was cloudy with desire. I did not want to leave. I had to, though.

I got my hoodie first, then my clip which was by the bed. I fastened it in my hair, put my hoodie back on and turned to find Loki standing behind me.

He pulled me toward him, nuzzling my jawline and placing little kisses there. He pushed me back on his bed, and crawled on top of me, hiking my leg up again to get delicious leverage. Loki began to gently rock his hips into mine again, trying to get me to stay.

"Loki…." I was cut off by his slow, tender kiss that made my insides flutter. During it, I started to clumsily meet his hips with mine.

He stopped his actions, all of them to my disappointment, and cupped my face in one hand. I looked into his warm green eyes with a smile. "Come back later, my dear." Loki kissed me one last time and let me go, sitting back on his bed as I walked disappointedly out the cell and the room.

"Promise." I whispered to myself halfway down the hall.

* * *

_**P.S. I did get a stuffed Snow Leopard at the Smithsonian, but he was first named Loki. Then I changed it to Benedict, as in Benedict Cumberpatch, the guy who plays Sherlock (unf) in BBC's Sherlock. C:**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello, darlings! I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been kinda busy, watching Supernatural like a madwoman and dealing with Daddy problems. I'm back now, and I'll try to get back into my original routine!**_

_**xLunaAngelWarriorx:**_"Get a room", you say...you dont know how right you are! I think Loki would've liked it if someone walked in, though. C;

_**WarriorDragonElf54:**_YES. I saw it Sunday! I. Loved it. Spock and Khan are my boys, and DAYUM Benny looked good. His arms...everything! CX

**_hippyflowerp:_ **CX I liked writing that one, but it was sorta awkward. I'm looking forward to doing more scenes like that one but with less clothing...

_**I love you all. The reviews, faves and follows are amazing. C:**_

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

Felicity got the call a few minutes ago and was already at the meeting. She was seated next to Bruce and Kieran, drinking hot chocolate from a tall glass. Felicity was starring off into space, the glass resting on her lips and Bruce secretly holding her hand under the table. They had become a thing the last three days. He had confessed his feelings for her, and that if he or Felicity didn't make it out of this war that he wanted to spend the time left with her. Felicity had been overjoyed and accepted immediately, the whole ordeal ending in Bruce kissing her for the longest time. It was euphoric.

Bruce squeezed her hand lightly, and she was snapped out of her thoughts. Bruce smiled at her and she grinned back, twining her fingers more snugly with his. Bruce seemed more chipper than usual, he was seriously giddy. Felicity had asked him what was making him so happy, other than being with her, but he told her nothing.

So she sat, holding her boyfriend's hand and waiting for Fury to start the meeting. When he thought everyone was there, not including Kitty, he began by stating that he had found what made Felicity and Kieran special.

Felicity perked up, setting down her drink and leaning forward. Banner was grinning wider. Felicity's stomach was beginning to flutter with excitement. She would finally know what separated her from ordinary humans. _I wonder what I could be. Hopefully it's something cool and not very….cannibalistic. _

Fury opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. It was silent with only the hiss and creak of the machinery. Fury was staring behind Felicity intently, so she and the rest of the group went to look, and Felicity was shocked at what, or who, she saw.

The woman who'd been friends with her for years was standing in the doorway. She looked bad, with red rimmed blood shot eyes, frazzled hair haphazardly kept in place with a clip. Kitty was tired, Felicity could tell. Her face had a deep sleeping look, but she was still nervous about something. She kept looking back over her shoulder down the hall.

The Puerto Rican was delighted to see Kitty. She hadn't seen her for three whole days and nobody had spoken about her since. Sure, Felicity was angry with her for not talking to her, or coming to see her, but Felicity knew Kitty was distraught. She'd never seen her this unhappy, mild disappointments compared to this one were back there in their history, mostly caused by her father and siblings. She got over those quickly with the help of her friends. But this time she didn't want anyone's sympathy. Felicity was truly scared for her. _I think she might've finally crashed. It was bound to happen, but I didn't know it would be here and now. Poor Kitty…._

Looking over at Kieran, Felicity noted how she was staring at Kitty the same way Fury was. She was wiggling in her seat next to Thor and trying to get her attention. It wasn't working, Kitty's icy gaze was focused on Fury with surprising intensity for someone who looked like they were about to drop.

Fury stood straighter, placing his hands behind his back and lifting his head so he was looking down his nose at Kitty. "So nice of you to join us, Miss Underhill." He said stonily, blinking his good eye. Felicity glanced back at Kitty to see her curl her lip in anger. She could tell Kitty was dying to scream and yell at him till her throat was sore, but she held her tongue. From the corner of her eye, Felicity saw Kieran raise her brows at Kitty's self-control.

Fury swung his hand over to an empty chair beside Thor. "Care to take a seat?"

Kitty smiled sweetly. "No, I think I'm good." She replied sarcastically with a tilt of her head. Fury scowled and ignored her again, turning his attention back to the Avengers. Felicity kept looking at Kitty, trying to probe her mind with her powers but to no avail. It resulted in Kitty turning and gazing right at her. Felicity offered a small smile, but Kitty didn't take the bait right away. She cocked her head to the side, chewed on her lip then gave the tiniest of smiles. It was basically just a quirk of her lips, but it was still a smile to Felicity. Then her face went back to its blank state and Fury was talking again.

"I have gathered you here today, of all days, to share something. As you know, these three ladies all have something unique about them. They differ from us, humans. We didn't know how, or why, but we do now." Fury said with pride. His dark eye lingered on Kitty as he spoke, not longer than a second. Felicity turned halfway so she could see her friend and her boss. Her eyes flicked to Kitty, noting how her jaw was clenched so tight that her lips were starting to go white. Her eyes held hope and anger and fear. She wanted to know so bad what she was, yet she was horrified at the same time.

"Banner, if you would?" Bruce nodded, squeezing Felicity's hand once before rising and going to stand next to Fury. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them, making an 'ah' as he gathered his thoughts.

"Well, you three know the tests I ran. I tested you against everything I know of, and I came back successful." He smiled hesitantly at them. "I guess I'll start with you, Miss Caramelo."

Now the nerves set in big time. Felicity swallowed hard, squirmed in her seat and wrung her hands. Kitty gave her a happy smile and it went all the way to her eyes. Kieran reached over and took the hand Bruce had been gripping.

"We've," He motioned to him and Tony, "have found out that you are half witch and half fae. You are familiar with those creatures, yes?" She nodded, stunned. "Your powers are a mix of both. You have the fae's glamour, control of the earth, mind reading, and the witch's teleportation, spellworking and long life."

Felicity breathed out harshly, her eyelids fluttering. "Yes, I've been able to use some of those for my entire life, mainly the mind reading." She said in a high pitched voice. "It's easy for me. Now I know why."

Bruce smiled brilliantly at her, winking before moving to Kieran. "Miss Goto. You were much more difficult to figure out, but we got it. You're a Goddess."

Thor grinned ecstatically, kissing her quickly on the cheek. Kieran was surprised, holding her hand to her chest. Yet she was smiling like a cat that'd caught the canary. "Fuck yeah! What can I do?"

"We don't exactly know. We're still tracing your background, bloodlines, etcetera. I have a theory about why you're here on Earth, that you'd been cast out for something you did and wiped your memory. It must've been pretty bad." Banner said, adjusting his glasses smartly.

"Like Loki?" Felicity said in a whisper. She saw Kitty stiffen and glare at her. Felicity spared a glance at Kitty, finding her eyes blazing with fury but they dimmed when she blinked. She turned her face away, staring at the ground.

"Yes, exactly like Loki." Fury said venomously, looking pointedly at Kitty who glared poison dipped daggers back.

Kieran, grinning still, muttered "Cool…." Under her breath as Fury rose from his seated position at the head of the table. "From now on, I want you to study your differences, read all you can and practice. Dismissed."

They all went to leave when the woman in the back of the group spoke. "What about me?" It was so soft, full of naïve hope. Everyone turned to look at Kitty. She had puppy eyes, her hands toying with her sweatshirt sleeves.

Bruce walked up to her slowly. Felicity knew what he was going to tell her and it was heartbreaking. Of all them, Kitty wanted to know what she was the most. She wanted to make sure whatever she was wouldn't hurt anyone, if she wouldn't. She wanted to know so she could protect the people she loved most.

"I'm….sorry, I don't have anything about you, Miss Underhill. I really am sorry." Bruce apologized sincerely, placing a hand on Kitty's shoulder. Her head fell, nodding with a grim smile on her face. When she looked back up she was on the verge of tears. Kitty opened her mouth, trying to say something, but nothing came out. Biting her lip hard, she nodded once more and left in a rush.

The rest of the group followed suit, more on their own time until it was just Bruce and Felicity left. He held open his arms and she glided into them, smiling into his purple button up.

They hugged for what seemed like an eternity, Bruce rocking back and forth and gently stroking Felicity's back and hair, she running her hands across the place where his hair started from the nape of his neck. She looked up and kissed him softly on the lips, loving the softness of them. He deepened the kiss, holding her head back a fraction while she smiled into it.

Felicity and Bruce broke apart, breathing a bit heavier. Smiling, Felicity slipped her hand into his and he led them back to the lab in blissful silence.


	14. Chapter 14

_**EHEHEHEHEH. that is all I have to say.**_

_**Arabella:**_CX Thank you, dear!

**_Guest:_**Oh, why thank you, and yes it is almost time...

**_babygirllovin:_**Awe, I love you too, sugar! And dont worry, I wont tell Britt. C;

**_WarriorDragonElf54:_**Really? I think so, too!

**_hippyflowerp:_ **Thank you! C: And you wont have to wait very long!

_**xLunaAngelWarriorx:**_Why thank you! But Kieran and Felicity(the real ones) were the ones who told me what to make them! I was obligated to comply!

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

The dream Loki woke from was the best and most vivid yet. It was a bit different from the others, but a good different.

He was back on Asgard, with its familiar golden halls and cool, sharp tasting air. There was no one around and it was dead silent. Loki was the only one.

Walking down the halls, Loki felt a pang of sadness and a flittering rush of happiness. He was back home, or what he used to call home. Even if he was the only one in sight. He never thought he'd see the palace again. He didn't realize how much he missed it, how much he wanted to go back.

Lost in previous memories, Loki's feet took him to the royal gardens. He gazed sadly up at the jumble of different trees, flowers and little birds flitting from branch to branch. There were pale pink cherry trees, gathered when the All Father had traveled to a distant land, willows whose drooping leaves touched the surfaces of ponds and pools, white-flowering dogwoods form Midgard, and many others. In flowers, there were roses, white, red, yellow, blue, black, silver, bundles of lilacs hanging from their bushes, various colours of orchids, lilies, lotus, and an abundant amount of Asgardian flowers.

A gust of the cool air made the trees dance, the flowers sway and their fragrance float Loki's way, along with the scent of something else, so familiar, yet unlike the smells here. It was fruit, the same fruit his beloved was reminiscent of. At the same time, her reverberating laughter echoed to his right.

His heart raced, and so did he. He ran, weaving in and out of trees and bushes frantically. The pure need to see his Kitty was beginning to become an obsession, and it shamed him. He couldn't help it, though. She was a sweet, loved curse upon him and he would never wish it away.

Her adorable laughter rang again, further to his left, taunting him. Loki ran faster, his hands using the tree trunks as supports when he turned. His beloved's laugh was heard again, this time along with a high pitched sort of gurgling laugh. Loki's heart was beating uncontrollably at this point. He prayed by the Nine that she wasn't hurt.

At long last he burst through a line of flowering trees to see an ancient willow tree, surrounded by sparkling turquoise water. The pool isolated the tree, leaving only a tiny island with a range of stones leading to it. Loki remembered this tree, he used to come here often as a kid. He would read books from sun up to sundown here. Slowly, he walked closer, staring up at the topmost branches. He could've sworn Kitty's laugh had come from here….

"But Mama! Can't I go and adventure?! The gardens are so pretty…." A loud voice said in a high tenor. Loki's head whipped to the location from which it came. Cautiously, the dark prince stepped forward to the tree.

"Hush, Vergil, don't wake your sister. We can go later, if you want, dear. Let mummy sit here for a bit." Loki sucked in a breath as he heard his love's alto voice replying to the child. _Her son…._

His heart threatening to explode, Loki reached the base of the water and the first moss covered stepping stone. Balancing with ease, he quickly made his way to the tree, pushing aside the dipping leaves with a trembling hand.

"Okay." The tenor voice pouted, and that voice belonged to a little boy. He was gangly with pale skin spotted with dirt, cuts and bruises. He had shaggy silver-white hair, the bangs falling in his big blue eyes. He had on a pair of brown trousers and a necklace around his throat, which was a single blue stone on a chain of silver. By his side rested a wooden sword.

"That's my little warrior. Someone needs to protect me and your sister, who better than you?" Kitty said with a grand smile. Loki's beloved was seated with her feet tucked beneath her, holding a bundle with one arm. His beloved was dressed in Asgardian apparel, a simple dark tube dress held up only by her breasts and a long shawl, as large as a sheet, made of emerald silk pooled around her elbows. Her hair was styled a lot like Frigga's aside from the bangs, which fell to the side in curls.

Loki edged closer, trying to get a look at the tiny bundle in his love's arm, but it was wrapped too tightly in green blankets and tucked too close to Kitty's bosom. Loki felt disappointment wash through him.

"But Mama, what about Father? Doesn't he protect us?" The boy, Vergil, asked with his head tipped to the side a lot like Kitty did. Loki remained glued to the shadows of the tree, listening.

"Of course! He does so with his life. You know, your father taught me everything I know now. I had no idea who, or what I was until I met him." Kitty said softly, holding her arm out for her son. He clambered up onto her lap, nestling his angular head in the crook of Kitty's pale neck. Vergil raised his hand and toyed with the being in the bundle, and Loki heard it giggle. His heart constricted again.

The boy looked up through his dark lashes. "What are we, Mama?" He murmured, gripping Kitty's hand. She smiled and kissed his messy hair.

"Something old and powerful, sweetheart." She replied with a secret smile. Vergil made a loud whining groan and Kitty instantly shushed him, chuckling quietly. Loki's face gave way to a little smirk.

Fed up with sticking to the shadows, Loki emerged from the leaves. He was hesitant at first, then thought better as he saw Kitty's beautiful face light up.

She uttered his name the same time the boy yelled, "Father!" That made Loki gape, he had assumed that he was their dad but hearing it made it seem unreal. The boy launched himself at Loki, and the God caught him, holding him close. Tears pricked at Loki's eyes as he buried his face into Vergil's soft white hair. "My son…." He whispered.

"Loki." Turning, his son still locked tightly in his arms, Loki faced his beloved. She was smiling, looking up at him through ebony lashes with her brows raised. The wind picked up again and he was surrounded by the smell of her. Kissing the head of his son, he set him down. Loki strode over to Kitty and locked lips with her, pulling her into a bruising embrace but being mindful of the entity in her arms.

He heard Vergil make a gagging noise as Loki kissed his woman. He felt her smile against his lips, then pull away much to Loki's disappointment. Her changing colour eyes sparkled when she looked at him, it made Loki feel wanted and important, like he didn't screw everything up. The God leaned forward again, lightly placing his lips to hers in a quick kiss.

She chuckled against his mouth, and Loki pecked her again and again so that by the time he was done she was giggling hysterically. "Hi." She said breathlessly, staring into his eyes. All Loki could do was let out a breath, smiling and scoop her back to him, kissing her over and over. This was too good to be true. He had never wanted a wife, kids, a family but seeing this now he did. It's what he knew he wanted for the rest of his immortal life.

"My love…." Loki mumbled, his breath ghosting over her soft lips. His hand came to bury in her perfectly styled hair while the other rested on her waist. Loki thumbed across the thin, satin of her dress, feeling goose bumps rise on her skin.

Kitty smiled wide, hugging him with one arm. Loki returned it with endeavor. "Someone's in a good mood." She said, running her hand through his dark hair. He only smiled at her, and his eyes flicked to the tiny bundle she was nestling in the juncture of her elbow.

His beloved held out her bundle to him. "Do you want to hold your daughter, love?" Loki stopped breathing as he nodded. He held his arms out to her, and Kitty set the baby in them.

Surprisingly heavy, Loki shifted the girl and pulled back the blanket obscuring her face. She was a beautiful child, with wild dark hair, the same pale skin with rose coloured, a tiny mouth with a bigger bottom lip and large, emerald eyes exactly like Loki's own but with the shape of her mother's. The child gurgled, smiling at him and raising microscopic fists.

Loki grinned, gazing back up to his love, who was now holding the hand of Vergil. One side of her lips rose up in a smile. "My daughter….our daughter…." He managed to get out through the sheet of pure joy he was choking on.

Kitty nodded, murmuring the name of his daughter. "Hel." Then his dream ended in everything dissolving into black smoke.

The former prince sat up in his bed with a cry of anguish. He let loose a few tears at the realization that it was all just a dream and not reality. Sobbing openly, he buried his head in his hands, biting the flesh of his palms hard. He wished so badly that he could be that Loki, the one with a family and a wife. All he had was a trail of blood and destruction behind him and a woman who he wanted more than anything in all the Nine Realms. But once she found out about his past, what he really was, she would surely abandon him in this hell hole of a universe.

He had debated on whether to show his beloved his true form or not. He felt that she had a right to know before starting something with him. Loki was terrified on how she would take it, would she scream and cast him away so much like Odin did, or would she embrace it and him with open arms. He had settled on telling her tonight when she came to visit again. But the problem was that she was not anywhere to be found.

Angrily wiping tears from his eyes, Loki rose ungracefully and thought. He summoned a copy of himself sleeping in his bed then teleported like he did the first time.

Too distraught and annoyed to dillydally, Loki quietly strode to his love's slumbering form. She had fallen asleep accidentally. Loki could tell because she wasn't under any of her blankets or curled around anything except a toy cat. Her legs, bare only for a skimpy pair of black shorts, were sprawled out, one curled inward the other straight as an arrow. The arm that wasn't latched onto the stuffed cat was over her eyes to block out what little light there was.

Loki shed his armour with practiced ease, leaving him only in his breeches and a loose white shirt tied by a sash. He decided on how to wake up his Kitty, and settled on a decision. He crawled onto the bed on all fours, stopping halfway up her calves. He picked the left one, the straight one, and began kissing it slowly. The sweetness of her skin assaulted his tongue, making him moan under his breath. Loki felt her stir and ignored it, moving his mouth farther up her leg.

All the time he was molesting her leg, Loki was weeping. He would take soft, sobbing breaths when he surfaced for air; when he nuzzled her skin, he would leave a trail of his tears behind. Part of his hurt was because he could not have a family with the woman he loved most. If he did, they would be hunted, and eventually killed by Thor or Odin. They would make him watch as his world was destroyed in the blink of an eye. Loki would rather die to protect them than see that happen.

The other half was for his life mistakes. He was finally starting to rethink everything he had done. He'd killed his biological father, disappointed his adopted father, rebelled against his kingdom, and sold his soul to the chitauri. Now, he wanted nothing more than to go back to the way it used to be. It was too late for that now, though. There was no going back and he was ashamed of himself.

Wracked by a new set of tears, Loki pushed his forehead against his woman's thigh, biting his lip hard to keep from howling. He noticed dully the leg he was so desperately clinging to was moving, trying to get out of his grip. The woman above him groaned, voice full of sleep.

"Ungh, Loki?" The dark prince tensed at Kitty's sleepy whisper. He raised his head, looking into her heavy lidded eyes. She rubbed at her face, trying to get rid of the lingering traces of slumber. During that time, Loki took the opportunity to climb farther up her body so that he was nose to nose with her. When Kitty reo-opened her lovely eyes, she jumped, gasping. About to scold him, she noticed Loki's red rimmed gaze.

Kitty sat up, forcing Loki to move back on his hunches. Not able to meet her eyes, he studied her unused blankets with feigned interest. She said his name again, so full of concern and emotion that it brought fresh tears to Loki's eyes. He had to lock his jaw to keep from sobbing. Her cool hands were on his face next, bringing it up to meet hers. His emerald orbs focused on the tip of her nose, her cute little nose.

"Loki, are you….crying?" Kitty gasped out, cupping his jaw. Loki worked his jaw, sliding his eyes up to hers for a brief second, and then looking back down at the sheets. He hated how he was feeling, that he was making his love sad and worried.

"No." Loki lied harshly and saw the confusion swirling in her hazel depths. He stopped her from speaking again by pulling her to him and planting his mouth firmly against hers with a quiet, chocked back cry.

She gasped against his lips, hands going instantly to bury in his hair. Loki screwed his eyes shut tightly, lacing one hand in Kitty's loose hair and using the other to roughly push her back onto the bed. He did not want to talk about his feelings, at least not yet. All he wanted was to feel this perfect woman beneath him, to make her feel the love that he had not felt in years.

Loki cried openly while kissing Kitty. Not loud, yowling, but low toned cries and gasps. He bit and sucked at her lips, cupping her face in his shaking hands, and she just lay there comforting Loki with her kisses. The strange taste of her soothed Loki, calmed him slightly. Her mixed with the salt of his tears was a divine combination.

Kitty's fingers rubbed at Loki's back as he rested their foreheads together. His weeping had ceased considerably, his nose was still stuffed though and his eyes stung. Loki opened his eyes, looking down at his beloved with a small, watery smile.

After a short amount of time, she opened her eyes as well, meeting his. Their gazes locked and held, emerald and hazel. Kitty smiled, placing her hand on his cheek, tracing his cheekbone. Loki let out a shaky breath, putting his hand atop hers and squeezing her fingers. It made her smile and her eyes light up. She rose up, slotting her lips softly to his in another kiss.

It was slow and sweet, this kiss. Loki felt something blossom in his stomach as their tongues danced together, something he had never felt before when kissing a woman. It grew under Kitty's touch, sucked up her presence greedily and bloomed. It was more intense than before, the first time he had kissed her.

Loki smiled at the memory, tightening his arms around his Kitty. Loki laid them back on her many pillows, hands pulling at her hips, his resting between hers. He rocked into her, deep and steady. He loved the feel of her arch into him when he did that. He felt her toes curl, her fingers grip tighter, her adorable crooked teeth bite his lip. Loki absolutely adored the moans that fell from her mouth and he tried to get her to make them more often. But she was shy and held them back. He would let her know how much he _loved _those noises, sooner rather than later.

Loki stopped rocking into his beloved's warm, pliant body and stilled his lips, pulling away so he could hover over her. Kitty whimpered at the loss of Loki's form, opening her eyes and biting her bottom lip in the way that made Loki want to make her his forever.

That was another thing. Loki had recently become swamped by his raw desire for her. He wanted to take her, fuck her senseless and make her scream his name to the heavens. But he had to wait for the right time. Loki needed to be sure that his beloved was alright with him defiling her; someone so tarnished and troubled taking the virginity of a sweet maiden. Loki had come up with a sketchy plan, one to help them get away to somewhere safe and alone, where he could be with his love. All he needed was to ask her permission and finalize the plan.

Sighing contentedly, Loki lay flush against her, nosing his face into her neck. He heard Kitty smile above him. Her small hands ran through his hair soothingly, her legs going to wrap around his body as best they could. Loki kissed her throat lazily a few times as his hand swept up and down the curve of her side.

"Loki….are you alright?" She murmured, breaking the comfortable silence. Loki stilled, furrowing his brows.

"I-I am now. I….thank you, my dear." Loki said against her neck. Kitty chuckled softly, toying with the hair nearest his ears.

"No problem. And I'm sorry I didn't come back to see you. After the meeting I came back here, changed my clothes, and just passed out." Kitty admitted with a laugh that made Loki smile. "Do you want to talk about what made you….ya know…."

"I think not. Not now. All I wish is to be with you, like this." He said silkily, nuzzling her throat and placing open mouthed kisses there. She gasped, the vibrations of it sending delightful shivers down Loki's spine.

She swallowed, her Adam's apple bobbing tantalizingly before Loki's eyes. So he placed his mouth over it, sucking lightly until he heard Kitty groan. "I can, oh, I can do that." Kitty moaned, arching her back as Loki continued to lap at her neck. "You're, hngh, you sure can use your mouth-ah!"

Loki chuckled, sucking harder just so he could get an even better reaction. And he was pleased with the outcome. "Oh, my dear, I can do even _better _things with my mouth….and my fingers….and another part of my body…." To prove his point, Loki let his hand sneakily slip down to her inner thighs, magic thrumming at his fingertips. Kitty jerked as he increased the intensity of his magic, her legs beginning to tremble as he got closer and closer to the spot they both wanted to touch so badly.

She was breathing quickly, gasping out breaths with her head fallen back. "Wha-what is that?" The end of her sentence was a drawn out moan as Loki's fingers skimmed over the juncture between her legs. He didn't linger, though, but kept on upward till he reached her face.

Loki grinned, presenting his hand and wiggling his long, pale fingers. "Magic, my dear. It is a talent I learned from a young age and have perfected to the best of my ability." He demonstrated by twirling the coldness of the air, stringing it into form, and ended up with a frosty butterfly perched on his index finger. It fluttered off, flitting around until it's time was up and perched itself on Kitty's nose.

Kitty giggled cutely as the butterfly disappeared in a puff of icy blue dust. The residue settled on the expanse of her face, making it shine in the tiny bit of light there was in her room. Loki was awed by how ethereal she looked at this moment, the sparkling dust decorating her, forming constellations on her swooping eyelashes, shimmering like jewels on her lips, skin, and hair. She was Valkyrie like in her beauty and it shook him to his core. She was his Valkyrie, the one who'd come to save him from himself. _She is too late, but maybe, just maybe, there was hope. _

Loki smiled gently at her, blowing at the dust she was covered in. He managed to get a majority of it off, but there was still some left in her mane and on her lashes. She giggled again, staring at him with glowing eyes.

"My dear, you are so lovely, like a Goddess." Loki breathed out, brushing his lips over hers. Kitty frowned into his mouth. Confused, Loki pulled away and looked at her, finding his love wearing a scowl. "Is something the matter, dear?"

She twisted her mouth back and forth, her nose wrinkling because of it. Loki tilted his head to the side. "Goddess like my ass.

"You don't think you are worthy of that title, my dear?" Loki asked, hand running across her hip. She shook her head furiously, biting her lip. This made his heart plummet. "You do not see how beautiful you are? How it leaves me speechless?"

"You're being modest. If I had to describe myself, I'd say I was alright. I'm not nearly as pretty as you claim."

"Oh, but I am not being modest at all, my dear. You are the loveliest woman I have ever laid eyes on, more so than the so called women on Asgard. They cannot compare to you, they _do not _compare to you." Loki smiled at her sour expression. Kissing the tip of her nose, he continued. "Your skin is like alabaster, marred by scars that tell a story of their own."

He knelt back down over her legs, sliding his hands up them and stopping at each scar and bruise, giving everyone a single kiss. Kitty squirmed her legs, but did not pull away. She wanted to hear what he had to say.

"You are larger than the women on Asgard, but I have grown to love it." He smirked, raising her baggy shirt and kissing her stomach. "I like it better, to be honest."

"Your soft, frosted pink lips are so kissable. I had restrained myself for what seemed like an eternity before a few hours ago." He meshed her lips with his firmly, slipping his tongue into her warm mouth. He couldn't get enough of her taste, it was tantalizing. "The first moment I met you, my dear, I have wanted to do that."

She laughed in his mouth and it filled him from his head to his toes. He forgot what he was doing and was lost in her. Kitty was as eager as him, twining her tongue with his and hooking her arms around his neck. Loki hoisted her hips to his, his hands on the small of her back forcing her to arch into him. Her back popped and she moaned. "That feels so much better." Kitty sighed happily.

Loki gave a laugh, placing another kiss upon her lips. "You are welcome, then." Loki sobered, growing serious. _I must tell her now. She needs to know. _"My dear, there is something I need to show you."

"Sure, what is it?"

_She's so eager, I hope she stays that way. Please do not let me regret this! _"I need you not to touch me, dear. Let's just say that it would end badly." Loki instructed, positioning himself so any part of her body was not in contact with his. He hovered over her, hands planted firmly on either side of her head, knees nested inside hers. Kitty was wide eyed with excitement, arms tucked close to her body careful of his skin. Her fingers clutched at the blankets like a kitten kneading his mother.

Loki took a deep, steadying breath. He met her eyes, her topaz eyes that were as wide as the sun, and smiled reassuringly. "Do not be scared, darling, it is all I ask of you." Loki whispered into the dark before severing the chord in his very being that held back his true form.

He saw himself turn in her eyes. The royal blue of the Frost Giants washed over his white skin, leaving no trace of his normality behind. Crimson bled into his eyes and covered every inch except for his pupils, leaving him looking alien and frightening. All the while she just lay there, looking up at him with a slightly open mouth. Loki saw her breathing pick up, and feared the worst.

Suddenly, his beloved started to grin. It was a slow spreading grin, starting out from a twitch of her lips. "Holy fuck, it's beautiful. _You're _beautiful!" Her hand began to rise up to stroke his skin and Loki panicked. He hissed lightly, leaning away from her outstretched fingers. "Oh, right, sorry." Kitty grinned impishly, chewing on her lip.

Loki sighed, smiling in relief. "It does not frighten you, then?" She shook her head, eyes raking over him, pausing slightly to stare at his crotch. Loki noticed that, clicking his tongue. She blushed hotly, mumbling a halfhearted 'sorry'.

"So what are you then?" She asked .

"They are called Frost Giants, my dear. It is an old, ancient race, almost as old as the Asgardians." Loki said, watching his breath chill the air. The drop in temperature from the chill of his body made goose bumps rise on his beloved's skin.

Her head tilted, brows drawn. "But I thought you were an Asgardian. You're a Frost Giant, too?"

Loki hummed, figuring the right way to word his response. "I was born a Frost Giant but was raised to believe I was Asgardian. Care to hear the tale, darling?"

Kitty smiled, nodding. Gathering his thoughts, Loki began the story of his life. He told her everything. That he betrayed his adopted father, set out to kill his own race, all the vile, evil things he had done. He poured all of his emotion into it, and as the hours passed he noticed how his beloved's face grew sadder and sadder. Loki couldn't tell if she was disgusted by him or not, and he prayed she wasn't. He ended the story with, "I have regretted all of my actions. I am….ashamed of myself for acting so childish. I want things to go back to the way they were. So I can go back home and not live in exile for the rest of my life."

Kitty said nothing because slumber had started to overtake her again. Her eyes drooped, and she yawned, drifting off. Loki felt something nudge his side and wondering what it was, looked. It was her leg.

Loki stiffened, not knowing what to do. The logical thing was to remove it quickly before she got burned by his frigid skin, but that was just it. She wasn't burning. Her knee had connected to a sliver of open skin in the middle of Loki's shirt and pants. Her pale skin shimmered and some kind of barrier broke and a sea of dark blue swept over her leg.

_No, no, no, this cannot be! _Frightened, Loki changed back and watched her skin do the same at a slower rate. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he ignored it, pretending nothing had happened. Instead, he scooped her up in his arms and edged under her blankets. Kitty woke up for a moment, long enough to curl herself around him snugly. Loki pressed a kiss to her smiling lips as she slipped into sleep.

But no matter how hard Loki tried he couldn't do the same. After an hour of hard thinking, he acted on his impulse.

He pulled the cover down a fraction, enough so he could see her skin. He placed his hand upon her cheek, and turned. Loki watched as the blue of his hand spread over her face, lips, and skin. Her markings were long and swooping, curling and a mix of random dots. Loki bet that if she opened her eyes they would be as red as blood. When the blue had reached the ring put through her nose, the air around it cracked and sizzled. The runes stopped glowing and the silver dulled, all the magic in it gone.

Loki changed back, swallowing the lump in his throat. Sighing heavily, he rested his forehead to hers before kissing her lightly.

_I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry._

* * *

**_I hope you all LOVED this chapter. I was up till 5 in the morning the past two days cuz I wanted to get this done. I'm still kinda iffy 'bout it, but hey. C: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and all that other stuff! It makes me so happeh! _**

**_Your lovely(okay, somewhat lovely) writer, Kitty. 3_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Oh Gods, this chapter is horrible. X'C I'm so sorry. But I havent planned this chapter and on out yet, so I need to take time and do that. I just wanted to get something out for you guys.**_

_**WarriorDragonElf54:** _CX Maybe! Or she could be a Smurf! Who knows! You're gonna need to stay put and find out, dear!

**_hippyflowerp:_**Thanks, darling, and you're gonna have to wait and see! *evil laugh*

**_xLunaAngelWarriorx:_**Thanks, dear!

_**I've decided to become a Beta today. I've never been one or had one, so this is kinda new. Just thought I'd let you all know. **_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

When I woke up, I was alone. I couldn't feel Loki's lean body against mine and when I reached a hand out my suspicions were confirmed. The only thing I felt was the cold bed sheets and something soft that wasn't my stuffed Snow Leopard. Without turning over, I hooked my fingers around the unknown object and brought it over.

It was a flower, surprisingly. I didn't like flowers very much but orchids were my favorite. I smiled softly, pressing the bright blue-purple petals of the orchid to my face. _How did he know, I wonder. _I sighed, thinking how sweet and caring he was under all that broody hatred façade.

The events of last night came back to me causing a small frown to form on my face. He had come to me crying, something I didn't think him capable of, and wouldn't tell me why. I didn't press the issue, more or less because I hated when people did that to me. He responded well to it but I was still curious as to what would make him fall apart like that. I figured he'd tell me in his own time.

Sighing, I placed the flower on my bed side table and curled further into my blankets. There was nothing I had to do today and I really didn't want to go out. It had been a mistake yesterday, going to the meeting. It was a total waste of time for me, seeing as there was nothing new about my inhumanness. _Fury probably knew that and told me to go on purpose, asshole. He wanted to see me like that, I don't have a better explanation for it! I'm not going to speak to him for a very long time after this. It's like my father all over again…._

I hugged Benedict closer to my chest, resting my chin on his head. I tried to drift back to sleep but I couldn't. Not because I wasn't tired, but because I was starting to get really, _really _uncomfortable. The sheets felt like they were constricting my breathing, the roughness dragged over my skin and it made me wiggle like something was itching its way up my spine. I actually realized how cold the air was and I didn't like it. That was scary. It blew against my hyper-sensitive skin like little knives.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _I cried to myself as I jumped from bed. I adjusted the temperature and headed back to bed but ended up collapsing on top of it. I was sweaty and hot. I placed my hand to my forehead and hissed at the searing heat. _Okay, now I'm scared. This-this isn't normal! _I groaned, flipping over on my stomach and burying my face into a fluffy blue pillow. Biting down as hard as I could without ripping it, I moaned in discomfort. It only got worse until I felt like I was going to burn up into ashes.

I refused to go outside my room. So what I did was turn the cooling back up to the way it was and went to the bathroom to wet a rag. Having gotten the rag to the way I wanted it, I placed it to my forehead and sighed gratefully. I took it with me to bed, lying back and putting the damp rag over my eyes. I breathed in and out deeply, tying to stifle my haggard gasps.

I didn't know what was happening to me. Sure, I'd been sick many times before but not like this. This was different than anything I've ever experienced. It was horrible and I couldn't get comfortable. Eventually, it felt as if the walls were moving in closer and I began to feel claustrophobic. I was never claustrophobic, not that I knew. I would probably remember something like that. It wasn't pretty.

I whimpered, curling into a tight ball and throwing the rag across the room with a roar. My head started to pound erratically in time with my elevated heartbeat, it was agony. I didn't know why this was happening all of a sudden. _Oh, it hurts…. _I buried my head under a pillow, trying to pass out. I waited a good ten minutes, a horrible, painful ten minutes before I launched up and to the toilet, retching violently. I groaned softly, becoming ill once again.

Sniffing, wiping my mouth with a towel and spitting into the bowl, I decided to go and see Bruce. He would hopefully know what to do and if not my mother might. She knew almost everything because of the old dusty tomes she kept locked in a cabinet at her little log cabin. When she'd gotten custody of me and my little brother, I constantly used to try and pick the locks. She'd catch me with her hawk vision and scold me gently. Mum never yelled at me, sometimes at Travis because he always apologized and it got on Mum's nerves. She was a breath of fresh air compared to Dad.

I changed quickly into moderately clean clothes and left my hair down. I grabbed my phone and stumbled out the door. The halls moved and twisted so much I had to keep a hold on the metal wall so I didn't fall face first into the ground. My head thundered, my stomach tightened and bubbled dangerously and I started coughing wetly. Thankfully I wasn't choking up blood but it frightened me.

I picked up the pace as fast as I could and when I made it to the Lab, I fell through the door, bracing myself on one of the closer tables. Bruce and Felicity were there, but Bruce saw me first. He yelled my name but I couldn't hear it. The rush of blood in my ears was too powerful.

I collapsed on the floor, unable to hold myself up any longer. I felt two pairs of hands pulling my up, two voices asking me questions with the same worried tone but I couldn't respond. I only got out low groans and coughs. Bruce cursed colorfully, scooping me up and rushing me over to a free table. I heard him sweep all the things off of it and he placed me down and began checking my condition.

He asked questions I wasn't able to answer and throughout it all, Felicity was gripping my hand tightly. Another stroke of flames licked through me, more intense than the last and I cried out in pain. I screamed how scared I was, how much it hurt, and I heard little Felicity burst into tears.

I opened my tightly closed eyes with another cry. It was darker in the room than it was before, due to shudders I didn't know existed being drawn over the windows. The only light was from the monitors.

My name was called loudly by Bruce and I turned my head to look at him. He asked another question and it rang hollowly in my ears. Another burst of pain racked through me, mixed with the fire. It felt as if my bones were being broken one by one.

"Please, it hurts so much! Make it stop!" I sobbed though my throat was cough and screamed raw.

Bruce checked my pulse among other things and sent Felicity to get someone I didn't know. He turned back to me with a very concerned gaze. "Tell me what hurts, sweetheart."

"Oh God, _everything! _It feels like my bones are moving under my-_ah-_my skin and I'm so hot!" The sentence ended in a scream of pain. The intensity of it had worsened ten-fold. By now tears were flowing from my eyes.

Bruce panicked, running around gathering things he might need. "Did anything strange happen last night or some time before that might have caused this?" He asked hurriedly. My mind flicked toward Loki's visit last night and the secret about himself he'd showed me.

"No! I-I don't know!" I lied quickly, stunned by another set of pain. Each was more intense than the last and each one lasted longer. It was killing me.

The doctor rushed by and I caught his wrist. He looked down at me with wide brown eyes filled with tears. I mouthed '_help me_' and blacked out.

* * *

I woke up perfectly fine, if not a bit sore. It was blissfully silent and cool. I thanked God that I wasn't in pain anymore.

I sighed softly, wiggling on the hard bed I was in. My eyes cracked open and were met by a dim ceiling light. I sat up, a little too quickly and groaned as my sore body protested. I ignored it, pulling myself into a cross-legged position looking around in the new room.

I guessed it was the Infirmary. It was very Sci-Fi, like something off of Star Trek. It was nice and dark like the Lab had been. It was nice on my itchy eyes. I wasn't hooked to anything, so I deducted that it wasn't serious enough. Or that I'd gotten immensely better since then.

I chewed on my finger nervously and wondered where everyone was. I was met with a door hissing open and three people stepping in. One was Bruce, the other Tony, and the last was a woman I'd never seen on the ship before.

She was very pretty with tan skin, glossy ebony hair, and sparkling dark eyes. She was short and stocky, but filled out the gym clothes she wore nicely. She obviously wasn't the nurse, that's for sure.

Bruce saw that I was awake and relief washed over his worn face. "How are you feeling, Kitty?" He asked quietly when he'd reached my bed. I smiled, getting on my knees and hugging him tightly. He responded by hugging me back.

"Okay. Better, much better. Do you….know what happened?"

"No, but it sure did give Bruce quite a scare! It was hilarious!" Tony laughed heartily and the woman shook her head, irritated.

"So me almost dying in front of Bruce is funny?" I asked hotly, sitting back down slowly. Tony blanched, blushing slightly.

"I-No, I didn't mean-" Tony stammered. The woman sighed disgustedly, smacking his arm hard.

"Dad, just shut up. You're making things worse." She hissed at him. I cocked my head at Tony.

"'Dad'?" I smirked, coughing a small bit. Tony's dark eyes grew slightly hard, all traces of his former fluster gone.

"Yes. This is my daughter Kaylee, she just got here a few hours ago." He said tightly. I smiled at the girl warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Kaylee." We shook hands and exchanged smiles. She seemed like a very nice woman.

"And you, Kitty?" She asked and I nodded, going into another fit of coughs. Bruce rushed to rub my back soothingly as I rode out the hacking. When it was over I smiled weakly to Bruce, grabbing his hand and locking fingers briefly.

Tony produced a small cup of water and handed it to me. I uttered a hoarse 'thank you' before draining half of it greedily. His eyes said 'sorry' for his early actions, I responded with a little nod and a smirk. He refilled it before placing it back in my slightly shaky hands.

Bruce pushed me back gently and I obeyed, placing the cup on my bed table. "You should get some rest, Kitty. You really had a number done on you. I can tell you all about what we did find in the morning." He kissed me on my forehead gently and squeezed my hands.

I nodded tiredly and very soon, fell asleep.

* * *

**_Again, sorry for the short chapter. The new charatcer, Kaylee, is another friend of mine that wanted to be put in. I thought it was the right time. And I also have a poll on my page I'd like you all to check out! Thank you all, my dears! -Kitty_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello all my lovelies! I am SO, SO, SOOO sorry for the month long wait. I feel like a major ass, but I got caught up in RL drama. It really took a toll on me, enough for my parents to notice and that was kinda scary. ;_; But hopefully I'm back now, I feel much better and I'm ready to get back on track! -fist pumps-**_

_**WarriorDragonElf54:** __XD Lol!_

**_xLunaAngelWarriorx: _**_I hope you get your explanation from this chapter, dear! If not, then you can ask me! _

**_arabella (Guest): _**_CX Thank you, dear!_

**_foxyitalian23: _**_C;_

**_kat (Guest): _**_Here's your chapter! Sorry for the wait! _

**_MiniMonstahh: _**_Here's your next chapter! :D You can finally find out what happens!_

**_john (Guest): _**_O_O R-Really? Oh, wow, that is amazing! I'm glad you like it! _

**_There's a surprise at the bottom for all of you, to make up for the long wait. As if the 12,000 words wasn't enough! Naw, I'm kidding, I love you all! -hugs and kisses-_**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Leesa knew something was wrong, very, _very_ wrong. Something that wasn't ever supposed to have happened. She didn't know why, but she knew how. She didn't expect it at first and that was foolish. Raising the same creature for twenty-five years meant she knew how to identify others. What Leesa didn't expect was for there to be another on Earth at this time.

Leesa knew who it was, of course. She kept tight tabs on her little girl without her realizing it. _There's something special about him, I just know it. _She remembered thinking to herself on the day she saw the Mischief God. And she was right, but not in the way she thought. The word echoed inside her head, bouncing off the walls, driving her nearly insane.

As quick as she could go, the middle aged woman went to the cabinet she kept under lock and key in the living room. Drawing the rusted key from the chain around her neck, she put it in the lock, turning it till she heard a soft _click._ Leesa opened the dusty doors, greeted by the smell of aged parchment and a hint of sweet herbs. After tucking the key back under her shirt, she began to rifle to the back, behind alchemic ingredients, spell tomes, and everything else in between until she found what she was looking for.

A beautiful, ornately carved box. With gentle hands, Leesa took it out, blowing dust off the top. She took it over to the coffee table and sat down on the couch. She spent a good while just staring at it, head resting on her folded hands. In that time, her aged cat, Selene managed to clamber up onto her lap. Leesa rubbed the cat on top of her white head briefly.

Finally, with a heavy sigh, she rose and tucked the medium sized box under her arm. She put on her shoes and her coat, since fall was right around the corner, and did something her daughter called 'Disapperating'. Leesa knew her destination and the God she needed to speak to.

* * *

Loki couldn't keep the smile off his face throughout the entire day, even when he had a very unpleasant visit by Natasha. All he could think about was Sabrina, his Kitten. He'd pushed all the sad, uncomfortable things that had happened last night into the very edge of his mind, focusing on how much he loved that woman. In a week's time he had fallen irrevocably in love with her. Loki knew she was no sorceress but still he was under her hypnotic spell, and he wasn't the only one on this damn ship to fall head over heels for someone.

His adopted brother Thor had been acting unusual whenever he came to see Loki, which was very rarely. He'd often stare out into space with fuzzy eyes and a small smile on his lips. Loki would sneakily enter Thor's mind and find him thinking about a woman, a young oriental woman with bright orange hair, dark penetrating eyes and metal things stuck in her face. Thor was in love with the woman called Kieran, Sabrina's friend.

Another woman visited him, the small one that had taunted him before. She was small, darker skinned with big brown eyes and a sweet smile. Loki looked into her head, seeing her and the scientist together: kissing, hugging, but doing nothing promiscuous. Not like Thor and Kieran.

It seemed like everyone was finding someone to love, including Loki. He couldn't be happier with his love, she was everything Loki never knew he wanted in life. His caring, adorable, completely sexy Sabrina. _I am going to start calling her by her name, I think. It is beautiful name, regal and elegant. Like her. Perhaps I could call her Sabby, along with Kitten too of course….._

Loki smiled, sighing contentedly. He couldn't stop thinking of her. Her soft hair, her entrancing hazel eyes, her tiny little mouth…._her deep blue skin, her long sweeping markings….._

_No! _Loki's mind screamed as he was flooded with the images of Sabrina as a Frost Giant. He didn't want to believe it; by the Nine did he not want to think it was real. But it was, there was no mistaking it. Her skin didn't burn when he touched it but it turned the same blue as his. Loki was frightened, mildly, but he was still scared.

_I do not care._

He loved her and nothing would change that. _Nothing. _

The dark haired God lay back down on his bed, putting his arms behind his head. _I'm going to have to make my escape today. Natasha Romanoff is getting too suspicious, and I think I have spent far too long on this ship. And I am going to have to talk to Kitten about it all. Damn, I should have done it last night!_

Loki huffed, running a hand through his hair then down his face. When he lowered it, he finally noticed the woman standing in the middle of his cell. Loki was so surprised he gasped and cursed violently. It earned him a deep chuckle from the intruder.

"I came here to speak to you. I don't wish you any harm, for your sake and my daughter's." She said in a familiar throb. Loki gaped slightly at her, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He noted the woman's dark brown hair pulled into a high tail, her aged face, the hazel eyes and the blue circular eye thingies. He remembered who this was.

"You are Sabby's mother." Loki stated, looking directly into her wide eyes. Leesa gave a small smile and Loki finally saw the box she had in her claw like hands.

"Sabby? Well, that's certainly a name I never thought to call her. But yes, I am Sabrina's mother." Leesa said softly, a hint of pain flashing in her eyes at the mention of _mother. _"And you're Loki."

Loki tilted his head a lot like Sabby did when she was confused. "How do you know me?" His voice was a bit icy but Leesa didn't flinch once. She just kept smiling.

"I always keep tabs on my babygirl. With you in her life now, it's kinda hard to not overlook you." She sighed, the smile disappearing from her face. "That's what I came here about. You and her. I take it you found out about her….condition?"

Loki was momentarily taken aback, his heart starting to beat a little faster. "You mean her being a Frost Giant? Yes, yes I know. I take it that you knew longer than I."

"Since Odin gave her to me as a baby. I've been entrusted to look after her since the day she was born, found and given to me. But I fear that _I _cannot do any more. That's all resting on you now." Her voice was commanding and grave, the sheer power sending fearful shivers through out Loki's body.

He frowned sourly at Leesa, clenching and unclenching his jaw. "What do you mean, '_That's all resting on me now?'_ Is there something I do not know? If so, it would be wise for you to tell me."

Leesa scowled to herself and she sent her gaze to the floor. "Have you ever heard of the term…._Soulmates?" _She said it hesitantly as if she was afraid of Loki's reaction. And she was right to fear.

He jumped up, his body starting to thrum with pent up magical energy. Loki started to quake in a mix of aggravation and hope that what she was spouting was true. "There is no such thing! It is only a child's fairytale, something they could believe in when their lives were turning upside down. I do not believe in such things." Loki practically spat. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and goose bumps rise on his pale skin at the sheer rage he felt at this very moment.

The middle aged woman's brown eyes grew hard. "Don't accuse me of lying about something as dire as this, boy." Loki blanched when she dared call him '_boy_'. "How else could you explain the desire and attraction you felt towards her when you laid your eyes on her for the first time? How about why you feel such a strong impulse to protect her? Or how you managed to care for her, a simple woman with nothing special about her, when you could care for no one else?! So for once stop acting like a blubbering child and _listen to me._" Her voice boomed with power, a power that no mortal should possess.

Completely shocked, Loki backed down and took a few steps away from her. Leesa gave a couple deep breaths to calm down before meeting Loki's widened eyes. "Alright. Say what you need to say, I'm all ears."

"There are some things you don't know about Frost Giants, or Asgardians in general, that they kept from the records and tales. Yes, it is only meant to be a myth but it isn't. It's as real as you and me. Soulmates." Leesa began shakily. As promised, Loki listened with an open conscious and he desperately wanted to believe it._ Maybe this….whatever she is…..will convince me._

"It is said that when a person meets their destined other half they are, well, complete. This whole Soulmate thing includes both people falling into a deep, unconditional love or affection, which may, but almost always, lead to mating. It is more common with the Jotuns, but it is still present in Asgardians. Once the pair completes the mating process, one of two things can happen. First, one of the two can gain their true powers, meaning that say someone was a Goddess re-incarnated and after the mating she found her Goddess-gifts. That may be the case of Sabrina."

Loki had been silent the whole time but he had to intervene here. "Are you trying to say that Sabrina is a Goddess? Oh, now I have heard it all." Loki grumbled sourly. Yes, of course he thought that his beloved was a Goddess sent from above just for him, but her being an actual deity? The thought both frightened and excited him to the point of arousal.

Thankfully, Leesa was unaware of what was going on under his belt. "She might be. The thing is, we don't know which Goddess she actually is. She could be the same as the one she's re-incarnated as or she could be completely different. We won't know until her powers present themselves." She sighed deeply and rubbed a free hand down her face.

Loki groaned softly and clawed a hand through his hair. "Okay, so say I do believe you aren't spouting total and utter nonsense. What do you want me to do about it, which is if you want me to do anything at all?"

"That's something we need to discuss with Sabrina. We need to move now, we've spent way too much time dawdling." Leesa grabbed Loki's hand and tried to pull him again. He swiftly withdrew his hand.

"Wait, what about the second result of the Mating process? You never said." Loki asked while giving her a slight confused look. Leesa sighed irritably.

"No one knows. Sorta a big mystery. Now we have to _move. _Sabrina needs us, she needs you. She's in danger."

That got Loki's attention. "What do you mean danger? Is she hurt? Where is she?" Now he was desperate to get away, to his love. If she was in danger he needed to protect her or at least die trying.

"Last night when your Jotun form touched her, the magic barriers I set up to keep her true form at bay cracked and broke. Because she found her mate, she needs the Mating process to be complete otherwise…."

"Otherwise what? Tell me!" Loki snarled at a suddenly silent Leesa. She looked at him with wide eyes filled with slight fear, but that disappeared quickly.

"Otherwise she will get quite bitchy. The pain of not being Mated this long is taking a toll. Usually when Soulmates find each other, they Mate within twenty-four hours. But for you two it's been what, a week? That's not good for either of you." Leesa winked playfully and Loki blushed lightly.

"I don't think I can take much more, either. Now, where is she?" Loki asked the middle aged woman.

"The Infirmary. We have to get there; here give me your hand. I'll cloak us as we go through the halls. They won't stop me, but if they see you walking down their halls alongside me, shit will go down." Leesa held out her hand expectantly and Loki laughed.

"Or I could always do this." As he spoke, Loki changed his form to that of a woman. When he finished, he smoothed out his new white button up and skirt and flipped his long silky hair. He smiled charmingly at Leesa's shocked expression. "Shall we move?" Loki's new higher pitched voice caught him off guard for a moment before he recovered.

Leesa nodded, still at a loss for words. Loki held out his hand towards the door, signaling for her to go first. She took the hint and left, Loki in tow but not before he put a copy of his male self in the bed.

They quickly made their way down the maze of halls without interruption. In no time they were at the Infirmary and Loki was itching to get out of his woman suit but it would have to wait until they were inside and had secured the room.

Loki opened the door and let Leesa in first. He followed behind her, closing the door and barricading it with a shelf.

"Mum? What the hell?! What're you doing here with….uh, who's that?" Loki's love called fearfully from her bed which Loki guessed was in the very back near the corner. After making sure the room was safe and secure he turned on his needle point heel and faced both the women.

Sabby looked awful. Her pale skin was even paler and shining with sweat in a very enticing way, her normally blazing eyes were dull with pain and sleepiness, her beautiful hair was hanging limp and slightly matted from tossing and turning on that hard medical bed. The clothes she was wearing practically clung to her drenched skin. _She looks horrible! _

Loki locked eyes with her with a breathless smile he got whenever he saw her. As fast as he could in heels, Loki hurried over to Sabby. She looked at him with wide eyes as he tucked a strand of stray hair behind her tiny ear.

"Don't worry, darling. It's only me." Loki soothed comfortingly as he changed back to his normal self. He heard Sabby gasp out and mumble his name, and Loki smiled at her. He bent down and placed a long, soft kiss on her lips. Loki smiled into it when she sighed and wrapped her delicate arms around his neck to pull him closer. He had to keep the kiss toned down because Sabby's 'mother' was right behind him and he didn't want to get smacked or anything because he was doing something Leesa didn't approve of.

Their kiss was broken off by Leesa clearing her throat. Sabby's hands pushed Loki away and he saw her blushing furiously, the color spread down to the part of her chest he could see from her tank top. If her mother weren't there, he would definitely move his mouth down to her cleavage and indulge himself.

Instead, he sighed lightly, placing his hand on Kitty's cheek and then grabbing her hand firmly in his. Kitty smiled, bringing up Loki's cold hand to her burning forehead. He frowned, but looked back to Leesa, who was staring at the pair.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Sabrina asked quietly. _By the Nine, even her voice sounds awful. _

"For you. There are things you don't know, babygirl, very important things. I'll just come out and say it. You're a Jotun." Loki was shocked by Leesa's extreme bluntness. He cursed under his breath and rested his forehead against Kitty's temple. He placed a quick kiss into her hair.

"Jotun? What the hell is a '_Jotun_'?" Sabrina asked in a skeptical, confused tone. Loki whispered '_Frost Giant, dear_' into her ear, answering her question. He felt her tense once and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He willed her not to blow up on either of them and he backed it up with swift kisses to her cheek and jaw.

Leesa gave Loki a pointed look that made him nervous. He obeyed, knowing what she wanted him to do. Loki gently lowered Kitty's hand from her forehead and pressed his lips to if softly and changed half-way, enough so that her skin started to turn. Kitty cried out as her pale skin shifted into blue and the tell-tale markings of the Jotuns appeared on her hand and arm. Surprisingly she didn't pull her arm away from Loki's grip. She just sat there quietly, taking it all in with watery eyes and a small almost faint smile.

Loki changed back a few seconds later but still kept a hold on her hand. All three of them watched Kitty's skin turn back to normal. When the process was finished, her skin regained its fiery temperature.

"Fucking awesome." Kitty whispered still gazing down at her arm. Loki gave a sharp bark of laughter that made his love grin wolfishly at him, her little tongue poking between her teeth.

Laughter bubbled out of Leesa's lips at her daughter's response. "You took that better than I initially thought. There's also something else you need to know." Sabrina tilted her head like a curious kitten, nodding for her mother to continue.

Leesa explained it all, starting with the Soulmate Principal. She told Sabrina everything she told Loki and she took it surprisingly well, just like her being a Jotun. She did freak out a bit when she was told that she might be a Goddess. Sabrina had said that there was no way she could be a Goddess, there was nothing special or remarkable about her. Loki almost smacked her. He had to resist the urge to shake her and tell her how wrong she actually was and make her believe she was everything a Goddess should be. She was infuriating at times but Loki loved her.

Leesa had finished and they all sat there in silence. Kitty was staring down at her hands that were folded in her lap along with Loki's. She drew her black painted thumb across the back of his as Loki stared at her face. She nibbled on her lip thoughtfully and Loki could tell she was thinking hard at what her mother had told her. Sabrina hadn't denied anything or told them to get out and leave her alone the whole time, so Loki knew she accepted it. His heart fluttered happily at that.

The silence grew longer, making both Loki and Leesa nervous. The God squeezed his love's hand lightly causing her to flick her gaze to him through her lashes. Loki presented her with a warm, loving smile, lacing their fingers tightly together. Her pale pink lips opened slightly and Loki knew exactly what she was thinking because it was in his mind now every time he looked at her. _Soulmate._

Suddenly she gave a very high pitched squeal and tackled him to the bed, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist. Loki let out a startled half gasp as he felt her scalding skin come into contact with his, clashing with his icy temperature and making a divine feeling. Loki's hands cupped her behind, trying to pull her away from his now intensely throbbing cock. In response to his feeble tugging, Sabrina tightened her legs and unknowingly placing her core tighter against him.

"Darling, you need to let me go." Loki whispered harshly to Sabrina who had buried her face into his neck.

"Nope." She grinned into his shoulder, her lips brushing his skin. "You're mine, big boy, and you're stuck with me and all my craziness! Including this! Get used to it!"

She had Loki in a vice grip and she was _strong_, almost making Loki lose all his breath. He swallowed thickly, his cock now painfully hard. Sabrina, how adorably ignorant she was at times, didn't notice it pressing into her soft heat. Loki almost groaned out loud. _By the Nine, this woman is going to kill me. _

He leaned in close to her ear, a devilish plan forming in his mind. He chuckled throatily before whispering, "There will be time for this later, my dear." Sabrina gasped violently, coughing and looking at him with wide eyes. She flicked her hazel orbs down to visible erection and her cheeks coloured a delightful pink. Loki only smirked.

"Yes. You will, if I could finish what I was going to say." Leesa interrupted with a cross tone. Kitty gaped, closing her eyes slowly in mortification. Loki laughed and kissed her cheek sweetly, adjusting her position on his lap so she sat on his erection better. His teasing actions caused both of them to hiss in a breath; Loki's softer than Kitty's.

"I was going to say that you two need to leave the ship. Tonight. Sabrina is in danger, Fury is the cause. He does want to lock you up and study you, Babygirl, and I am not going to let that happen. I thought he was a better man but I guess not. I'm sending you two to a safe place where you'll have your own home and can live there for a while until things settle down. Or until Loki feels that he has to start his 'Taking over the World' plot." Leesa said in a stony voice. Loki worked his jaw thoroughly, but smiled inside. _Sabrina and I will have our own home for however long it takes Fury to find us. This is too good to be true._

"That is the least of my worries now, Leesa. My top priority is taking care of your daughter. I will protect her, even if it means with my life." Loki swore, repeating the words his love had said in his dreams. _'Of course! He does so with his life. You know, your father taught me everything I know now….'_

"I'm glad. One last thing before I leave, I want you to teach Sabrina to be a warrior. She needs to know how to fight, to protect herself. You are a skilled fighter. Teach her." Leesa said, handing Kitty the box she had been holding. The middle aged woman gave her a look saying 'Don't open it'. Kitty brought the box so that Loki could see and she stroked the carved top with a gentle hand.

"In that box is your new weapon, Babygirl. Don't open it until you start your lessons. You're going to learn how to preform magic, too." She finished in hurry, now looking at the barricaded door. She quickly pulled out a pair of lockets. She tossed the blue one to her daughter and the green one to Loki and they both put them on after a moment's hesitation.

"Those will take you to your new home. The town is very small and secluded, but full of many friends who have been sworn to keep you two safe. All you need to do is connect them and you'll be transported there. Now I have to go, I've spent far too much time here already. Babygirl, call me when you're safe, please. I love you." With teary eyes, Leesa kissed her daughter on the forehead. They hugged, and then Leesa pulled Loki into one. He was startled, no one hugged him besides Sabrina, and he wasn't used to it to be honest. It was topped off with a kiss to the forehead and a pat on the cheek.

"Oh, and I expect grandchildren by the time this is over!" Leesa cackled before disappearing into thin air, leaving both Loki and Kitty gaping and blushing.

They both stared at each other, not moving or saying anything. Gazes locked with the smallest of smiles gracing their lips. Loki's heart was doing backflips; he could have her, be alone with her and make love to her endlessly, _start a family_. The light in her eyes said she was thinking the same thing.

Kitty moved first, placing the box down on the bedside table before pinning Loki to the bed and smashing her mouth to his. Loki wasted no time grabbing her plentiful ass and thrusting his rapidly re-hardening member into the juncture of her thighs. Loki's head thumped back against the metal bed in satisfaction. It felt so good when he did that, and hearing Sabrina's moans and gasps of pleasure took him to another high entirely.

"You certainly are a naughty girl, Pet, teasing me in front of another. Your mother, no less." Loki groaned into her ear, letting his tongue flick out to lick her shell. Sabrina kissed him again, her dominance a real turn on. Her teeth pulled sharply on his lower lip and in response he dug his fingers into her ass, making her hiss. He spanked her, as hard as he could without causing too much pain and quickly took control of the situation by flipping her on to her back. Kitty whimpered breathily, parting her swollen lips and whispering his name in a way that made Loki shiver in delight.

"You must want it bad, Pet. Tell me, do you want it? For me to make you scream, to give you so much pleasure you can't talk even if you could? Tell me." Loki taunted, giving another punishing thrust of his hips. Her mouth dropped open, her head back like his had done.

"Holy fuck, yes. Please!" She nearly screamed, her hands clawing at Loki's shoulders and her back arching into a bow. Loki chuckled, licking and kissing her throat, placing a harsh bite at her fluttering pulse-point.

"Well you are going to have to wait, aren't you? We cannot possibly do this here, it simply would not do. It is not romantic at all." He clicked his tongue cheekily, trailing his hands down to Sabrina's waist. Her hooded eyes widened, flashing a bright red.

"Asshole! I don't care if it's not romantic. I just want you now, for fucks sake!" Sabrina ground out, trying to claw him back down. Loki evaded her attempts, much to her disappointment.

"I do. I care; your first time must be special, not in some Medical Bay cramped for time. And I plan to spend _hours _on you…." Loki purred at her with a swift bite to his lip. The blush he loved so much settled again on her cheeks and down her chest. Sabrina's heaving, flushed chest caught his eye and he tried to hold himself back but the temptation was too great. Leaning down, Loki licked a slow path between her breasts up to her throat where he stopped to leave a bright red mark upon her neck. The woman beneath him groaned her approval, tilting her head back for further access.

"Give me an hour, darling, and then we will go. Why not raise a little Hell for our final departure, eh?" Loki grinned down at the woman he loved, intertwining their hands above her sprawled out hair. Sabrina laughed heartily, a laugh that made Loki join in with her. Everything about her was contagious.

"I forgot how evil you were, Loki. Not with all the cuddling you've been doing. Not that I mind, I like it, it's cute." She admitted with a small smile and a slight blush.

Loki grinned at her, his body growing warm at her kind words. "We will not be doing much cuddling when I'm fucking your senseless." The maybe Goddess beneath him gasped, the blush on her cheeks deepening. "Perhaps after I will _cuddle _you. That is if you are still conscious." Loki smiled wickedly in all truth. He planned to test his Goddesses limits until she did break and wouldn't be able to walk right for a week. Loki planned to learn what gave his Soulmate the best pleasure and give it all to her. Waiting till they got to the safe house would be a great challenge.

One last kiss was placed on Sabrina's lips before he rose. The pouting look on her face made him chuckle and place one more peck on the tip of her nose. "I'll be back in an hour. Things will become hectic and people will try and take you away from me. Whatever you do, don't let them. Or I will have to rescue you and that will make me very angry." The God firmly told Sabrina, who nodded like the obedient pet that she was. "Good girl."

If she was a kitten, Sabrina would've purred happily. The look on her face said so. "Okie Dokie, Loki. I'm very impatient, so you better hurry the fuck up." Sabrina said in a slightly cross tone. Loki grinned at his feisty woman.

"Your wish is my command, darling."

* * *

After the first ten minutes, Hell had broken loose just like Loki had promised. First it was an explosion that shook the entire ship and knocked me clean off my bed and face first onto the floor. Groaning in pain because of a sudden headache and, of course, the trip to the ground, I pulled myself up with the help of my bed. _One of the engines must've been shot. Damn, that was one hell of a blast! _

At the fifteen minute mark people began pounding on my door. I began frantically rushing around, putting more shelves and heavy objects in the way, even backing it up with what strength I had. It was useless. After five minutes of attempting to keep Fury's men out, they broke my barricade. A total of three men stormed my keep, two of which were bigger and brawnier than me. My heart started thumping rapidly in my chest from the sheer fear I was now feeling. _Loki, you better hurry the hell up! _I screamed in my mind.

The smaller, leaner man dressed in a suit stepped forward from behind his bodyguards. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a finger before speaking. "Miss Underhill, I'm going to need you to come with me." He said in a haughty business man voice. I quirked an eyebrow at this asshole and gave him my best troll face, which wasn't very good because I was absolutely fucking terrified.

"Fuck you, sir. I don't plan on being a Lab Rat today. I have a date with Loki that I plan on attending." And with that, I proceeded to throw vials of medicines and anything I could get my hands on at them. I even managed to get a table and a chair in. Then the fight turned physical.

The darker skinned bodyguard made a grab towards me (I was standing on a bed at the time) but I launched a decent kick to his face. He fell back with a loud cry, clutching his head with both hands. The coppery scent of blood filled the room rather quickly after that. If I hadn't been wearing my combat boots my foot would probably be broken by now. I got him pretty good but I couldn't celebrate my victory as soon as I would have liked.

The other guy with the blonde buzz cut swung his mighty fist at me. I dodged it just in time but I wasn't so lucky with the other one. His fist connected with my jaw, sending me flying back into cabinets. Glass broke with a sharp crash, the shards imbedding themselves deep into my arms and legs and some into my face. I was immobile, stunned by the blow and blinking rapidly while trying to comprehend what happened. The headache I had, had been getting worse and worse with each passing minute, now the blow had triggered a horrible skull pounding throb. It rendered me delirious.

_This is where I become a science experiment. I'm done for….I'm sorry Loki. I'm hardly a warrior and I failed you. _Those thoughts echoed in my head dully, bouncing off the walls of my skull and brain. My eyes welled up with hot tears. I wasn't going to see Loki again. I was going to die, either now or later after Fury has pulled out everything he can about me. I was never going to see my friends, my mother, my co-workers at the Library. They would never know I died and that made the whole situation a whole lot worse.

The hulking footsteps got closer and closer and I couldn't do anything about it. _Dead. Gone. Forever. _The last word rang through my thoughts and something happened. Something I didn't fully understand. Iciness swept itself over my body, chasing away the volcanic temperature that had previously been residing there. It settled deep in the pit of my stomach, radiating a sort of power that began to pour off of my body in waves. It made a rumbling boom with every pulse, sort of like a bass being strummed. My heart was beating in time with the thumps; perhaps it was the one guiding them in the tempo they needed to grow stronger. And they did indeed grow stronger. So strong that it began to frighten the assholes trying to catch me.

Whatever it was cured my headache in a snap and healed most of the cuts on my body. The ones that were too deep became thin white scars, and they were mostly upon my arms and a tiny one on the edge of my lower lip. The power growing inside me gave me enough strength to rise; well it did most of the work. It glowed blue around me, the base settling in the palms of my hands. The power resembled the biotics in Mass Effect, a game I loved playing, and I hope it meant I could pull off the tricks used by the Adepts._ Is this Jotun magic or something? Damn I hope so!_

My biotics, yes I was going to call them that from now on, lifted me off the floor all while the two bodyguards decided to try and catch me again. They came at me, hands outstretched with determined scowls on their chiseled faces. I gave a simple flick of my wrist and my biotics flung them both backwards, all two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle hitting what was left of my barricade.

I laughed, looking down at my hands that were still glowing blue. I noticed the suited guy trying to scurry away so I flicked both my hands out, putting him in a Stasis Lock. It effectively stunned him in place and allowed me to throw him out of the room with the other two.

I used my biotics to re-barricade the door and, for an added bonus, I placed a Barrier on the outside. Now I played the waiting game. I couldn't really think about anything while I was on edge. As the minutes ticked by, I began to pace around and around. My powers had gone back into whatever slumber they'd been in and left me defenseless until I called them out again. I didn't see the need to, I wasn't in danger yet.

It was passed the one hour mark and there was no sign of Loki. Fear that he had been hurt, or killed, began to set in. Like a dog would do if he were scolded, I began to whimper in that pure terror. My breathing became shallow, my heart started to pound faster and faster, I was becoming a wreck. To help calm myself down, I flung another medicine cabinet with the help of my biotics. The metal body crashed into the equally metal wall, creating a loud bang ad a creak. I'd dented the wall with my throw.

Biting my lip harshly, I raised a hand to the necklace my mum had given me. A simple blue stone cut into the shape of a heart cradled in thin silver vines. I wondered how this little object could help me and the man I loved get away from a crazy Director bent on enslaving me. I sighed, clutching the jewel closer.

"Hello, darling. Miss me?" I rounded on the sudden voice, my powers flaring to life like before. Loki stood before me, a sweaty mess, with a smirk on his face. Seeing him made all my previous fears fade away and be replaced with a joy I couldn't contain. With a sharp cry, I launched myself into his arms, wrapping my own around him in a vice grip. Loki hadn't been expecting my attack hug so he stumbled, barley saving himself from falling to the floor with me on top. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, biting at the leather of his armour instead of his skin.

"I guess you did miss me-_oh!_" Loki hissed in a breath of pain as his back cracked sickeningly under the force I exerted. Gasping softly I loosened my grip and watched him rub his back with a tight look on his face.

I outstretched my hands, gentler this time, and replaced his with mine. I rubbed soothing circles and applied the slightest bit of pressure, the whole act causing him to sigh deeply. Standing on my tiptoes, I placed a quick kiss to his jaw. "I thought you were dead, you asshole." I mumbled into his skin so softly I doubt he heard. Of course, he did.

"Why would you think that, my dear? I would never abandon something as precious as you." The God whispered, running a hand over my hair. He suddenly scooped me up into his arms, hands squeezing at my behind. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep myself from slipping and my hands grasped at his broad shoulders. Loki smirked; he seemed to like this new position.

"I-you-uh-you were gone a long time and I got scared…." I babbled on, trying to make him understand all while he was grasping and kneading my ass, placing kisses and licks upon my neck, and whispering sweet coos into my ear. _He likes that I care for him. Well he should! I'd be pissed if he didn't, but does he really react like this?! _"Loki-what are you doing?"

He hummed against my soft spot almost lazily. The vibrations sent shivers up and down my spine, then Loki noticed and increased his volume. "I am trying to make you feel better, my lovely. After all, you _had _just thought I'd perished." Loki replied in a sassy tone that made me laugh lightly. It was making me feel a bit better, I'll admit that. With his sweet humming and rocking, inch by inch my anguish diminished until I was left with only the feeling of being loved. _My God. Mine. _I thought proudly to myself like a clingy child. And, just like that, I began to sing _My God _from The Sister Act. Thankfully, Loki couldn't hear it very well. That would have been embarrassing for me.

With one final note, Loki finished his humming and placed me down, but still near enough so he could keep his hands on my waist. "It is time for us to take our leave of this horrid place. You still have your pendant, yes?" Loki asked me as he grabbed his own green gemmed, golden vined one. Nodding eagerly, I pulled the long chord from the middle of my breasts where it had been resting comfortably. Loki's sudden grin was blinding yet breathtaking.

He surged forward and kissed me hard on the mouth as his calloused hands ran in my hair. I barely had time to react before he had pulled away. Now both his hands were framing my face, his thumbs resting against my lips while his fingers splayed along my hair line. Loki grinned down at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He was _thrilled! _

The fallen God held out his half of the amulet to me, the smile never leaving his face. I breathed once, deep and steady, and began to raise my side to his. We were interrupted by a loud shouting of my name and the thunder of frantic footsteps down the hall. I whipped around and ran to the door, but Loki rushed in front of me, his lean body immediately dropping into a protective position.

Kieran and Felicity were running down the hall, both with wide scared eyes. They jumped over scattered debris and a couple dead agents in their rush to get to me. And, lo and behold, right behind them was Nick Fury. _Shoulda known, eh? _I thought sourly to myself.

My best friends in the whole world stopped cold once they finally realized Loki was the one standing in front of me. He'd Jotuned out and, to be honest, he looked intimidating and frightening. I guess Kieran and Feli thought so, too.

I got a good look at the women I'd been friends with for seventeen years. They were bloody, covered in scratched, gashes and a few bandages, their skin shone with sweat and what looked like gun powder. They'd been fighting, a lot by the looks of it. So had Fury.

In Kieran's eyes were slight fear directed at Loki, along with a deep anger towards him as well. The quarter Asian bared her teeth at my Soulmate and it made slight irritation flare in my stomach. _He must've done something to piss her off directly. But wha-Thor. It had to be Thor, __**had **__to be Thor. What did Loki do? Oh, what the hell do I care? I never liked Thor and the feeling was mutual. _I sniffed in distaste.

Fury stepped forward and it caused Loki to growl, and I mean _growl_. It was like it'd just come out of an animal and not a hulking, pissed off God. I gently touched Loki's armored shoulder, massaging it with my fingers to help soothed him as he had done to me. Sadly, it didn't work as well as I thought it would. In fact, it seemed to tense him up more because he knew I was behind him, the last precious thing in his life that he couldn't bear to loose. Perhaps the first and only one.

A few more steps by the Director had Loki practically spitting in rage. "Stay away, Midgardian. I will not allow you to lay a finger on her!" The Jotun God roared out, the volume bouncing off the metallic walls in a creepy way. It made me shiver as goose bumps rose. Fury only raised his brow and that pissed me off. That cocky son of a bitch!

"I will do whatever I please, Loki. She is, after all, my employee. And a threat. An _alien, monster._" Fury sneered while advancing further. Loki snarled, ready to launch himself forward in order to protect me.

"M-monster? What are you talking about?" Felicity asked in a high pitched voice. I felt my heart break into tiny pieces that caused me pain every time I breathed in. She met my own sad eyes. "Wha-what are they talking about Kitty?"

I gave a watery smile, walking around to stand by Loki's side. His posture straightened the slightest bit, his crimson eyes watching my every move, but I was only focused on Felicity. "I found it. What I am. I finally found it and it all makes sense now." I said in a mixture of excitement and gut wrenching despair. I turned my head to the side, meeting my Soulmate's eyes. I placed my hand to his cheek, letting his form take over my body since I didn't know how to do it myself.

It felt good and that was new. I never really felt anything on the other occasions this happened. It was intense, leaving butterflies in my stomach instead of the tight knot. Once it was complete, I let out a slow breath, my face turned halfway up to the ceiling. In the wake of my transformation, the slumbering magic inside began to lick its way up my body, creating a tingling sensation on my hypersensitive skin. It was a very low wave that lifted my hair slightly and created a slight glow around me.

After tilting my head back down to look at Felicity and Kieran, I regretted it. They weren't scared, horrified, they were _terrified. _Felicity clutched onto Kieran's side and she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, shielding her from me. My eyes began to prick with tears, hot and unwanted. I sighed, choking slightly on a sob. My mind made up its decision to leave. Now.

I grabbed Loki's hand firmly and looked straight into Kieran's eyes. "Don't hate me. I can't bear for you to hate me." And with that, I raised my other hand to the Med Bay, using my powers to bring the box to me. Loki, who had caught on, let go of my hand to grab his pendant. Fury started to lunge forward, prepared to grab me. The box landed firmly in my hands and Loki grabbed my necklace, connecting the pieces. In a blast of seemingly Holy light, Loki and I vanished from the Helicarrier, with Felicity's screams running in my head.

With a loud thump, I collided into something soft and hard and all the breath rushed from my lungs. I was overwhelmed with the smell of pines, rain, fragrant flowers and cold wet earth. The surface beneath my body was slightly damp and soft; _grass….._ I groaned as pain blossomed in my chest from my impact. I was able to roll onto my back at least to release myself of some of the pain. I was gifted the sight of a treetop canopy and a gray sky. The breath I had just regained left as I stared in awe at the beautiful view. Trees were everywhere, thick bunches of pines and oaks, dark green in colour. No light could penetrate the shield of nature, and it caused the forest to be dark with mist rolling through every crack and crevice, claiming the land as its own. Hoots of owls and birds rang out, filling the air with an almost sinister atmosphere. And below the sounds of that, I could hear a low rushing sound somewhere in the distance, like a waterfall or a river. _This place is something out of a fairytale! It's beautiful. _

I was content to lie there forever, but unfortunately something, or rather _someone _ruined it. Above me, Loki appeared with a light coat of water on his skin and armour from the heavy mist that hung in the air. His appearance was disheveled, his hair was all out of place, strands damply framing his face in subtle waves, his skin was a tad bit dirty with streaks of mud and water here and there, the tiniest flush had settled on his face from the trip, and his emerald eyes were almost wild.

I grinned up at him happily, and he returned it. "What are you doing down there, my lovely?" Loki asked in a slightly thick voice, inclining his head. I giggled quietly.

"I fell over." I said, laughing at my Harry Potter quote. _Say it, please, __**please **__say it! _

After a small silence, Loki asked, "What did you fall over for?" I busted out laughing, holding my stomach at the intense barks and breath intakes of my _ha-ha-ha-heup-ha-ha-heuh _laughter. It was the first time I actually laughed full on in front of Loki and he was momentarily speechless by it. The blank look on his face further enhanced my insane fit of laughter. By the end I was left gasping for air and holding a hand to my chest. I pushed the lingering sadness with practiced ease, leaving it for another day. Right now I wanted to enjoy my time with the man I was head over heels for.

Loki smiled down at me sweetly, offering his now normal hand to me. I took it, still giggling, and was pulled up roughly and swung into his arms bridal style. I squeaked in surprise, the shrill sound hurting my ears. Loki laughed evilly, a devilish smirk on his face. "Do you know what happens now, my dear?" He asked in a sultry tone, making me squirm in his arms. I blinked in confusion; I couldn't see a house anywhere, or any signs of civilization for that matter. Loki, seeing my expression, swung us around so I could get a full view of a beautiful log cabin, well more like log mansion but a tad bit smaller.

Like the forest it resided in, it was beautiful and elegant. I could see a balcony, large glass windows, and dark paned wood. On the bottom half, under the balcony, were stones in the place of log. Stone stairs led up to the house from the slight hill it rested on. We were obviously in the back yard, since I could see the beginnings of a curving driveway around one side of the house. This is where we would be living until our time was up. I couldn't ask for anywhere better.

Excitedly, Loki began to trudge up to the house, his intent clear by the heated look in his gem-like eyes. We were up to the back door in no time with Loki's eagerness, and he opened it with his foot. He brought me inside, wasting no time trying to find signs of a bedroom. He grew frustrated when he couldn't, but then he saw the tall staircase leading to the above floor. In his mind, I knew he was thinking something along the lines of _Bingo! _

Loki took the steps by two, bounding up them with ease. With each leap, my anticipation grew. I wanted this, wanted him so badly that it hurt and I knew he did too. The way his body began to quake, the now shallow pants he took said it all. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood and hoisted myself up higher in his arms.

Once upstairs, Loki checked down the first hallway he found. No bedrooms, just a small library and a room filled with different sorts of art supplies. I tried to get a closer look into that room but Loki had whisked us away to the second hall. And, just like that, we were in the Master Bedroom.

By God it was huge! I'd never seen a room as large as this!

The room Loki and I would be sharing was large enough to fit the king sized bed placed against the back wall, a charming stone fireplace, a walk-in closet and a bathroom. Across from the bed was an enormous window leading to the balcony, it was framed by heavy black curtains that were pulled away, giving a great view of the misty wherever-the-hell-we-were forest. _Beautiful…._

My Soulmate gently set me on my feet before him, taking my face in his hands and looking into my eyes. He didn't start ravaging me like I though he was going to, and I was a tad bi disappointed at that. Instead, he stared at me with such love and affection in his eyes that I thought I might burst into tears. No one has ever looked at me the way Loki was now and it made me feel like I was the most important thing in his whole world.

I fidgeted in my spot, chewing on my bottom lip, waiting. Loki didn't move, just continued to stare at me with a soft blush that I didn't expect of him. "Loki…." I began in a breathy whisper. I was cut off by his cool, slender finger being pressed softly against my lips.

Loki leaned forward, touching his forehead to mine and brushing his nose across the bridge of my own. "Close your eyes, my lovely. Please." He murmured against my lips before giving them a chaste kiss. Surprised, but still obedient, I did as he asked. I felt his form move away from me and I waited again. Behind my closed eyelids, I heard the rustling of fabric before the room grew darker. After a few moments, I was hit with the smell of candle wax and I immediately wondered what the heck Loki was doing. Music began to play softly, making me draw my brows together. I recognized the almost haunting melody of '_What's the Matter by Milo Greene'_. I liked the song, it was sweet and a bit sad at the same time. _What is he- _

"Open your eyes now, my darling." Loki called through the music. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and gasped at what Loki had done. The now dark room had been laminated by a number of cream coloured candles, and they cast a romantic sort of glow across the room. The air smelled like roses, I didn't know how but it did, and mixed with the scent of the vanilla candles I knew exactly what Loki had done. I choked on a small sob as I was washed over with happiness that could never be matched.

I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind and Loki's familiar candy-like scent came over me. Loki's mouth rested against the side of my neck, placing light kisses there while his hands rubbed my hips and thighs. _Oh, by God I loved this man! _

"Do you like it, my angel? I-I wanted it to be special, but I am horrible at this kind of thing. I-I just-" Loki sighed against my neck and rested his forehead against my shoulder. "I want to make _you _feel special." I was silent, chewing my lip. I smiled finally, turning in his loose arms. Facing him, I looked into the deep green eyes that I dream about every night.

"You do, Loki, don't let anyone tell you different." I spoke, pressing my mouth to his in a light kiss. Loki had been tense, and now that all melted away as he wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me as close as I could get. In response, I slung my arms around his neck and kissed him hard, pouring all my feelings into it. My God moaned in approval, the sound traveling down my body to settle in my groin. His tongue traced my bottom lip, the one I bit so often, asking for entrance into my mouth. I thought for a moment, before opening a tiny bit. Loki shoved his wet tongue in, starting a deadly battle with mine for dominance. Naturally, he won because my legs had turned to jelly by his skilled tongue.

Loki hoisted me up, guiding me to wrap my legs around his waist while his hands grasped at my behind and squeezed. Never breaking our heated lip-lock, my Soulmate carried me to the half circle bed where he lay us booth down on top. I gasped, both my head and arms falling back slightly. Loki broke our kiss and looked down at me, his breathing growing hasty. He sighed, chuckling and shaking his head to himself.

"What's so funny, Mister?" I asked sarcastically with a stern look. Loki saw right through it and it made him chuckle harder.

"Nothing, my beauty. I was only admiring you. You are perfect." Loki whispered half to himself. I felt my cheeks flare at his innocent compliment. He kissed both my cheeks sweetly before moving back to my lips. "Now I am going to ravish you, my pretty Kitty, slowly, _teasingly_." He gritted out in a very husky voice that turned me on immensely. I gasped out at his words, then whimpering pitifully.

Loki groaned, trailing his lips down to my neck, placing sultry open mouthed kisses on the skin there along with one long lick all the way up my throat. I tossed my head to the side, allowing him further access to my skin which he happily accepted.

While he was busy with my neck, his hands swept down my sides to play along the edge of my soaked tank top. He distracted me by biting and sucking on my sweet spot, then slid his hands under the thin material to caress my stomach. I sighed out his name, petting his hair as he continued his assault on my throat. It felt good, really good. I tugged at his armour, trying to find all the buckles to get it undone and _off already! _Loki was going too slowly for my liking and I hoped that this would speed him up.

"Off. _Off._" I groaned against his thin yet firm lips and was rewarded with a throaty chuckle from the dark haired man. Loki lifted himself up so he could smirk down at me with a sexy glint in his darkening eyes.

"As you wish, my dear." Loki purred before stripping his trench coat-like armour off his body, tossing it carelessly behind him. He next chucked his black undershirt off, leaving his chest bare for me to gawk at. Loki was surprisingly very toned out with just enough muscle to show that he wasn't just lean, but broad too.

All I could do was stare at the half naked God above me. I'd never actually seen a man half naked before, except in movies and on TV, accompanied with I didn't know what to do. Sure, I'd read a couple of dirty Fanfics when I was a teenager, hell I still do, but those were different from real life. I licked my suddenly dry lips, placing my hovering hands on the bed beside me.

Loki clicked his Silver tongue at me, grasping at my hands. "Now, now, dear, I want you to touch me. I have dreamt about it for so long…." He growled, taking my hands and placing them on his cold chest. Looking into my eyes, Loki leaned back down, both hands on either side of my head. I bit my lip again, slowly rubbing my hands across his chest and abdomen. At the sensations, Loki groaned, his head hanging limp as I continued to run my hands across every inch of his pale body. I grew braver, taking the opportunity to run my long fingernails along his hardened nipples. He moaned low, making heat pool in my belly. Now feeling playful, I ran my hands down his back to cup his firm behind like he did to me all the time.

The surprised gasp from my Soulmate told me I did well and I laughed heartily, giving his backside a few more squeezes. Fast as lightning, Loki darted his head down to my neck, biting harshly against that spot that made me gasp loudly. His hands ripped at my tank top, flinging it over my head before I had time to react and launching it somewhere.

Loki's nearly black eyes held a licking fire in them and the way he pinned me with them had me squirming, not even caring that I was only in my bra and pants. He held my gaze as he moved his hands to my breasts, cupping them and bouncing them slightly. I watched him curiously to see what he'd do next, and I was met with him flicking the tips of my breasts with his fingers. I moaned, digging my fingers lightly into the silken sheets beneath me.

He smirked, one hand slinking back to unclasp my blue and black lace bra as the other one continued to toy with my breast. Slight panic rose inside of me at the thought of showing so much skin to anyone, including Loki. I knew it would be pointless to cover my chest up because he would get me to lower my arms anyway, but I still did it. I locked my now bare breasts in a tight hold, blushing furiously and giving my Soulmate a pleading, innocent look. Loki sighed, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Now, now, my darling, let me see you…._please_…." Loki breathed out, leaning down to kiss my lips long and soft. I opened my mouth for his tongue to slip in, but kept my arms firmly covering my breasts even when his icy hands traced up and down them. He moved his mouth to kiss at my newly exposed skin, whispering a '_please_' with every connection. I watched as Loki began to coat the valley of my chest with light fluttering kisses that matched the pace of my heart. I gained courage after each passing second, enough so that I could let my arms slip down, baring my chest to his dark eyes.

A slow, exhilarated smile made its way across his face along with a tiny tilt of his head. The God kissed me once more and my arms went around his neck. We started a lazy battle of tongues, both our mouths making lewd wet sounds that sent tingles over me. Loki was pretty good at distracting me, because as our mouths worked, his hands slipped down my neck and collarbone to grasp at my breasts.

I moaned shamelessly, not giving a single fuck. The feeling of his cold hands on my heated skin was amazing and I wanted him to know it. It was perfect.

His fingers rolled my nipples in circular motions, adding the slightest bit of pressure to keep me moaning. Loki then went down to take one in his hot wet mouth and began t lave at it with his tongue. I arched up off the bed, putting my breast further into his cavern. Licking and sucking at my one bud, his fingers continued to play with my other to keep the pleasure coming in little waves. "Mhm, Loki-" I managed to get out right before he bit at my nipple and tugged hard. I cried out for him, making the God of Mischief laugh throatily.

He spent a bit more time on my breasts, switching from one to the other as to give them equal attention. By the time he was finished with my chest I was a panting mess. "God, Loki, please!" I sighed, digging my hands into his mused hair. Loki gave me a passionate look, knowing what I wanted exactly. So, he ripped my pants off but kept my panties on and went down to kiss the blue cotton material. He took it in his pearly teeth, looking into my eyes as he slowly dragged the last bit of material off of my body. I was now completely naked in front of Loki and I wasn't very embarrassed.

Loki sat back, staring up and down at my slightly trembling form while I noticed the large bulge in the front of his pants. I bit my lip, he was just as excited as I was.

I didn't have to wait long for Loki to make a move because he practically launched himself at my nether regions, spreading my legs and flicking his lovely tongue out to taste me. He gave me no time to adjust to the sudden pleasure that rocketed up my body; he just plundered his tongue along my wet heat, sucking, lapping, and moaning low in his throat every so often. I held onto his hair for dear life, thinking that all the pleasure this man was giving me would kill me.

Loki raised his head a fraction to stare into my glazed eyes. His face was flushed along the cheeks, his lips bright red and slightly swollen and hanging open as he panted for much needed breaths. Loki's eyes were crazy with lust. "You taste just as good as I had imagined, my Kitten. By the Nine-more. I need _more!_" Loki basically screamed, hooking my legs over his shoulders and bending back down to resume his previous actions.

The amazing pleasure was back, now multiplied ten-fold. I could only moan and gasp, arching my back as his tongue slipped inside while his thumb worked slow hard circles around my clit. _Holy shit, Loki! _Moans bubbled up from my throat with each jerk of Loki's tongue and flick of his finger. They only helped spur him forward. He went rougher and faster until I felt the beginnings of something, probably my release, build in the pit of my stomach.

"Shit, Loki, I-I-_oh! _I'm gonna-" I could barely finish my sentence. Loki tore his mouth away from my womanhood and I whimpered, wanting him back down there. He panted short hard gasps, watching me like a hawk.

"Go on, my darling, cum for me." He groaned huskily, sliding two fingers inside of my core and pumping fast. That did it; I came hard with a small scream. Making animalistic noises above me, Loki helped me ride out my orgasm with slow thrusts of his fingers that were still inside me.

I panted hard, blinking to try and clear the stars from my vision. I hardly noticed when Loki rid himself of his pants, freeing his impressive length from its confines. I heard his deep sigh of relief and felt him shift so that his tip pressed against my dripping entrance. I stiffened, looking into his dark eyes.

"This will hurt, but only for a second, I promise." Loki kissed me quickly on the lips and I nodded. The God started to push into me and I sucked in a breath as pain racked up my body in tiny pricks. Tears stung at my eyes faintly, and I didn't let them fall. I focused on Loki, his hot hard cock traveling deeper into my core, his hissing breaths and his quaking form. With one final push, he was completely sheathed in me and it didn't hurt that bad. But that was because Loki had placed a hand on my stomach, his palm glowing green with what I guessed was a healing spell. He was so sweet when he wanted to be!

I smiled softly at the messy God above me, getting more and more turned on by his ragged panting if that was even possible.

"_By the Gods, Kitten, you are so tight!_" The Jotun God grunted, his sexy English accent thicker than before. My cheeks flared at his words and a small moan escaped my parted lips. "I am sorry, but I _have _to move. It is driving me crazy!" And with that, Loki pulled almost completely out and slid slowly yet harshly back in.

White hot pleasure rolled its way up my spine, causing me to moan loudly and arch myself further into Loki's sweaty chest. My fingers clawed at his shoulders as he set up a slow, sexy pace but I knew he was holding back for my first time. I let all of the sounds Loki made my body produce out, not shielding a single one for him.

Loki continued to thrust into me, sometimes hard and fast or slow and deep. He was very skilled and in a matter of minutes I was, sadly, reaching my end. I didn't want it to be over, I wanted this to last as long as it could! Loki seemed to sense that and he slowed, giving only the occasional almost teasing snap of his hips. God he was driving me insane!

Then, Loki couldn't hold back anymore. His self-control had broken and he plunged in over and over, harder and faster with loud grunts and groans. Quickly, and suddenly, I reached my orgasm and came around his hard manhood. As I quivered and convulsed, Loki never stopping.

But it wasn't over yet, oh no. Hands grasped at my waist and flipped us over so that Loki was flat on his back and I was on top, his cock still buried in my core.

Loki smirked up at me as a bright, horny blush settled on my cheeks. I steadied myself by placing my hands on his sweaty chest, him placing his hands on my backside and giving it a hard, loving squeeze. "Do not be shy, my Goddess. _Ride me._" Loki purred silkily, urging my hips up then right back down on his length. Our reactions were identical, soft gasps with open mouths and fingers digging into flesh. The pleasure this damn guy created was almost unreal! _And he's all mine. Mine! _

I obliged to his request, I mean who was I not to?I gave an experimental roll of my hips, gauging his response. His head thumped back slightly against the headboard, his eyes becoming heavy lidded with fiery passion. Drunk off the intense feeling, I moved faster, beginning to bounce up and down the way I think he wanted. I was right.

Loki's hands clawed at my hips as he bucked up with my downward thrusts, making him go deeper into my willing body. Soon Loki began moaning, I mean really moaning, more so than he'd done before. Full blown, open mouthed, head thrown back moaning. Pride bubbled in me, knowing that I was the one to making him come apart like this. So, just for him, I rode harder, using some of my Jotun strength. And oh, did he like that.

"Kiss me!" The trembling God pleaded at me. Moaning, I complied, smashing my swollen lips against his equally swollen ones. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip, pulling on it before he forced his tongue in. I met his with mine, submitting to his dominance. The slippery muscle explored every centimeter of my mouth and it had me gasping in satisfaction.

My climax was beginning to creep upon me once again, making my movements more erratic. Loki, who had yet to come, matched my pace. His hands were sure to leave bruises on my hips tomorrow but right now I could care less.

As my orgasm came nearer and nearer, all I was able to get out were shouts of Loki's name. I repeated it like a mantra, a prayer to the God being pleasured so intensely below me. Loki began calling out the names he called me, darling, my dear, Angel, my Goddess, Kitten, even my name every so often. The rough English accent that came out of his mouth had me whining and quaking.

Finally, I couldn't take the pleasure any more. The dam that had been containing my climax shattered, and so did I. All over Loki's still hard cock and down to his strong thighs.

"_Fuuck!_" I half screamed, half moaned as I almost collapsed onto Loki's heaving chest. My Soulmate roared out my name, but still didn't come. I could hardly regain myself before Loki flipped me a second time so that I was now face down on the bed, my head buried in the dark blue silk sheets and my ass up in the air.

Without warning, Loki penetrated me again, harder. I cried out as pleasure climbed through my shivering form yet again. Loki was out of control, his hips snapping at an inhuman pace that couldn't be matched, driving his cock mercilessly into me. Screams of pure ecstasy came from my throat with each punish of his powerful hips.

He loved being in control, I vaguely thought, as he grabbed my tousled hair and yanked hard, exposing my neck to his hungry mouth. His white teeth bit down on my skin, drawing blood but instead of pain I was met with even more pleasure. He did this again, on my shoulder, side, hip, anywhere he could find enough flesh to dig his teeth into. I didn't mind in the slightest, him being rough was the sexiest, most erotic thing in the world.

"God! Loki-I-_oh, Loki! I fucking love you!_" As soon as the words left my mouth, a deep blush flared across my face. I didn't know if it was too soon or, hell, if he didn't feel the same for some reason. Panic rose in my chest but it was all destroyed when Loki gave a long, husky moan.

"Again! _Say it again!_" Loki demanded groaning like mad.

"I love you, Loki!"

"_**Again!**_"

"I'm in love with you, dammit!" I moaned out, pushing back against his pelvis to try and get more delicious friction.

"Ngh, _**louder**__!_"

"_Fuuuuck, I love you Loki Laufeyson!" _I screamed, using his full name because I knew he'd find it a big turn on. And he did. With a loud, strangled moan Loki came at the same time as I did. We screamed our pleasure together. Loki thrust a few more times into me before collapsing, pulling me down on top of him.

The flustered God tried to calm his breathing but sadly it wasn't working. He stared at the celling with wide eyes that were slowly turning back to their normal emerald. A couple of small moans left his reddened lips at the aftershocks of our events.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. His hands cupped my face, bringing it closer so he could kiss me slowly and passionately. "I love you too, Sabrina." He whispered against my lips. I smiled, inhaling his candy scent.

Loki held me for a moment longer before rising, in all of his naked glory, to go and open the balcony door. Even as Jotuns, we were hot and sweaty and I think it would take a long time to cool back down for both of us. As Loki walked back I couldn't help but eye his glorious manhood. He caught me staring and smirked, causing a blush to form over my face and chest.

He crawled back into the bed, placing me under the silk sheets first and then lying next to me. I snuggled into his strong arms with a contented, '_Mmm_'. Loki kissed my forehead as I drifted off to sleep, exhausted by out lovemaking.

"You are finally mine, my love, and I will _never let you go._" Loki breathed to me just before I passed out.

* * *

_**This was my first ever Lemon, so be gentle. I read a whole shit load of fanfics and stories and did the best I could with the information I gathered. 3**_


	17. Chapter 17 (AN)

**Important Author's Note!**

For all my old readers: Thank you so much for your opinions! I loved them all and thank you again!

To new readers: Skip past this and go to the next chapter. C:

Love,

Your lovely (somewhat) Kitty!


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey there, my lovely readers! I apologize for the late update. I started school and that first week of school I got sick, and even after I got well I couldn't find the time and heart to write. So, sorry again, really. I may not post for a while because of school, however I will try my hardest! MARK MY WORDS~!_  
**

**_Thank you so much for all of you who put in suggestions for the Goddess thing. I loved every single one! It was hard to choose! DX Why do you do this to me?! Nah, I"m kidding, I don't mind._**

**_On my profile I put some links up to important items in my story. If you want to check them out, feel free to! They are there for your enjoyment!_**

**_I got most of my ideas for the later part of this chapter from Game of Thrones. I've been watching it and reading the books and they've inspired my writing so much! I'm so not sorry. So if you see something you recognize from there, or me mentioning it, I used an idea. I don't claim them as mine, no, that goes to George R.R. Martin._**

**_Anueye:_ **Thank you! ^u^ I love that idea and I can't wait to use it!

_**hippyflowerp:** _Thanks, darlin! Sorry this chapter took so long. -hangs head in shame-

_**xLunaAngelWarriorx:**_Thank you, thank you, thank you! And I guess you'll just have to wait and see. -evil smile-

_**IKhandoZatman:**_XD Lol yes. Getting it on, ftw! Also, I love your name!

_**InTheWrongEra:**_Thank yo so much! And seeing that I'm a hopeless romantic as well, that will probably happen or something like that!

_**babygirllovin:**_** -**hearts-

* * *

**Chapter 18: **

I woke up sore, cranky and not remembering where the hell I was. I opened my eyes, blinking away the sunlight that was flitting through a large open balcony. I lay there looking at the far wall, or rather door, and tried to wrap my mind around why in the hell I was so fucking sore. I mean, damn, my hips hurt, I had a splitting headache, and my throat was drier than the Sahara and cracked whenever I swallowed. Not only that but there was a body behind me. A very naked body with its arm slung over my just as naked side. I blushed deeply, turning in the man's arm and praying it wasn't some random stranger.

I found myself nose to nose with a sleeping Loki and breathed a huge sigh of relief. The events of last night came rushing back to my still slumbering brain, snapping some sense into me. I was sore as hell because Loki chose to be dominant and rough and I honestly couldn't care less. I could deal with the pain because he had caused it when we joined together. Frankly I wanted it to last forever as remembrance of my first time. But that was kind of creepy, to be honest, so I'll settle for the memories.

A soft sigh left my lips as I stared at Loki's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and so fucking beautiful without all the worry that seemed to be etched into his structure. I looked at him now in complete awe, star struck by his Godly good looks.

He was sleeping soundly, must've been exhausted by yesterday's sport. I sniggered quietly, placing a feather light kiss to his slightly agape mouth and slowly getting up without disturbing his much needed rest.

Actually being up and about was worse than lying down. Every movement made each single ache and pain multiply. My hips hurt, between my legs hurt, my everything hurt along with all the fucking bites Loki decided to place upon my skin. I groaned, rubbing my hip with one hand while holding on the wall with the other seeing as I was quite dizzy. I looked around, trying desperately to find some sign of clothes, but I gave up after a bit and decided to just slip Loki's trench-armour on. It actually fit, surprisingly and I was elated at that. _I'll have to wear this more often!_

Dressed as well as I could be, I decided to make my way downstairs and explore the house Mum let us have. I bounced down the stairs fairly quickly, holding the armour coat together around my breasts to keep the clothing from slipping down. And to keep my boobs from knocking the fucking wind out of me like they usually did when I went down the stairs. I was down on the ground floor in no time and was shocked by how amazingly huge and grand it was.

I continued my journey to find the kitchen to get something to drink. I went through the living room, which was freakin ginormous with a large stone fireplace, a mounted flat screen above it, a plush black couch, and tons of book shelves that towered to the ceiling. The whole wall left of the fireplace was glass, showing a view of the forest that still crawled with mist. It was a bit unsettling having so many windows in the house but it was beautiful none the less. A dark lounge was placed a few feet away from the glass, a perfect spot for reading!

Trailing my hand across the fine wood walls, I made my way to another room which was the foyer. A double door with stain glass windows that looked like a tree led to the front yard, an area I hadn't explored yet but was too tired to. To the right of the foyer was an entrance to another room and I bet that it was the kitchen.

And it was. It was a moderate size and decorated like the rest of the house in warm oaks. There was a circular counter area near the back which held the fridge, stove, and a small dining table. Cabinets hung from the walls and where there were none along the curves and they were filled with fancy dishes, cups, and such. Above the table, which sat in the middle of the circle, was a stain glass skylight. To the side of the dining and cooking area was a small staircase that led to the upper floor and a door to the other side must lead to a pantry or maybe outside. I could see light coming from that door, what little there was out here, and the chirping of birds.

I sighed, padding over to the gap in between two curved wet bars that allowed me entry in the 'kitchen'. I opened one of the cabinets near the stove and retrieved a pretty glass. I admired the sparkling quality before turning to the fridge in search of something cold. I grinned when I found a big container of orange juice right in front. I snatched it out and poured a fair amount into my shiny glass and, not even bothering to put the rest back in the fridge, downed the entire glass.

I moaned softly in relief as the cold liquid soothed the ache in my throat enough so that it was bearable. I poured another glass and put the jug back in the fridge, closing the silver door with my foot. I leaned against the smooth counter, taking the occasional sip of the orange juice and smiling softly. I had a little time to think about this whole situation until there was a flurry of knocks on the front door.

I whipped my head in the direction of the foyer with my brows drawn in confusion. "….Who?" I grumbled as I made my way over to the door. I still held my orange juice, I didn't want to part with it just yet, and kept one arm over the armour to keep it closed. I reached the door and when I opened it a woman was standing there.

I guessed that before I opened the door she was staring at the floor because when it was opened, her head flew up and she met my eyes. I was very startled by her appearance. She was unlike anyone I'd seen before.

She was tall, maybe 6'4" and very slender like the branches of a sapling. Her skin was flawless and a tan colour that looked like caramel. The pin straight hair that fell to her calves was a dark umber with a few lighter highlights. That's where the normality ended. Her eyes were frightening, almond shaped and solid amber. No pupil, no iris, just all one colour. She had very light eyebrows and dark freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her sloping nose. This woman obviously wasn't human.

Being somewhat of a lady, I smiled at her. "Uh, hello. Can I help you, miss?" When she met my gaze for the first time, her eyes had grown wide was the sun and now as I spoke they grew even wider. She was stunned speechless by something. Maybe I had something on my face? _Or what if she could see the marks on my neck?! _ Now feeling self-conscious, I tried to turn the collar of Loki's armour up more.

The strange woman took in a small breath, trembling slightly before falling to the rock-concrete at my feet. A sound of shock left my mouth and I went to see if she was okay, but I stopped when I realized she was _kneeling? _She was on all fours, hands and arms flat on the ground, forehead pressed to the cool stones. Her shiny hair pooled on either side of her willowy frame. She whispered a name that I barely caught. _"Skadi."_ The voice that came from this creature's lips was hoarse and deep like mine. I expected it to be sweet and high and was startled when I heard the low timbre.

"Skadi? What's a Skadi, miss? Wha-hey! Where are you-?" The tall woman had risen and began to back away with her head bowed respectfully at me. I was completely baffled by her strange behavior. She bowed at the waist with a fluttering movement of her long fingered hand and dashed of down the curling drive. I was left open mouthed at the door, my orange juice threatening to slip from my slack grip.

I gained ahold of my wits just before my glass fell. I pursed my lips then began to chew on my lower one as I turned back inside, shutting the doors firmly behind me. I stood there, staring at the glass wall in the living room from where I was standing. Another sip of my orange juice and I went to explore further.

An hour later I was in the kitchen trying to cook breakfast without burning down the house while music played on the speakers placed around the kitchen. I'd found a box on one of the wet bars that I had missed before and inside I found a laptop computer (a blue one, too!), two phones, one for me and one for Loki, and a letter from Mum. She had wished Loki and I luck and wanted to hear from us soon. She had put in the note that my new laptop was exactly like my old one, with all my old pictures and Fanfictions, and she had hooked it up with the stereo system so I could play music when and wherever I wanted. I could even limit it to a certain room, like I was doing now with the kitchen.

I was happy. Happier than I had been in a _long _time. Even when I was burning the eggs I was making, I couldn't be more elated. I hoped that this played out well and it didn't go to shit.

As the music was playing and I was busy cooking, Loki had come downstairs. I didn't realize it until I felt arms wrap around my waist and a face bury in the side of my neck. I squeaked, very un-lady like, and dropped the spatula I had been holding. Loki chuckled and kissed the open skin on my neck.

"Jesus _fuck, _Loki! You scared the hell out of me!" I hissed but wrapped my arms around his and leaned back into his body. His hands roamed up and down my sides and down to my thighs and hips. "Geh, I'm so freaking sore. You had to fucking bite me, huh?" I scolded lightly and went to pick up the ground ridden spatula. I couldn't, however, because Loki had decided to haul me up onto the counter and place himself in between my legs.

Loki laughed darkly, leaning in closer to my slightly red face. I noted that the armour had come open and I used an arm to hold it closed. Loki noticed and clicked his tongue, tearing my arm away so that my chest was bared to him.

"I like it when you wear my clothes, love." Loki purred in a very husky voice. I gasped softly at it, his throat must be sore, too. And damn, was his sore-throat-voice sexier than mine! It made me weak in the knees and I was fucking thankful that I was on the counter instead of standing.

I smiled at him, leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss. His arms went around my waist, pulling me to him as he deepened our kiss. Sighing into it, I let him take dominance, fighting a bit at the beginning with my tongue. It lasted a long while and when Loki finally pulled away he was breathing a bit heavier with a dark light twinkled in his eyes. Giving my best impression of a cat's purr, I combed my fingers through his disheveled hair. The God smiled, resting his forehead against mine in an intimate hug.

"Did you like last night?" He asked hesitantly with a tightening of his arms. I chuckled, rubbing my nose along his.

"Yeah, I did. It couldn't have been better!" I said happily while nuzzling his nose. He chuckled softly murmuring a few words in another language. I never knew he could speak anything other than English.

"I should have been gentler but I simply could not control myself." He sighed, rubbing the bruises that were in the shape of his hands along my hips. He looked into my gaze with big emerald puppy eyes. His hands went and cupped my face so gently like he thought I would shatter into a million pieces. "I love you!" Loki blurted the three words that made my heart swell. Yes, he'd said them last night and so did I, but I never got tired of hearing it. No one said those words to me except my best friends, the ones I abandoned at S.H.I.E.L.D., and my parents. Also, I loved the little blush that appeared on his face as soon as he had said it.

I giggled, something only Loki could get me to do, and brushed my knuckles along his razor sharp cheekbone. The previously tense muscles in his shoulders relaxed with a tiny sigh from him. "I love you too, Loki." I kissed him softly, a mere brush of our lips. I felt his mouth pull into a smile that eased the rest of his tension away. It made me happy I could make him feel better with such a simple thing.

"Now, what do you want for breakfast? I _was _making eggs before you made me drop my spatula and they burned." I pursed my lips, looking over to the pan that was on the burner. I totally missed Loki's devilish smirk.

"I know exactly what I want…." He grinned, sinking to the hard floor and parting my legs. He nuzzled my inner thigh, placing kisses along the skin as he went further and further to my core. I blushed furiously, still attached to my inner virgin even though I was deflowered last night. I didn't stop him, though. I would never stop him.

He tentatively flicked his tongue out to taste yet again. It was just a ghost of a lick yet it still made me tremble. His thumbs parted my skin and then he was all over me, giving slow licks, hard sucks and soft moans. I grasped at his hair as an anchor because the slow pleasure was almost excruciating. And fuck me if he wasn't going slow on purpose. Loki didn't stop until I had fallen back on the counter panting, my body twitching with my orgasm.

I watched him stand and lick his lips with an almost smug smile. He placed his hands on my stomach, rubbing my skin with his fingers and dipping his thumbs into my bellybutton. They traveled up to grasp at my hands and he intertwined them, looking into my eyes.

Loki placed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss before hooking the same thumbs that had been caressing my skin into the waistband of his pants and pulling them down in one swift motion. I chewed my bottom lip, rising on my elbows to stare at the already hard part of Loki's anatomy that had satisfied me so thoroughly last night. His whole eleven inches stood proudly, bobbing when Loki shifted his feet and placed his hands on his narrow hips. And fuck if his man parts weren't monstrous! It was _at least _three fingers thick if not _more._ I wondered how the hell he fit in me yesterday without tearing me in half.

Involuntarily, I licked my lips watching him come closer, the head of his cock bushing against my entrance. In one smooth motion he had plunged inside of me, then he let out a long hiss and threw his head back.

"Gods, love, no one should be this tight! You are tighter than last eve." He managed to get out but it was still broken and forced through his lips. His hands slammed against the marble on either side of my head, twining in my splayed out hair. "It is like a vice around me and by the Nine it feels so _good." _

My mind was currently in a very hazy state at feeling his cock pulsating inside of me. I didn't really have as much time as I wanted to dwell on the feeling last night and I planned to do it now. I wanted to remember it. "M-maybe it's a Jotun thing?" I mewled in a very high pitched tone. Loki's breath hitched as my walls fluttered around him. The gaze I met was like a meteorite falling to Earth trailing a tail of burning fire in its wake.

"I am hoping." And with that, he pulled out and thrust back in. His pace was tortuous and lazy. He was taking his time fucking me and enjoying every moment. The pleasure built higher within me, causing me to moan Loki's name softly and gnaw my lip. Blush had settled itself on my face yet again, although I hardly registered it. I was too busy meeting Loki's pushes with my own. Loki had been groaning constantly, with every plunge into my dripping heat. Garbled hisses of '_so tight', 'fuck, so good," _and _"I love you,_" escaped through clenched teeth. It only served to make me wetter and crave his cock further.

His large slender hands entwined with mine in their previous position, his fingers gripping mine tightly with each snap of his hips. Hell, it felt ten times better than our first time, I didn't know if I was shallow for thinking that or something, but it really was. I squirmed and writhed under his hovering form, pressing my hips more firmly to his in need of more friction. And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he began moving his pelvis in little circles with each drive home, letting his cock hit a spot inside that had me seeing bright stars.

"Loki!" I squeaked, my back shooting into a sharp arch. My mind was flashing with a white light as he hit the same spot again and once more. I could hear Loki's deep moan past the rushing of blood in my ears and gave my own in return, bucking my hips up to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Do you like that, love? " Gasping in a very hoarse accent, Loki repeated his undulating motion. The tip of his icy yet smoldering cock hit my sweet spot a fourth time and the sheer, white hot ecstasy that rolled up my body made me slam my eyes closed. I began to quake, barely noticeable to myself but to Loki that was a whole different thing. His eyes noticed the soft trembling of my legs and he groaned, a velvet throb that saying that he was enjoying seeing me so vulnerable and weak.

"Y-yes, oh my _God _yes!" The half screamed words erupted from my throat. I dug my nails into the backs of Loki's hands, leaving angry red welts and even some blood. Panting hard, I tried to get him to increase his teasing pace but sadly he would have none of that.

Leaning forward but still keeping his hips going, Loki bit at my neck. It wasn't as hard as he'd done it last night, but it was right on the place where a healing bite already was. The wound started to seep bright crimson liquid and he lapped it up like a kitten would milk. I cried out, the pain mingling with my rocketing pleasure and coming release. A sudden urge hit me, an urge to bite him as well. To mark him like he was doing to me. The very thought of sinking my teeth into his snowy flesh made my mouth tingle and water. It made my blood boil as if a dragon had suddenly sprouted in the pit of my being and was breathing its flames into my veins. I was acting like a bitch in heat or, in the very least, like a vampire. I had no idea where the thought came from but I wanted, no needed to do it.

I freed my hands with the use of Jotun-Superman-Powers and grabbed a fistful of his beautiful black hair. Quick as a snake, I lunged for his neck and reached the point right below the line of his jaw. He had no time to react before I had bit his throat, digging my teeth in deep and flicking my tongue out to lick the new wound. I was met with the unusual taste of Loki's blood, a dark wild taste that had me mewling and clawing at his shoulders and back in order to get more.

Loki roared out his approval, slamming into me so hard that the frying pan fell off the stove next to us. I was briefly stunned by the impact and the sudden burst of pleasure. Pride bubbled in me at his reaction. So I bit him again, a little harder near the base of his throat and shoulder. Loki leaned his head back, granting me all the sweaty pale skin of his slender neck. He pulled me into a sitting position and resumed his now frantic pounding of his rapidly throbbing cock into my core. Jotun strength was behind his rough movements that jarred me back and made my breasts bounce uncomfortably against my chest. I resolved the issue by pressing our chests together, biting his neck more as I did so.

Suddenly, I felt the tightening in my stomach that signaled my orgasm. "_Loki!" _I shrieked, my eyes growing wide as the moon as I came closer and closer. A hand tangled in my hair right before a soft mouth crashed against mine with a clash of teeth and tongue. With one last particularly harsh thrust upwards, I came with a high pitched scream. My vision was dotted with white at the intensity of my orgasm and my mouth hung open, unguarded for Loki's plundering tongue. The slippery walls of my core closed around Loki's cock, preventing movement because of the tightness. My Soulmate came a second later with a shuddering gasp and a loud moan. His hot cum shot from his cock, straight into me and I was drunk off the lingering feelings of both our climaxes.

Loki's legs weren't able to hold him up they were shaking so bad. He slid to the floor with me locked firmly in his arms. I was on the bottom, the cool wood leeching through the armour I still wore. My hands were tangled in Loki's messy hair, holding him as he pillowed his head on my bare breast. One of his arms was flayed out to wrap in my mused locks, the other tightly around my side. Our breathing was labored in somewhat sync, chests rising and falling rapidly as we tried to get air back into our systems.

Loki was still shaking and silent, save for the whispering gasps that slipped from his red lips. I grew nervous at his silence, thinking that something was wrong. "Loki?"

A few seconds ticked by before the almost passed out God murmured, "So much for slow lovemaking, huh?" He chuckled but he couldn't quite finish it he was so exhausted. Moaning, he nuzzled my breast, his hand closest to my face stroking my cheek.

"Oh, uh, sorry Loki. I don't know what came over me…." I let out a loud yelp as he bit at my nipple, using his teeth to tug at the sensitive peak. I smacked him upside the head, jokingly of course, and he grinned around my breast.

"Say you're sorry again and you will be even sorer tomorrow. Mark my words love…." He huffed, giving one last lick to my breast. Leaning his head back on the softness of my chest, Loki closed his eyes and almost gave way to sleep. I pushed at his shoulder lightly, trying to get him up.

"Loki, c'mon let's go back to bed." I mumbled. He made a noise of meek protest in the back of his throat but got up, stumbling a bit. I rose as well, taking his hand in mine and walked him in all his nakedness to our bedroom.

Once there, I closed the door and Loki collapsed on the bed. Quickly, I opened the balcony doors and joined him, shedding his coat.

"You know, I was never like this with any of the other women I had been with. You certainly are something special, my love." I sighed, crawling on top of him and cuddling into his firm chest. I knew he had been with others back in Asgard; I didn't hate him or anything for it. He didn't know he had a Soulmate out here in Midgard. Yet, it still made me jealous that someone else had seen him without clothes, had shared the same pleasure as me. I would get over it, after al Loki is mine. All mine.

"I take it that's a good thing?" I smiled against his skin, hearing him chuckle.

"Yes. It is a very good thing. You make me feel things I have never felt before." Loki breathed. Sighing again, I pulled the blue silk sheets over our bodies, cocooning us in the material. My Soulmate ran his limp hand through my hair, tangles and all. It lulled me into a deep trance, and I fell asleep in a matter of minutes right after Loki.

* * *

"You did _what?!"_

Siofra cowered at the harsh tone of the witch before her. She hadn't meant to do what she did, but she had been in such a state of shock it was the only thing she _could _do! So here Siofra stood, hands clasped tightly in front of her, head bowed slightly and getting scolded like a wee child.

She heard a deep sigh from the other woman and looked through her hair at her.

Guinevere Aster was a witch and mayor of the little town of Sleepy Hollow. She was a tall woman, slender and graceful, with long white hair pulled into a bun, black eyes and a very cool, commanding attitude. She had been around a very long time, maybe three hundred years or so, and those years had hardened her personality to a razor sharp point. Guinevere could be nice and caring at times, but only with a few choice citizens of Sleepy Hollow. Maybe like four out of the seventy-five people in residency. Well, now seventy-seven.

"I-I'm sorry, Gwen. I really am! But you didn't see what I saw there, and sorry for saying this, you would've run too." Siofra spoke cautiously, not wanting to anger the powerful witch. Instead, Gwen huffed and ran a hand down her face. Moving her black square rimmed glasses out of the way, she irritably pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And what, exactly, did you see? What were they?"

Siofra wrung her gangly tan hands together. "Uh, it was a girl, only one but she had a companion inside the house. She was wearing another's clothes."

Guinevere cocked a dark eyebrow. "That did no answer my question, Siofra."

"A-a Goddess. She was a...Goddess."

She didn't show it, but Siofra knew Guinevere's mind was hell. The slight widening of her eyes and twitch of her mouth told the taller woman everything she needed to know. Gwen wasn't one to let her emotions get the better of her; she sorted them out in her mind and by herself. She never talked to anyone about them which was very unhealthy. Siofra hoped that someone someday could help her.

"Siofra. What did she look like? Tell me, it's very important that I know!" Gwen placed both of her hands on her polished oak desk, leaning towards Siofra. Now nervous, Siofra shifted her feet, recalling every detail about the Goddess she'd seen and could remember.

"She was tiny, five-six. Her hair was brown, dark brown, it was long and curly. Her skin was as pale as the driven snow, flushed cheeks. Bright topaz eyes. And her….aura was cold, icy. I could feel the chill coming off of her body. She is powerful, Gwen, but she doesn't know it."

Guinevere was silent for a long while. She was looking down at her desk with pursed lips. Siofra knew she needed more, just a bit to maybe make the connection. "I….I think she may be a re-incarnated Goddess. She doesn't yet know she is one, I don't think. One of the Old Ones under the All Father's command." Siofra knew the information clicked. Gwen, brilliant Gwen, made the connection. She straightened up so fast she knocked a few books and papers off her desk. Her face was one of shock and disbelief.

"I must see for myself. Thank you Siofra, you have done well, my friend." In a rush of air and the rustle of fabric, Guinevere shifted into a giant white bird with beady black eyes. With an indignant caw, she took flight and swept out of the open window above the desk, making for the Mistwood. Siofra was left standing in the same spot as before, a small smile on her face at being called friend.

* * *

The second time I woke up, I was even sorer than before. Loki had really done a number on me yet again. I moved to stretch my legs and was met with an intense pain between them. My lady parts ached, but it was a good ache. A sweet one. I gave a small smile-grimace before rising, intending on taking a shower since I hadn't bathed in two days. And I felt gross, not in a bad way, but in a way that kind made my skin prickle. _Note to self: Never go two days without showering after fucking. It's not pretty._

Before I could start to the bathroom, I heard a low caw of a bird on the balcony, which was still left open. Fearfully, and a tad embarrassed, I pulled the blue sheets over my breasts and looked wide eyed into the gaze of the large animal perched on the balcony railing.

A magnificent creature, probably a crow or a raven but with pure white feathers and little black eyes. It must've been about the size of a cat and just as wide. The bird could have surely pecked me to pieces if it wanted but it just sat there watching me with calculating eyes. I stared back into its eyes unblinking, afraid that if I did it would fly away in a flutter of wings and screeches.

The bird tilted its head to the side then flew away as silently as it had come. I sat rooted to the bed, picking at the finely sewed edges of the silk that had fallen from my breasts and onto my lap. I quickly brushed the occurrence away and made my way to the shower.

I didn't take time to study in awe the dark shaded bathroom with its smoky grey tiles and walls accented with gold and amber. My attention was focused on not the shower, but the large tub on the other side of the room. I wasn't overly fond of taking baths. Sure, I did on very slim occasions like when I was having a really bad day and such. But what was the harm, right? After all, I actually have _time _to relax in it without people bitching at me.

So, I filled the tub with scalding water, which I never do because I hate hot water with a passion, and filled it with fruity scented bubbles. _Why the hell not, right? _I waited, seated on the edge of the obsidian coloured tub while my hand idly trailed in the water. It burned my fingertips, leaving them angry and red but I pushed the stinging pain away, saying in my mind, _I am the dragon. _A Game of Thrones reference, yes, but I liked it. _Ha ha, no. I'm no Targaryen, I am a Stark, harsh and unyielding!_ I thought with a small smile.

Once I was satisfied with my bath, and done making stupid Game of Thrones references to myself, I slid into the water with a barely concealed hiss. The pain of the fiery water soon turned into a soothing lull, washing away the soreness of my body with every passing second. Soon all that was left was the minor raw feeling I got when I played with hot water for too long. It honestly felt wonderful and I soon found myself nodding off.

I sighed regretfully, knowing that I had to get out before I fell back asleep. I emerged from the still bubbly water, letting the spare droplets cascade down my bare form as I let the water drain. After the last of the lovely smelling water had receded into the drain, I grabbed a dark grey towel from the rack next to the tub and dried my hair so it was at least manageable. After I had done that, I wrapped the soft cotton around me and went back into the bedroom.

I saw that my laptop had been placed on the bedside table, probably earlier when I was passed out still. Loki was still nowhere to be seen, most likely downstairs. So, I went over to it, using one hand to open it while the other held my towel to me. I quickly typed up a song and let it play on full blast as I went about my business.

I padded over to the closet, which I had forgotten about this morning, and was met with a sight I wanted to forget as instantly as I had seen it. Dresses. Dresses made up about seventy-five percent of what I guessed was my half of the closet. All different kids, all different materials and shades, some the colour of fire, others as black as sin. Some short, some floor trailing. _What the actual hell?! What the fuck am I supposed to do with this many dresses?! _I huffed in anger, going past all the dresses in order to get to the actual pants and shirts in the back. I pulled open a drawer attached to the wall, black in colour, and was met with an assortment of bras, panties and other undergarments. I pulled out a matching pair of purple fabric and shut the drawer, then opening the one next to it. I snatched up a black and white striped shirt with a smile and a pair of sweatpants from the one drawer over.

I got dressed and went back into the bedroom to turn off the music then proceeded to go downstairs to lounge in the living room. It was quite, Loki was nowhere to be found and I looked everywhere. It made me a little nervous, but I brushed the prickling feeling of unease off as I sat down on the large dark couch facing the fireplace, with a book from one of the towering bookshelves, namely _A Game of Thrones_, in hand. The homey crackle of the flames in the fire pit soothed the edge of my nerves away and I could focus solely on my book.

I was undisturbed for about two hours. I was so engrossed in Jon Snow's chapter that I didn't heart Loki come up behind the couch or feel his presence leaning over my shoulder. I flung the book across the room when he chuckled, the sound low and close to my ear. My precious book sailed dangerously close to the cackling flames but narrowly missed the licking heat.

"Ass!" I screeched, diving after my book. I cradled it close to my chest like a child with a deadly glare at Loki.

He grinned softly at me, his eyes shining with a faint light. He kneeled in front of me and placed a warm kiss on my forehead. "Sorry, love, I did not mean to startle you." I smiled, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Loki pulled me up with him, leading us to the couch. He sat down first then pulled me on top of him. I tensed momentarily and when he began to nuzzle my neck, I relaxed in his arms.

"You did not rest for very long, my sweet. Did you have trouble sleeping?" Loki spoke quietly into my ear. I shook my head, 'No'. The God of Mischief hummed, seemingly relieved, and began stroking the skin of my arm with one hand. Long languid sweeps as he sighed against my damp hair.

"How did you sleep?" I asked quietly. I felt him smile.

"Perfectly fine, my beloved. Excellent in fact." Loki breathed as he urged me to lean my head back against the couch. "You do know how to exhaust a man. And turn them on immensely." The heat in my cheeks returned, only faintly this time.

"I'm sorry about that, Loki. I don't know what happened." My sentence trailed off into a quiet laugh of mild humiliation. Yes, I admit I liked licking people, and occasionally biting them, but it was all in fun and not at all in throws of passion and lust. I was uncomfortable doing it, hell even thinking about it. It wasn't me at all, but nobody is who they really are in the bedroom I guess.

His hand came down to smack my thigh. It stung and made me cry out. "What did I tell you would happen if you said you were sorry about that, hmm?" His delicious breath tickled my neck, causing me to shiver almost violently.

"No, I didn't forget….I-" I sighed, turning around in his lap so I was facing him, my book forgotten on the arm rest. Our eyes met and I saw the faintest smirk playing along his lips.

"I know, I was only teasing. Do not be sorry about showing your passion for me, love, never be sorry. For example: I am not apologizing I marked you as mine, so you should not either." One long white finger tapped the bite marks on my neck and shoulder to prove his point. "It means you are mine and no other man or woman can have you!" He finished happily, the smirk turning into a smile.

I sighed, sinking into his arms fully. My eyes locked on the largest and deepest mark I had made on his alabaster skin. Bright red with the imprint of all my teeth nestled in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. It looked painful and sore, so I kissed it as gently as I could. I felt Loki shiver as my lips connected to the vicious wound.

The softest gasp came from his mouth, feather soft. "I love you so much, my sweet. I will never be able to express how much I care. Not in all of eternity." Loki said tenderly, his hand combing through my hair, undoing the tangles along the way. I smiled at his sudden declaration of his love.

"Why the sudden change in emotion, Loki?" I teased as I let my fingers glide up his neck. His throat rumbled against my cheek as he hummed.

"I do not want my desire for you to overtake me once again before you have recovered. But it is hard because I cannot get enough of you." My Soulmate stated simply and I chuckled in agreement.

"I feel the same way. But isn't there a way we can still do that stuff without actually, you know?" I asked, a faint blush staining my cheeks.

Loki laughed deeply and I became more flushed at my question. "Of course. You are referring to oral, yes?"

"Yeah…."

The noise Loki made in the back of his throat said that he liked the idea. "Can….can I try it?" I murmured my question, quiet as a mouse. The hands that were weaving in and out of my hair tightened, the body under me stiffening with excitement. Loki tugged at my hair, bringing my face up to his. His eyes had a dark fire in them; they captured me and made me weak and trembling.

"Yes, my love, I want you to taste me. Only if you are up for it. I would not make you do something you did not want to do." Loki replied in a slightly hoarse voice. His Silver tongue slid out to wet his lips and I made up my mind.

I kissed him once before making my way down his body with agonizing slowness. I was shaking only slightly, but not with fear. A couple seconds later I hovered over his hips, running my fingers over the waistband of his black pants. I knew he wasn't wearing anything underneath, the pants were riding low enough on his frame that I could see if he was wearing underwear or not. He wasn't.

I looked at him through my lashes as I gently bit the skin above his waistband. Loki bit his bottom lip, drawing his brows together as he strained to keep himself under control. Licking the spot I nibbled on, I snuck my thumbs in his pants and started to tug them down.

And then the doorbell rang.

I jumped, almost falling off of Loki. He shouted something like, "You have _got _to be _kidding me!"_ and sprung from the couch, dragging me along. I nearly tripped twice.

Loki ripped open the door, intending on yelling at the person behind it, but stopped when he saw the tall woman standing imposingly on the front steps. I stood behind him, peeking out from his side.

She was a very pretty woman, with bright white hair and black eyes. She was dressed in a dark grey blazer and skirt with matching black heels. She reminded me of the bid I saw on the balcony a few hours ago.

The mystery woman pushed her glasses up the bridge of her sharp nose. "Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you in your home but I wanted to introduce myself. I am Guinevere Aster, mayor of Sleepy Hollow." Guinevere's voice rang loud and clear, filled with a confidence and authority that I never had. There was an underlying softness to it, telling that she didn't want to frighten us.

I stepped from behind Loki to his side, now facing Guinevere. "Nice to meet you, but what's Sleepy Hollow? There doesn't seem to be a town around for miles." I said looking at her. Guinevere's head tipped to the side as she studied me.

"My town, Sleepy Hollow, is just down the road away. Not far, perhaps half a mile or so. And it wouldn't surprise me if you never knew it was there, you are living in the Mistwood after all. A choice place to call home if you aren't a banshee or a troll." Guinevere quirked her lips in a smile all while I was completely baffled.

"What in the Nine are you spouting, witch?" Loki spat venomously, slinking an arm around me and pulling my body close. _He's protecting me, how sweet! _

"Loki…." I shushed, placing a gentle hand on his stomach to calm him. It didn't help much at all really.

"Ah, so you are the God of Mischief?" Guinevere asked, confusion lacing her tone a tad bit.

"Yes, how do you know of me?" Loki replied to the woman in an ice cold voice. I sighed at his childish behavior and ran a hand through my hair.

Guinevere smiled, a real one this time. It was sweet and calming. "I've been expecting someone like you, but not two. It is a pleasant surprise to be honest."

I blinked. "Two? Two of what?"

The mayor laughed merrily, tossing her head back. "Gods, of course! In fact…." Guinevere trailed off as she kneeled before me like the other woman had. I blinked again, staring down at her with a sense of foreboding.

Guinevere rose, smoothing out her pencil skirt and adjusting her glasses. "You're not the first person to do that to me today." I said softly with a smile.

"Yes, a friend of mine came here earlier. I take it she ran off after seeing you?" I nodded, mind flashing back to the beautiful dark skinned tree-like woman with the amber eyes. "I am sorry if she frightened you, my Goddess. Siofra is a gentle soul, it was not her intention."

"Wait a minute. Goddess? What are you talking about, witch?" Loki spoke up, startling me a fraction.

"My apologies, Loki. I was referring to your companion. You did not know she is the reincarnated form of Skadi?" Guinevere questioned, a small frown on her lips. Loki hummed, glancing over at me.

I tilted my head, confused. "What's a Skadi. The other woman called me that, too."

Loki answered my question this time. "Skadi is the daughter of the Jotuns, associated with wolfs, snow, tranquility and protective magick. Remember when your mother told you that you may be a Goddess? Well it seems she was right entirely. I thought you seemed different today, and now it makes sense. Your Goddess is coming out, love."

I thought about that for a moment, both Loki and Guinevere staring at me to judge my reaction. I nodded to myself, biting my lip. "Okay. Seems legit."

Guinevere was shocked. "That simple? You believe what we are telling you?"

Loki chuckled, pulling me closer to him. "She is good at that. She does not ask questions. It makes my job all the easier." Loki smiled at Guinevere but it did not reach his eyes. I rolled my eyes to myself, leaning my head comfortingly on Loki's side. The two of them continued to stare at each other with such intensity that I thought sparks would ignite.

To break the tension, I said politely, "I'm sorry, but we should be going back in now. I still have to make lunch and Loki needs his nap." I added the last part just to irk my Soulmate and it did. He pinched my hip and tightened his jaw. "It was nice meeting you, Guinevere!"

"Hold on a moment, please. There is going to be a celebration for your arrival tonight in Town Square and we would be honored if you would come." Guinevere put in right as I started to haul Loki away.

I turned back around, surprised. "Oh, of course, why wouldn't we? Yes, we'll go!" Guinevere's expression softened.

"You honor us, Skadi, thank you. One of my people will come by at sundown to collect you and bring you to the Square. Thank you again, both of you." Guinevere bowed at the waist, smiled one last time at me and began to briskly walk down the drive. Once far enough, she shifted into a huge white raven and flew out of sight.

We stood in silence a time after Guinevere left. I was hoping that I didn't do anything to anger Loki further, like accepting the invitation to the celebration. I snuck a glance out of the corner of my eye at him only to find him staring at me. He was deep in thought, his brows drawn together and his mouth set if a firm line.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, touching his face before turning back into the house. He fell in behind me, his bare feet slapping lightly against the polished wood floors. Suddenly, Loki swung me up and into his arms, much to my surprise. I was startled but quickly calmed down and relaxed into his cold embrace. Loki took me back into the living room, settling himself on the dark couch with me on top, wrapped in his arms.

I snuggled closer to him. There was obviously something upsetting him, by God this man had more mood swings than a pregnant woman! I bit my lip, thinking on whether I should ask him about it or not. I had a sinking suspicion that he would blow me off, but I asked anyway.

"Loki is something wrong?" My voice was quiet in the silent room, save for the crack of the fire. I waited for his answer, the seconds ticked by and they seemed like ages.

"Nothing you need to worry about, my love. Everything is fine." Loki said in monotone. I huffed, curling against him and resting my head on his chest. The next minute Loki cradled my head, lifting it up so I would look at him. Despite his guarded expression, love shone in his emerald eyes and a tiny smile pulled at the edges of his mouth. "Come here. Please, I wish to feel your lips again." He murmured, thumbing along my cheek.

I obliged, pressing my mouth to his lightly in a kiss. I didn't intend it to last more than a few heartbeats, but Loki deepened it, keeping it slow and kitten soft. I sighed, melting instantly against his hard body and enjoying the pure euphoria he brought to me.

I started the battle of tongues this time, slipping mine into his completely willing mouth. I massaged our tongues together until it left him shaking with restraint and mild pleasure. I loved times like this, even though there were so few. Just sitting here kissing him, no sex or anything sex related. Not that I didn't love that. It was nice to take time and show our passion for one another in a different way, either heated or mulled, it will never matter one bit. So long as it lasted as long as it could.

Running my hands through his hair then cradling his head between my small hands, I continued, separating occasionally to breathe. Loki's slender fingers danced along my spine, like a brush of wind. It tickled, causing my back to arch only a bit and a gasp to breach through my lips. Loki swallowed the sound gratefully, planting his hands firmly on my behind. He gave an infrequent squeeze to make me sigh and lean further against him.

We went on like this for what seemed like hours, but was only about ten minutes. With nothing better to do before sundown, we sat and cuddled on the couch. We read books, we shared small tales and jokes to each other, and I actually introduced him to Supernatural. We lay entwined on the piece of furniture, watching the two Winchester brothers battle demons and monsters on the flat screen mounted above the fireplace.

Too soon did the sun begin to fall. I grabbed the remote from Loki, who was too engrossed in Supernatural to even care, and flicked the TV off. Loki groaned in protest, sending a glare my way which I only smiled at.

"It's almost sundown, silly. We need to get ready." I rose and skipped my way upstairs, not waiting for his reply. He stared after me with a loving smile.

I headed straight for the closet, towards the dress section. The way Guinevere had put it, this was a formal affair so I would probably be required to wear one. I picked a thin, silky dress made of a light blue material, accented with belt that went just under my breasts and matching shoulder cuffs. The sleeves, well they weren't really sleeves, fell from those clasps to the floor. The dress was pretty, a bit low cut but I don't think it would bother me.

I took it to the bathroom, stripped of everything but my panties and shimmied into the airy material. It honestly did not look that bad on me. The pale blue accented my skin tone and eyes in a charming way, lighting both up with a beautiful glow. I smiled at myself in the mirror, thinking that I may need to wear more of these types of dresses. It was so comfortable! The dress accented my body well, making it look less bulky and more slender. My initial thought was that I did actually look the part of a Goddess.

I opted to go barefoot tonight. What was the harm, right? Plus I hated shoes. I sauntered out of the bathroom filled with new confidence and found Loki standing by the balcony doors, dressed in a loose long sleeved shirt made of the same material mine seemed to be made of, only emerald coloured, and black slacks. He turned when he heard me approach and his face took on an expression of rapture.

Smirking, I lifted my arms out slightly, leaning on my hip to show off the dress. "What do you think? I like it a lot, I might wear this more often!" I twirled, giddy. I watched Loki swallow and lick his lips almost hungrily. My heart flipped in my breast, my stomach flittering with annoying butterflies.

Loki prowled forward, a predatory gleam in his gem-coloured eyes. "My love, you look so tempting, intoxicating, _breathtaking_. By the Nine woman, why must you torment me so with your alluring body. You know full well how much you affect me and yet you flounce out covered in the thinnest of dresses….revealing every curve….every crevice….." Loki's heated words trailed off and all he could do was touch the bare skin that was displayed for all to see.

"In Asgard, only the whores wear dresses like these. Tell me, my beauty, do you wish to be my little whore?" Loki's hot breath tickled my ear and the hairs on the back of my neck. I shivered in delight, my face red and blazing.

"I….."

Loki cocked his head. "Hmm? Speak louder my little whore, I cannot hear you."

I gaped, trying to form words but nothing would come out. I tried multiple times, all while Loki kept looking into my eyes and my face got redder and redder. To be honest, I loved the idea of being Loki's 'Little Whore' but I wasn't able to tell him how much I did.

For a final time, I opened my mouth attempting my consent, but before I could speak the doorbell rang from downstairs. I started, throwing a hand to my chest in shock. Loki tightened his fine jaw in irritation, turning on heel to storm down the stairs. I giggled and followed closely.

At the door was a girl who looked to be my age. She was five foot nine, had super curly dirty blonde hair that brushed her shoulders and the most beautiful eyes. One was green, the other hazel and the pupils were like slits, reminiscent of a cat's when they looked at the sun. She wasn't human, I could tell by her eyes, her slight fangs when she smiled and her pointed ears. I had a suspicion that all the people in this town weren't human. It thrilled me, didn't scare me shockingly, because I knew that I wouldn't be alone. I was a freak, too.

"Hi!" The girl said enthusiastically with a wave. Her smile was contagious and it caused my lips to form into an identical one. Loki's irritated jaw relaxed in the slightest. The twenty-five year old woman gave off an air of genuine friendliness and joy that sort of glowed. I could see an outline of something surrounding her body, something shimmering but I couldn't quite make it out. It was gone the next moment after I blinked.

"Hello! I take it you're our escort?" I questioned in a light tone. The woman nodded, that smile still on her face.

"Yep! My name is Alia, by the way. It's an honor to meet you both." Alia gave a bow that seemed a bit stiff and unpracticed. I pursed my lips. I did not like people bowing to me; it made me feel horrible that I was considered above another. I bit my tongue, though, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"I'm Sabrina, and this is my...boyfriend…Loki of Asgard." I gestured to the stone faced God beside me and he offered a cool smile to Alia.

"I know." Another grin from the reptilian-eyed woman. "I've always wondered what a God looked like, and not just the Lord of Dragons either. A God from a different religion, and now I have. Guess I can cross that off my list!" I laughed at her humor. Alia was really something.

"And were we everything you thought we'd be, then?" Loki asked, a hint of warmth under the ice of his words. I glanced at him only to find his eyes twinkling with mild adoration for Alia's admiration. On their own accord, my brows furrowed at the shine in his emerald gaze. Did he like being praise so much or was it just the thought of me being praised as well? I didn't know.

Alia's snake-like eyes widened. "Oh yes, and more! You both are so beautiful and powerful; I can practically feel your strength radiating from you!" Alia's mismatched eyes shone like a child's on their birthday as she spoke. My stomach erupted in butterflies as I began to feel nervous at the innocent praises from her. My face turned red and hot as well, and I cleared my throat.

Both Alia and Loki turned their heads to look at me. I faltered in my words the first time but regained them the next instant. "Should we be going? I've been looking forward to the celebration since this morning."

Alia nodded with a blush of her own. "Y-yes of course. Sorry, I got carried away!"

I smiled kindly at her. "It's okay, no need to worry. Want to start heading for town now?"

"Yes, let's go! If we walk quickly, maybe we can make it in time for the jugglers!" Alia exclaimed, clapping her hands together. I chuckled and started walking next to her through the wooded road.

* * *

By the time we got to town, the sun had set and the moon had raised high into the black sky. It was a blood moon tonight. It was unmistakable, the amber color of the space bound rock was truly a blood moon. I had lost track of the months since joining S.H.I.E.L.D., but the moon boldly declared it September. I had always loved the blood moon, or the Harvest Moon and Hunter's Moon, so. I never really knew why, though. Perhaps it was the unusual coloring of it that drew me in.

We exited into the Square, just like Alia had told us we would. The first thing I noticed was the towering, ancient oak tree with a trunk as wide as an elephant and branches four people thick weaving into the air. Moss covered the bark everywhere cept for an area at the base that was big and broad enough to sit twenty or more men. It had been set up with silks thin as the dress I wore in a deep blue like the sea. That part of the trunk was raised above the ground, but the twisting, gnarled roots provided leverage up to reach the wooden alcove.

The next thing I observed was the decorations. Covering every tree and object in the Square were silks of blue and green and silver and gold that blew in the crisp wind. Floating in the air were globes of various different colors and shades, providing light for the many people in the Square. Petals, or what looked like petals, were strewn about the loose dirt ground. There were white ones, red ones, purple, and pink and yellow and orange and so many more. It was ethereal and stunning and it absolutely took my breath away.

Finally, I took note of the people. All different species, none of them I could recognize and name from this distance and right off the bat. Some towered over the rest at about eleven foot and others as short as three feet. They all mingled in peace which I found very sweet and fascinating. This town was certainly something special!

Alia led us to the center of the Square, where the large oak resided. We strategically weaved in and out of people who evidently had no idea who we were yet, and the closer we got to the tree the more people there were. As we neared, I saw that Alia was heading for a pair of women, one dressed in a night dark gown of sparkles and the other in a dress of gold that brought out her brown skin. I immediately recognized them as Guinevere and the woman who had fled my doorstep this morning.

When we met them, the mayor turned with a wide smile that made her black eyes glisten. "Oh, you're here! I was beginning to worry! Come with me, now, and hurry!" Without another word, Guinevere basically dragged us onto the tree alcove.

Somehow, it seemed much quieter up here, more serene. I was never one for parties, too many people moving and talking at the same time. But it was nice up here.

Guinevere led me and Loki to the middle and told us to sit. I looked down to see two pillows, side by side, on the bark before me. Hesitantly, I lowered myself down with Loki. It felt odd to be placed so openly to the townspeople. I started to feel sick to my stomach and I began to bounce my leg up and down. Loki was completely at ease, sitting like a king and looking almost haughtily down at the people below. I wished I had the confidence he had.

Guinevere gave me a reassuring smile and a pat to the hand before going to the edge of the alcove to speak.

"People of Sleepy Hollow, hear my voice!" Her echoing words reverberated through the sound of the music. The chatter of the crowd, it looked like a hundred or more, dwindled down to hushed breaths as they all stared up at their leader.

Guinevere looked back at the both of us, smiled, and then turned back. "I am proud to present Gods, residing in our little town, gracing us with their presence and power!" The crowd cheered enthusiastically but it did nothing to ease my nerves. "I think it would be best to present our gifts for our friends under the Harvest Moon tonight and welcome them properly!"

I stiffened as one person from each of the races walk up towards the tree, each with something different in their hands. Loki looked confused with his thick brows furrowed. I reached over and grabbed his hand in mine, squeezing hard to show him how nervous I was. He smiled at me, enveloping my hand in both of his.

The first race to come up was a group of two men and one woman. Their hair differed; one man had black hair, the other had white blonde, and the girl's was the color of fresh roses. All three of them were incredibly beautiful and as pure as the white wings upon their backs.

The rose haired woman and the blonde man came forward with small black boxes in their hands. The woman stopped in front of me and bowed low. Her movement was casual and so fluid that it put all the others to shame.

"My lady Skadi, it is an honor to meet you. We represent the angels residing here in Sleepy Hollow and we offer you and your lord these gifts of welcome." The light airy breeze of her voice washed over me as she placed the glossy black box in my outstretched hands.

"Thank you, my lords and my lady. You are too kind." Loki said in a sweet tone. Fuck, it came so easy to him. I blinked and gave a small smile to the angel woman.

"Thank you, all of you." I said with the slightest quiver of my voice. The angel noticed and placed a hand upon my shoulder and gave the softest of squeezes.

"Look inside the box, my lady, before we depart." She said with an elegant smile. I obeyed, placing the box on my lap and flipping the lid. Inside rested a leather bound book atop dark red velvet. A symbol that looked a lot like the wings of the angels was etched into the black cover in silvery-white. I stared down at the book with a blank face.

"It is a book of Divine poetry. We thought it would be most suitable for you, my lady." I looked up at the red haired angel. She ruffled her glorious wings as she dipped into another bow.

"I….thank you very much. I shall treasure it." I bowed my head to the angels and they left down the roots of the tree. I closed the box and placed it next to mine, my hand lingering on the polished surface a moment longer.

The next group came up, two women dressed in deathly white gowns that were ripped and torn. They both had black hair that flowed to the ground, large almond shaped green eyes, pale skin, and stitches sewing their mouths shut. Guinevere introduced them as banshees. The younger banshee gave me beautiful blue silk, as big as a bed sheet, that she demonstrated as a shawl. The elder gave Loki tomes on some kind of Asgardian race lore. He accepted it with thanks, as did I.

More and more races came to offer gifts. Centaur men broad as oxen, gifting ropes woven by the finest weavers in their tribe, Dragonmen (I found out that was what Alia was), with jewels of ruby, diamond, emerald and sapphire and golden necklaces and bracelets, Dwarves, offering weapons of the finest crafting. They gave me a dagger, barely longer than my hand, made of obsidian, and Loki got a sword crafted from the richest of emeralds. Demons presented secrets for pleasure to me and lust oils to Loki, which he accepted with a smirk worthy of the devil himself. Genies, pale men and women with shocking blue tattoos all across their face and bodies and blue eyes that seemed lit by lightning gave magick tomes to both me and Loki.

Oh, and there were more. So many more. Elves giving fine wines and fruit, Empusae, with their one leg of a donkey and the other carved from brass, gave bone necklaces as a sign of hierarchy in their race, Fairies, slight as the stems of flowers and hair of different hues, granting me a cloak made entirely of pale orchid petals, Fawns with hairy goat legs and curling horns presented a glass to me. I asked what it was and the female explained it as a fertility potion. I blushed at that, yet drank it anyway. It tasted sweet, like plums and oranges. I met Loki's eyes after only to find them burning for me. I looked away quickly, greeting more of the races.

There were giants and golems, harpies and hags, mermaids bound to the ground with human feet for the night, nymphs and selkies, undines, a covenant of vampires led by an imposing blonde male named Jeroth, vola, Valkyries, witches and so many more.

After an hour we were down to the last. A pack of men came forth all built with muscle, dark hair and the same golden eyes. Each of them carried an object in their arms that were covered in a cloth. The things in their possessions were alive and wriggling, causing the men to shift them constantly. The leader stepped to me only, completely ignoring Loki and bowed.

"Skadi, Lady of the wolf, I am Damien Stormborne, son of Tiberius Stormborne and I am leader of my wolves." Damien said in a naturally strong voice.

"Wolves? Does that mean werewolves?" I asked with a tilt of my head. _I swear I'm never going to get used to the way these people talk!_

"We are not called that degrading term, my lady. We are Sons of the Wolves, mightiest of the Packs and we have been for hundreds of years." His face was stony but his voice wasn't. It held the slightest amount of warmth.

I blushed and cursed myself out loud without realizing it. "Shit, I am so sorry Damien Stormborne. Please, accept my apology for I didn't mean you any offence! I swear!"

Damien smiled, the grin breaking the previous stone he'd been encased in. "I know, my lady Skadi, I was only teasing you. You are forgiven. And might I say, Queen of the Wolves, that you are lovelier than all the tales say you are? You have the beauty of the moon itself and the fierceness of the strongest Alpha."

I blushed, smiling at his kind, sincere words. "Thank you, Son of the Wolf. You are very sweet!" I laughed, the bubbling chuckles coming out on their own without me having to even try. I was rewarded with another smile from the Pack's leader.

"I was only stating the truth, my lady. Now I would offer you a gift, on behalf of my Pack. The Lady of the Wolves cannot be without one of her children I say. So what I present to you will remedy that!" Damien nodded to the six boys holding the wriggling objects and simultaneously they all removed the cloths.

In the arms of the men were wolf pups, each a different color. I stood in awe and surprise, my eyes fixated on the little pups who were howling softly. They, all of them, were beautiful and so perfect and enchanting. I had never seen a wolf this close before and I had always loved them so. With an almost unnatural passion my mum would say. I guess she was right.

"I present to you six pups, orphans whose mother was killed only recently. I will grant you one of them to raise and love. These are direwolves, dear lady, and immortal unless killed by another. They will accompany you throughout your eternal life so choose wisely." Damien told me, placing a hand on my arm. I looked at him with big eyes and smiled.

I turned to the six men, all immobile and staring straight ahead. I walked over to the first man, an aged warrior with a thick black braid and scars crisscrossing his square jawed face. The pup in his arms was black as tar with bright golden eyes that flicked across every movement. I stared at the pup, waiting to see if I felt something, anything, and when I didn't I smiled at the warrior and moved to the next.

Another warrior, a bit younger than the first with less scars and short cropped hair, held a pup of dark grey with lighter dustings. Its eyes, the color of the leaves on the oak, were fixed on a branch above its handler. He watched it curiously with a tilted head. I felt nothing with this pup either and sadly moved on.

The next had a pup of light brown, nothing. The warrior after a dark brown wolf. Nothing. The fifth man had one of a reddish-copper coat and piercing amber eyes. Still nothing.

I sighed, walking to the last and final man. The sixth warrior was a bit older than me with long loose worn hair and heavy arching brows. The pup he held was white as the driven snow, not a fleck of another color on him. The little wolf met my eyes, unblinking, and I stared at him, at his gaze of dark blood red. I cocked my head and he followed, the smart little thing. I straightened, so did he. I blinked, the pup did as well. I grinned and the pup howled.

I walked closer to the man holding it. "What is your name, warrior?"

"Lucian, Lady of Wolves." Lucian replied without breaking posture. I smiled at the warrior and touched him lightly on the arm.

"I'll take that pup from you, warrior Lucian." He looked down at me, and he had too since he was about two feet taller. I met his gold gaze confidently and he bowed his head respectfully.

"You honor me by choosing the pup I hold, my lady. I hope that he will be a fit companion for a goddess." With that, Lucian passed me the little albino pup. Once I was actually holding the direwolf, the connection I felt with him became stronger. The wolf relaxed in my arms and lay there, not making a sound.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?" I told the pup and he gazed at me with alert red eyes. I kissed him softly on the nose and he huffed, pawing at my hair in a gesture of affection. I met the warrior Lucian's eyes again, falling into a curtsy like I'd seen on TV. "Thank you, Lucian. I believe that my little pup will be a fine companion."

Lucian smiled and bowed at the waist, his hand fisting over his heart. "May he serve you well, Skadi. Blessings."

Damien came back to me, a hand going to my shoulder. "What will you name him, my lady?"

I thought hard but one name came to me. "Sanguine, after the color of his eyes."

Damien shouted my pup's name to the crowd and before long all of them were chanting his name and mine. I thanked both of them a time more and sat back beside Loki. He had an approving gleam in his eyes as he reached over to pet Sanguine's white fur.

The Wolf warriors moved down to the crowd and Guinevere announced that it was time to celebrate. Trolls began to beat heavy songs on their thunderous drums and all the races started to mingle and dance. I held Sanguine in my lap, where he was staring at the bodies below in silent observation, and thought of my new life here. For the first time in ages, I was content.


End file.
